I was almost Killed then they came
by tiduwen
Summary: What a turbulent life Harry leads. everyone turns to him. a baby is born. teenagers fall in love and a new Prophecy that could mean Harry's downfall...child abuse & swearing...R
1. The four Founders

Disclaimer: It aint mine. It does have some child abuse though. and some swearing...

ENJOY!

_Twisted. Searing. Burning. Pain. Death._

Harry's brain was slowly, carefully, almost painfully, piecing these words together.

He opened his eyes to a squint but all he could see was the horrible brown carpet that had recently been placed on his bedroom floor to increase the value of the Dursley's house.

He opened his eyes wider and sat up. Only one of his eyes would open properly and he put his hand up to press gingerly on the other one.

There was a long bruise up his arm and he tried to inspect it without reopening the wounds on his back.

Harry Potter had been bashed. Bashed and cut so severely that he was now lying half starved and half dead on his bedroom floor.

He looked at the glowing digits clock, which read 9:30pm.

He'd long missed the train to Hogwarts.

Taking no notice of Moody's threat, Vernon had been bashing and Cutting Harry until he passed out. Then he would get tossed into his room and left there for days on end. This had been going on since the moment he got out of the car on the first day of the holidays.

Hedwig had been taken away so he had no form of contact and Vernon must have being receiving his mail and forging his replies because the Order still hadn't come to get him.

But because he hadn't showed up at school, Dumbledore would soon come and get him.

"Get up, Harry"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Vernon was back for more. Harry got up and faced the door, standing tenderly on his twisted ankle.

He took one more breath and opened his eyes.

But instead of seeing his abusing uncle with a knife, he saw four tall figures, lined up across his room. Two men and two women. It took Harry a moment to realise that they were each wearing a different coloured Hogwarts Robe.

The four founders.

"Good fucking god" Harry said, swaying on the spot. "I've died, haven't I?"

"Manners, Harry" one of the ladies said. Helga Hufflepuff. "And no, you're not dead. But you would be if we had not come for you."

Salazar Slytherin rolled his eyes skywards at Harry's confusion.

"We can't let you die until you've fought the final battle against Voldemort," he said. He had his shoulder length blonde hair tied back but a few strands were left dangling across his face. He reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes… but aren't you dead?" Harry had walked back wards until he found his bed and was now sitting down. Godric Gryffindor gave a long, joy filled laugh.

"Kind of." He said. "When we reached our dying age we kind of… dispersed. You know of the chamber of secrets. Well we each have a chamber that was as big as the castle itself but underground. We lived there for five hundred years. Then Rowena discovered a spell that meant we could live in the upper world just without being seen. We can show ourselves to certain people though."

Harry was stunned. "Huh?"

"Harry" said Rowena carefully "we are gods."

"Damn" said Harry, biting his lower lips "that's something, isn't it. So why did you come for me?"

"We told you. To make sure you live to fulfil the Prophecy" Salazar was becoming impatient. So was Harry.

"But wouldn't you want Voldemort to win? He is you Heir"

Salazar snorted. "No he's not. You're my Heir. Tom Riddle is just powerful. You opened my chamber much faster than he did. But I am a bit annoyed that you killed my snake."

"But…but Voldemort was controlling the snake. Not me"

"Neither of you did. I was doing it. But I couldn't reveal that you were my Heir. So I pretended that Tom was. Happy now? Good lets go!" Salazar made to leave but Helga stopped him.

"Wait. We better heal Harry first"

"No" Harry stepped out of the gods reach. "I want people to see what muggles are capable of. Magic isn't always the solution."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor" Godric beamed and helped Harry to his feet.

"Won't my uncle hear us?" Harry stepped nervously into the hallway and glanced at Vernon's bedroom door.

Rowena Laughed. "He'd better hope he doesn't hear us."

They walked stealthily down the stairs and into the back yard.

"Wait. Why hasn't Dumbledore come for me yet?" Harry stopped and asked this random question to give his ankle time to recover.

"Because he thinks you're at school. We needed this time to talk to you." Helga was watching him with worry in her sparkling Hazel eyes. "Are you sure you don't want that healed, love?"

"Positive" Harry replied firmly. Salazar looked bored.

The gods seemed to be waiting for something, giving Harry time to study their features in moonlight.

Although they were supposed to be over one thousand years old, all four looked quite young. Around thirty, maybe forty.

Godric had short brown, almost red, hair that stuck up at the back. He also had a goatee that made him look a bit like Charlie Weasley. There was also a lump in his red and gold robes that could possibly be a sword hilt.

Rowena had very long raven hair like Harry. Her black eyes showed many centuries of wisdom but at the same time not giving anything away.

Helga, though still quite tall, was a bit shorter than the rest. Her face was round and friendly and she defiantly had a motherly air about her.

Salazar was standing a little away from the others, staring at the sky and looking very bored.

Harry was beginning to like Salazar. He didn't seem as evil as history made out to be. Moonlight was shining on his hair and Harry was yet again forced to wonder how old they were.

"We can choose our own age." Salazar said, making Harry jump. "Its quite hideous being old so we chose younger versions of ourselves."

"There it is" Godric pointed to a shooting star. Harry watched it, fascinated at its long tail. Finally it disappeared and Harry looked at his surroundings.

He was standing on the rolling slopes of Hogwarts. The lake was shimmering darkly in the distance.

Harry turned and found himself standing on the steps to the castle. He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Go and tell Dumbledore about Vernon. His password is Vampire sucks." Salazar pushed him forward. And Harry turned quickly to watch him. But instead of seeing a god there, he saw a silver Python, a Badger, a Lion and an Eagle. They watched him for a moment then shimmered away into nothingness.

Harry walked slowly to Dumbledore's Office, treading carefully on his buggered foot.

"Vampire sucks" he said and stepped onto the staircase.

"Ah, Harry. Good Holidays I hope?" Dumbledore peered at him over the desk.

Harry said nothing. Instead he turned and pulled off his shirt so Dumbledore could see the wounds.

Dumbledore was at his side in an instant.

"How did this Happen?" Harry looked into the old mans eyes which were burning with anger.

"Uncle Vernon."

Dumbledore vanished with a pop only to return a moment later with a terrified Vernon.

"Did you do this to Harry?" he boomed, making Vernon cower in fear. The fat man didn't answer. He just stared at Harry's back.

Harry put his shirt back on and turned to watch his uncle.

Vernon suddenly straightened his back; a scared man reaching for a last drop of dignity.

"Why does it matter to you, sir?" he said a little to loudly. "He is my charge, I shall punish him in any way I feel fit."

Dumbledore held up his hand and sent a thunderous wave of blue fire at Vernon who screamed and disappeared.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Harry asked, not sure why he cared.

"No, Harry. I sent him back to Privet Drive with the same amount of pain that you suffered." Dumbledore moved closer to Harry and helped him sit down.

"Now tell me, Harry, how have you been, emotionally."

"Well if you mean about Sirius…I haven't had much time to think about him. I've been unconscious most of the holidays."

"And your scar?" Dumbledore reached up but stopped just short of his forehead.

"Fine. I haven't felt Voldemort for a few weeks now…" at that moment Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Right, where is he" she came aver and looked at Harry.

"Potter _again_?" she sighed and put down her bag. "Right then, show me where it hurts."

Harry took off his shirt again and Pomfrey gasped.

"A muggle did this?" Harry caught sight of his back in a mirror and saw that Vernon had actually carved the word 'Bastard' into his back.

"Can you get rid of it?"

"Certainly, exept this one, which had healed to much by itself." She tapped one of the scars. The first cut that Vernon had given him.

Pomfrey yanked out her wand and tapped it on Harry's back. Slowly he felt the pain ease away. The nurse quickly did the same for his arm, ankle and eye. Soon Harry was feeling good as new. Exept for his empty stomach of course.

"Go down to the kitchen, Harry. Dobby will bring you some food. Then it would be best if you went to bed." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Stay strong, Harry"

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione jumped on him the second he walked through the portrait and Harry was glad to have already been healed.

"You weren't on the train and you weren't at dinner. Dumbledore said you were fine. But we didn't believe him because your letters were so vague. Right Ron?"

"Right" said Ron, shaking Harry's hand and looking at him with deep concern. "Is it Sirius, mate?" Harry shook his head and peeled Hermione from him.

"Vernon tried to kill me" Hermione uttered a sympathetic squeak. Ron looked enraged.

"I knew something was up! I told dad we should have come to get you!"

"Stop it, Ron. I've dealt with it…" Harry stopped before he mentioned the founders. For some reason he didn't feel right about telling his best friends. Then he remembered that he hadn't told Dumbledore either. The gods must be stopping him.

It took Harry a long time to get to sleep that night, possibly because he'd been mostly asleep all holidays. He lay there, thinking about the night's events and realised that he had so many more questions that he wished he could have asked the founders. He rolled over and picked up his timetable and held it up against the candlelight.

Double potions. What a bore. Tomorrow he would go and see Salazar in the Chamber of secrets.

**I know you liked it. Plz review. 0.0**

**thank you!**


	2. Draco's Secret

**Disclaimer: not mine but does contain swearing and child abuse.**

**plz review at the end. thank you to those who did review. it was greatly appreciated 0.0**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Harry went to breakfast with the rest of his house. He observed the first years whom were very small. Then he looked over at the Slytherin table. There was Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his usual group of cronies. The blonde boy had grown considerably during the Holidays, Much unlike Harry who had probably shrunk from lack of food.

When breakfast was over Harry used the excuse that he had forgotten his books to escape from Hermione and Ron and he ran up to the abandoned girls bathroom.

"Hello, Harry" Moaning myrtle said as Harry examined the broken sink.

"Good Morning, Myrtle. Hows death treating you?"

"Fine I guess. Is there another snake that needs killing?"

"No" replied Harry, vaguely. He stepped back and fixed his eyes on the snake. "_Open_" he hissed in parseltongue.

The sink slid back to reveal the drain and Harry jumped before Myrtle said anymore.

He slid the whole way down until he was in that dingy first room. But instead of standing on Rat bones, there was a highly polished checkered floor. Chinese lanterns swung from the roof and they led the way down to the chamber.

"_Open_" he said to the second door and the snakes heads slipped back into place.

Harry, not wanting to see the dead basilisk, shut his eyes and stepped into the room.

The first thing he heard was running water, not the horrible drips that usually came with drains. Harry opened his eyes. More checkered flooring and in the centre of the chamber was a huge stone fountain mounted with two snakes that had water gushing from their mouths.

The pillars that held the room up were shiny with vines wrapped around them. And hundreds of different breeds of snakes were bathing in the pools of water at the sides of the chamber or lazing in the sun that was obviously magically put their for their own entertainment. Harry was quite unsure what to do in this beautiful room. Finally he decided to yell.

"SALAZAR!" the huge statue of Salazar at the end of the chamber opened and a huge snake came out. Harry slammed his eyes shut and braced himself.

"Its harmless, Harry. You can open your eyes." Harry opened one eye and saw that Salazar had followed the snake out of the opening. He clicked his fingers and two chairs appeared out of nowhere. Harry and Salazar sat.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"I have a few questions if you don't mind." Salazar motioned for him to continue.

"Well. First, Why am I your heir? Why not Voldemort, or Malfoy even?"

"You know the voice of the sorting Hat, Harry? Well we four get into the hats mind every year to do the sorting. On your particular sorting, Godric and I had a mighty argument. I wanted you in my house because you're my heir. Godric informed me that I couldn't possibly have one of my Slytherins kill another Slytherin so I allowed you to go to Gryffindor. You are my heir because you have my blood. Voldemort believes he is my heir because he speaks the language of the serpent. He, as a matter of fact, gets that from his mother who is actually a descendant of Rowena who originally discovered the certain tongue. As for young Draco Malfoy, He merely hates you because you chose a Weasley over himself for a friend. Draco has no real friends and he envies you. And I highly doubt he will become a Death eater as his father bashes him the same as your uncle."

How do I have your Blood? I studied my fathers line and he is a descendant of Godric I think…"

"Yes, you are also Godric's heir but that blood isn't as strong. My blood comes through your mother. Your mother's family are a bunch of squibs. That is why the blood is so strong, because it's magic had been preserved until you."

Harry sat back and considered this. It made sense once it was laid out to him straight. Salazar suddenly laughed.

"It took Voldemort five years to figure out what to say to that tap. It took you ten minutes." Harry gave a breath of laughter then started on his next question.

"Can you tell my how to kill Voldemort?" Salazar became serious.

"I can't tell you exactly how, but I can give you a hint." Salazar leaned forward.

"Its love. Love for your mother, love for your father, love for Sirius, love for your friends in this school."

"Sirius" Harry said quietly, suddenly feeling the hurt. "Can you bring him back?" he hadn't meant to say that but Salazar smiled.

"Harry, do you know where that veil goes?" Harry shook his head, wondering what Salazar was getting at. "Well, beck before you vanquished Voldemort, The ministry put up that veil as a way of spying. They cast people through it and it's whispering told everyone that the person was dead.

A few weeks later, the ministry would pull them out of the veil and send them to spy. Sirius is currently at his home in London."

Harry's mouth was hanging wide open.

"But…but…why didn't he…how come…" Salazar laughed again.

"He wasn't aloud to. Only Dumbledore knows he's alive. Now its time for you to go back to school, Potions is finished." Salazar clicked his fingers and suddenly they were standing side by side in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry, before you go. There's no need to make that long trip to the chamber. All throughout the day, we are usually roaming the halls or sitting in on classes. I may even see you at dinner tonight." Harry nodded and opened the bathroom door.

"Oh and Harry! Be nice to Draco. He is on your side after all."

Harry left.

He was walking down the stairs when finally it hit him. Sirius was alive.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Snape.

"Truanting class on the first day, Potter. Not good. You'd better pay a visit to the headmaster." Snape took him Dumbledore's doorway.

"You will explain to the headmaster then come see me in my office for your punishment"

Snape opened the door and gave Harry a shove between the shoulder blades.

Dumbledore must have been talking to someone because the second the door opened he stopped abruptly and turned away from the corner.

Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore strode forward and led Harry into the room. Harry looked at the corner and say Rowena perched on a stool, her emerald, hawklike eyes fixed on him.

"Hello, Rowena"

"Good morning, Harry dear"

Dumbledore looked delighted.

"You can see them, Harry? Extraordinary! Now, why is it you came to see me?"

"I skipped potions this morning."

Dumbledore frowned. "Are you unwell? Has your scar been bothering you?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes fixed on the pot of floo powder near the fire. Carefully, but obviously, he moved across the room and pretended to warm himself by the flames and at the same time clutched a handful of the green powder. Rowena smirked but said nothing

"I went to the chamber of secrets to…NUMBER 12 GRIMMOULD PLACE!" Harry jumped into the flames before Dumbledore could stop his and went spinning through thousands of chimneys until he found himself, covered in soot, in Sirius' dining room." He jumped up quickly when he heard the fire whizzing behind him; Dumbledore was following.

"Sirius!" Harry ran into the hall at the same time Sirius stepped out form one of the other rooms.

"Harry? What…" Before he could say anymore, Harry launched himself at his godfather and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry whispered, letting go and staring at Sirius' surprised expression.

"I did, Harry, but your letters told me that you didn't give a shit and you didn't want to talk to me."

"Uncle Vernon was forging my letter.  
Sirius nodded towards the remaining scar on Harry's shoulder "Did he do that as well?"

"Yes, But don't worry, Dumbledore fixed him"

"Harry why did you go and talk to Salazar." Dumbledore was behind them.

"Come to the dining room. I'd grab some butterbeers." Sirius made Harry turn and gave him a gentle push in the right direction.

Once they were sitting round the table, drinks in hand, Dumbledore re-asked his question.

"Why did you talk to Salazar, Harry, why not Godric or myself?" obviously Rowena hadn't told him anything. The gods were trustworthy. Sirius was confused.

"The founders? How could he be talking to them?"

"I'll explain later, Sirius" Dumbledore waved him off, eyes fixed on Harry.

"Because I'm his heir. And I wanted to ask a few questions. He told me that Sirius was alive. And that I'm pureblood and he told me how to kill Voldemort…"

Dumbledore was uniquely shocked.

"I've been asking that question for years!" He settled a bit. "The founders first came to me in your first year of school. They've been guiding me to make sure that you stay safe. I never thought they'd come to you and tell you that!"

"He didn't exactly tell me… It was only a hint. Love. That's what he said." Harry drained his drink and glanced at Sirius. "Oh… and if you want to recruit more members to the order, get Draco Malfoy. Salazar said he was on our side because Lucius bashes him"

There was twenty minutes or so until dinner when Harry finally went back to the common room. There was a huge group of people crowed around one of the lounge chairs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, stepping in between Hermione and Ron. He was feeling in quite high spirits after his day with Sirius.

"There's a new girl in our year." Hermione whispered. "She moved to London from France." Hermione looked quite disgruntled about this.

"She's real hot too, mate" Ron added. Hermione finally turned to look at Harry. She glared at him then caught herself and her jaw dropped.

"GOD HARRY!" she screamed so most of the crowd turned to look. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!" Harry's scar throbbed slightly and he clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Shut up!" he said. People were still watching them so Harry dragged her over to a corner.

"We were so worried!" she hissed when Harry removed his hand.

"I went to the chamber of secrets," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Hermione paled. "What?"

"I had to talk to…a friend." He said hurriedly. "Then I had to go with Dumbledore somewhere. Order business. Now just shut up. I can't tell you anything else!"

The crowd started moving towards the portrait hole, all set to go to dinner. This was when Harry finally got a glimpse of the new girl. She was walking with Lavender and Ginny. Parvati was giving her dirty looks, which meant she must like her less than Hermione.

Lavender bought her right over to Harry.

"Harry, this is Claire Bonvure" Lavender was smirking which only meant that she was trying to set them up. "Claire, this is _the_ Harry Potter"

Harry shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Claire" Claire was indeed attractive but, unlike Ron who just wanted a popular girlfriend, Harry didn't go off a pretty face.

Claire's hair was a mass of well looked after golden curls that were piled atop her head. She had pretty green eyes and long black to-die-for lashes. She had long pink earrings hanging from her ears to her shoulder and, although she was wearing black robes, she seemed quite fashionable in them. She also had a sugary French curl in he voice.

"Would you like to walk with us to dinner, Harry?" Ginny asked, as Dean joined them. The couple joined hands and led the way from the common room. Parvati came and dragged Lavender away so they and Hermione could have a bitch.

That left Claire and Harry walking side by side.

"Fleur told us all about you after the Triwizard tournament. You were very brave the way you took on the dark lord."

"I don't really like to talk about it" Harry said stiffly, glancing at Ron who walked with Neville and Seamus. They kept glancing back and laughing at him.

"Sorry" Said Claire. She moved an inch closer and their hands brushed. Harry felt his stomach tumble. It was Cho all over again exept Claire was more upfront about her flirting.

Once they got to the great hall, Harry tried to lose Claire by sitting in between Hermione and Dean but Dean moved over to sit nearer to Ginny and in a flash Claire took his spot. Harry groaned inwardly. At that moment the food arrived and Harry lost himself in a good meal.

About halfway through his second helping of pork and applesauce Harry felt the urge to look at the staff table. There, sitting next to Dumbledore, was a tall black wizard with a stern look on his face. He was staring at the Hufflepuff table were a group of girls were laughing to loudly. He must have been the new Defence against the dark arts teacher.

"What's his name?" Harry asked, nudging Hermione. She coughed and looked up.

"Professor Jordan Nixon." She said, smoothing back her frizzy hair. "We have him first lesson tomorrow." Harry nodded, now quite uninterested. Instead he fixed his gaze on the Slytherin table.

Instead of sitting and laughing loudly with his friends, Malfoy was a few seats away, deeply absorbed in his meal and with an odd glazing over his eyes. There was some stiffness in his left shoulder.

Near the end of the meal, the blonde boy got up and walked stiffly from the hall.

"I'll see you later" Harry said to Hermione and got up to follow him. But when he got out to the entrance hall, Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

"He went to the lake" Harry jumped and turned around, re-hurting his ankle in the process. Salazar and Helga were behind him.

Helga smiled kindly but Salazar had that same bored look on his face.

"We'll be out in a minute" he said, and led the founder of Hufflepuff into the great hall.

Harry left the castle and, ignoring his pain, ran to the lake. He could see Malfoy silhouetted against the moon.

Harry stopped just before he got there, unsure of what to say. Finally he just sat down beside him. Malfoy glanced over but said nothing so the two boys sat in silence, watching the rippling water and, most oddly, enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't long before Salazar appeared between them. Harry looked at Malfoy but he didn't seem disturbed by the God's sudden presence. Instead he spoke directly to Salazar.

"What did you send him for"?

"I didn't send him. He came on his own accord, Draco. You two didn't think you could be enemies forever, did you? Because you are both far too much alike.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked as Salazar pulled both boys to their feet. Suddenly the other gods appeared around them.

Godric grabbed the left hand of each boy and pressed them together. Harry didn't know what was going on so he examined the ring on Malfoy's Right hand. It was a silver skull with emeralds for eyes. The other gods added their hands to the pile and suddenly Harry could feel a searing pain jabbing through his scar. Images began running through his mind. Images of Malfoy.

It was like when he tapped into Snape's mind in Occlumency. First he saw Malfoy being punched by his drunken father. Then he was sitting alone in a room with a broken guitar beside him, listening to the screams of help as Lucius Raped Malfoy's mother. Then there was more bashing. Then Malfoy was cutting his own wrists. Harry could even see the tears that stained his face. The pain was too much.

Harry yanked his hand away, gasping for air. Malfoy must have seen all Harry's horrors with Vernon and Voldemort because he was even whiter then Harry. Malfoy began to shake then he turned and vomited. Helga moved forward quickly and began rubbing his back.

"Their, their" she soothed until he'd finished. Harry began to shake too. He had actually felt Malfoy's pain. He sub consciously rubbed his wrist and felt cool metal on his finger. There was a ring; the same as Malfoy's accept it had ruby red eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly from fear of being sick. Instead he sat on the ground.

He felt much worse then when Vernon had cut him.

"We shouldn't have showed them," Helga said, her voice brimming with worry as she helped Malfoy sit down. The blonde boy was rocking backwards and forward, clutching his forehead. He could still feel Voldemort.

"They'll be alright" Rowena assured her. "Boys go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will give you something to settle your stomachs.

"Lets go" Salazar smiled reassuringly at Harry then shimmered away. They were alone.

"I could see him. I could _feel _him! He was killing me…" Malfoy finally spoke. It sent shivers down Harry's spine to hear how broken he was.

"Welcome to my life" Harry replied, trying to be humorous. But he still felt sick. He could see the scars on Malfoy's wrist.

"Did your uncle really do that to you?" Harry showed him the scar on his shoulder. It was about ten centimetres long. Malfoy began shaking again. Harry had never thought he would ever see a Malfoy like this. He had always presumed that Draco had seen Voldemort. Obviously not. He stood up and extended his hand to Malfoy.

"Lets go to Madam Pomfrey." He said. Draco nodded and took Harry's hand. As Harry pulled the other boy to his feet he felt a sudden jerk in his stomach. There had been a spark between them. Malfoy knew it to.

Suddenly, without mentioning it, they had become friends.

They had almost become brothers.

**Remember to review!**


	3. Dumbledore knows

**Disclaimer: remember it aint mine and no money recieved. enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

After lying to Pomfrey that they had got in a fight, she had squawked at them, gave them some horrible green goo then sent them off to bed.

Once outside the hospital wing, they briefly met eyes then went their separate ways.

By the time he'd got to the Gryffindor tower, Harry was feeling sick again. He barely uttered the password when he heard shouts coming from within. He groaned. The Common room was packed.

"I'm going to bed," he told Ron who nodded in concern and led Hermione, who was trying to ask questions, away from him.

He had almost made it to the staircase to the boys' dorm when Claire called out.

"Come over here, Harry!" Harry shook his head and continued up the stairs. Claire joined him a moment later.

"Don't you like me, Harry?" she simpered, pouting her lips and taking Harry's Hand.

"Tomorrow Claire" he said firmly "I don't feel well." She pouted even more.

"Go, Claire"

"You owe me," she said before she left. Harry flopped into bed.

All night he had horrible dreams about Malfoy. First he could see Malfoy as a young boy, telling his mother that he wanted to be just like Lucius when he grew up. His mother had burst into tears and told him that he never ever should to be like his father.

"He is evil," she had said. Malfoy promised her.

Next he was around thirteen, when Lucius first started hitting him. Lucius had come home drunk. Draco said No to a job and Lucius had given him a black eye.

Next he was sitting alone in a huge room, trying to heal himself with magic. A letter came from the ministry about under aged magic. Malfoy tossed the letter away.

He was playing a beautiful black guitar when Lucius came, drunk again, and grabbed it. He smashed it over Malfoy's back then went next door to Malfoy's mother.

Draco was cutting himself again.

The next part was most likely this summer, Lucius had Draco on the floor and was kicking him. His mother was screaming. Finally she got away from the butler and ran and grabbed Lucius' arm. Lucius bought his other arm up and hit her across the head. She fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Selfish bitch." He snarled, turning away "the boy deserved it"

Draco slowly got to his feet, seizing an empty rum bottle from the ground; he smashed it across the back of Lucius' head. Lucius turned sharply and Draco began using his fists.

A final blow to the temple sent Lucius sprawling on the ground. Draco spat a mouthful of blood on him.

"I hate you" he said and left him there.

The next scene was in the Slytherin Common room. Crabbe and Goyle were hitting him now. (That would explain the sore shoulder) Pansy and a few others Slytherin's stood to the side, laughing cruelly

There was one last glimpse of Draco cutting himself.

Harry woke up. Sun was filtering though the window and it took him a moment to realise where he was. He lay still for a moment, trying to figure out his dream when it hit him. The gods must have kept the spell going during the night. And although he had had a solid nine-hour sleep he still felt shaky and tired.

He checked his watch. 8:30am. He was late!

He jumped out of bed and, realising there was no need to dress because he was still wearing yesterday's clothes, ran the whole way to the great hall.

There weren't many people there but Harry still found a few Gryffindors to sit with. A few moments later, Malfoy entered the hall and sat at the end of his table with Blaise Zabini.

He looked worse than Harry, which meant he had had bad dreams as well.

They only had ten minutes for breakfast before rushing off to defence against the dark arts.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked as he sidled into line behind her.

"I slept in" he replied, watching Neville try and hex Dean. Harry rubbed his head; his scar was tingling a little bit today.

"Right ya'll. Come on in" Professor Nixon opened the door with a friendly smile.

"Ok." He said once the roll was called and the class was settled. "Take out your wands, today we will be practicing tying your enemy up. Everyone got a pair? Good now make yourself some space…" Harry stood opposite Ron with a grin on his face. After seeing Dumbledore tie up Voldemort last year, he had studied a little about it and found out that you can choose what your rope is made of by the way you position your feet. This was how Voldemort had turned the fire into a snake.

"All ready? Right, now flick your wand like so, and then shout out… _Ropus Tieus_!"

Nixon flicked his wand at Neville who was suddenly bound down by silver chains.

Harry let Ron go first.

"_Ropus Tieus_!" Ron flicked his wand and Harry felt a rough rope tie up his hands. The rope looked like a peasant with one hand had made it. And because Ron didn't know the counter spell, Harry had to untie himself by hand.

"Ready Ron?" he said finally, positioning his right foot a little to the back of his left one. Ron was frowning.

"_Ropus Tieus_!" Ron let out a muffled shriek. Harry had tied him up with a black serpent. Most of the class turned to watch.

"Potter…" Nixon had a mixture of confusion, amusement and worry spread across his face.  
"It's ok" Harry said, "I've done it before"

"Harry gets it off!" Ron was going pale as the snake hissed in his ear.

"_Come_" Harry told it and the snake unwound itself and slithered over to Harry.

"It's quite harmless, not a drop of poison in it" the snake wound around his arm and Harry draped its head over his shoulders. Slowly, the rest of the class, including Ron, moved closer and began petting it. The snake stretched its head out to Lavender who scratched its chin cautiously.

"It is kind of cute," she said, reaching her hand over further to trace its scales.

"Ok back to the lesson. Harry, put the snake out the window." Nixon clapped his hands together and the class slowly got back into pairs.

Harry let his friend out the window where Salazar appeared out of thin air and caught it. He winked at Harry then disappeared.

For the rest of the lesson they practiced tying up certain parts of the body, like the hands and feet or hands to the feet.

When the bell finally went Harry was called back.

"Sorry about the snake, sir, I couldn't resist" Harry said, tucking his wand into his pocket.

"That's fine, Potter. If it was any threat I would have vanquished it the second it touched the red head. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I am a member of the Order. I am also quite skilled in Occlumency. Albus has asked me to continue with your training this year, is that alright?"

"Sure. Is Tuesday ok? Quidditch starts soon and I have… other arrangements."

"Perfect. Now you best be off to potions. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Snape after yesterday." Nixon clapped Harry on the shoulder and sent him on his way.

In potions Harry took a seat behind Ron and Hermione and quietly took his stuff out.

"Potter your with Malfoy" Snape said without taking his eyes off the board.

Hermione and Ron turned and gave him sympathetic looks but Harry ignored them and moved over so Malfoy could sit down.

Snape turned from the board.

"There are your instructions. Now get to work."

Harry was adding the third ingredient when he decided to speak.

"Does it hurt, cutting yourself I mean?" Draco gave a half laugh and shook his head.

"Not as much as seeing you're mother being cut. It's also just about the only thing I'm in control of"

"I can't believe your father does that."

"And I though you were putting it on. You know, being the depressed hurt boy who lived and all."

Both boys laughed and Hermione shot Harry a worried glance.

Harry took a moment to study Malfoy. He must have had a really horrible sleep because his hair was all over the place and there were huge bags beneath his eyes and he could barely concentrate on his task.

Malfoy nodded in Claire's direction.

"I noticed you had a bit of trouble last night at dinner. Your not banging her, are you?"

Harry looked over at the girl and she blew him a kiss.

"Nah but she is a bit of a problem."

Hermione lent over to get Harry's scales.

"I organised a DA meeting for tonight, Harry. I haven't had much time to tell you," she whispered so Malfoy couldn't hear. Harry nodded. Hermione glanced at Malfoy then gave Harry a questioning look before returning to her work.

At the end of the lesson Harry was bottling the potion, which had worked quite well, when the sunlight glinted off his ring. He examined it a moment then looked at Malfoy's.

"I have a DA meeting tonight. Do you want to come?" he asked his newest friend.

"That's the one where you learn to fight the dark lord, right? Sure. Where is it?"

"Meet me in the entrance hall after dinner" Harry said quickly, he smiled then left the classroom with Claire trailing behind him.

Harry had just met Draco in the entrance hall when Dobby showed up.

"Master would like a word with you, Harry Potter and old Master." He was wringing his hands so Harry gave him a bit of chocolate before leading Malfoy to Dumbledore's office.

He was just about to knock on the door when he heard voices from within. It was Hermione.

"…Chamber of secrets, and he had a snake in class! Oh and he has a ring on his finger…"

Harry knocked.

"You may go now miss Granger."

As she was leaving, Hermione shot a terrified glance at Harry's hand. Then she noticed the rings twin on Malfoy's hand. She was about to open her mouth but Harry shut the door in her face.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Harry, where did you get that ring from?" Harry shrugged, he had no idea.

"Draco, where did you get yours?"

"Um…it was a gift. I'm not sure whom from though. It was just there one Christmas" Draco glanced at Harry then at his wrist.

Dumbledore placed the pensive on the table.

"Harry? May I look into you mind? I need to know its not connected to Voldemort as Hermione seems to think it is" Harry shrugged so Dumbledore pulled a long strand of silver magic from Harry's temple and placed it in the swirling liquids.

He prodded it a few times the figures began to rise from its depths. It was strange to watch the scene from above. The gods stood calmly, holding their hands together while both Malfoy and Harry were clutching their foreheads. Then there was a closer shot of Harry looking at the ring and in the background Malfoy was throwing up.

Suddenly the vision changed to Harry's dreams it was the one were Draco hit Lucius back;

"_Selfish bitch." He snarled, turning away "the boy deserved it" _

_Draco slowly got to his feet, seizing an empty rum bottle from the ground; he smashed it across the back of Lucius' head. Lucius turned sharply and Draco began using his fists._

_A final blow to the temple sent Lucius sprawling on the ground. Draco spat a mouthful of blood on him._

"_I hate you" he said and left him there._

The image faded away leaving Dumbledore frowning more than before.

Draco was looking at his hands; his eyes were glazed over.

"Draco? May I tap into your mind please?" Malfoy hesitated then nodded.

Dumbledore took a strand of silver from his temple and put it in the pensive.

It swirled for a moment then an image of Malfoy sitting at the end of his bed came up. Goyle came into the picture and summoned Malfoy into the common room where Crabbe surprised him with a punch in the stomach. Malfoy doubled over in pain as Goyle put in his share.

"His nose!" Pansy said, pointing excitedly. Crabbe did the honour.

"That's from your dad," he said, taking another swing. Blaise entered the room.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? Fuck off!"

"What ever, Zabini!" Pansy shrieked, clapping as Goyle hit Malfoy to the floor.

Blaise stepped forward, grabbed the bully by the neck and sent his fist into his stomach. Crabbe and Goyle backed off.

"Those marks on your arm wont make you stronger. Now fuck off!" Crabbe and Goyle staggered away. Pansy gave Blaise the finger and followed them. Blaise helped Malfoy to his feet and gave him a tissue for his bleeding nose.

The image dissolved then reappeared as Harry in the Atrium of the ministry of magic.

Voldemort vanished.

"Stay where you are, Harry!" Dumbledore bellowed. Then suddenly Harry was clutching his head, pulling his own hair out and screaming. Suddenly it stopped and he looked up. His eyes were no longer green but Red, red like Voldemort's eyes. He scar was bleeding too but he took no notice.

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore…_"

Harry/Voldemort took a few steps forward and Dumbledore seemed quite unsure what to do.

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…_"

At that moment Harry's mind took over and he grabbed his head again. Voldemort appeared behind him, Screaming and holding his own head, just like Harry. Then Harry collapsed. Voldemort bought himself together enough to collect Bellatrix and get out.

The image faded once again.

Draco had his head in his hands but Harry was staring straight at Dumbledore, who seemed just as disturbed as Malfoy.

"Would you have killed me?" Harry took his eyes to the swirling silver substance then back to Dumbledore who didn't answer him. Instead he was watching Malfoy.

"Draco. If anything like this happens again I want you to come to me instantly. Ok?"

Malfoy could only nod. Dumbledore then turned to Harry who was trying to recall that night in his own mind.

"Harry, I want you to stay far away from Crabbe and Goyle. And please, no more snakes in class, its scaring your friends. You can go now. Look after yourself, and mister Malfoy. And no, I wouldn't have killed you. There may be things worse than death but death is also the cowards way out."

Logical enough. Harry stood up and grabbed Malfoy by the robes and dragged him outside.

"At least you didn't feel it" Harry told him and led him to the room of requirement.

When they reached the room they found that all members were present plus a few more then last year. Everyone looked up when they entered.

Harry could have sworn he heard a whoosh of wind as all jaws in the room dropped.

"Harry" Hermione snarled as Harry dropped an exhausted Malfoy on a beanbag. "Can I talk to you?" she pulled Harry into the centre of the crowd.

"Harry what has gotten into you?" she hissed, hitting Harry's chest. Her fist bounced of harmlessly. "Do you even know who that is? I'm really worried, Harry. First you're in the chamber of secrets, then there's snakes in class now you've got a possible death eater sitting in on our meeting!" Harry looked over at Malfoy who had his eyes closed. He was shaking slightly.

"Lets just say I trust him. Now whose up for Patronus!"

**thanks for reading. please review. I have had all good reviews so far. thank you to those who have reviewed. tell me what you think!**


	4. after cutting its Party time!

**theres no need for a disclaimer. please enjoy this next chapter! Remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 4 

Over then next few weeks people slowly began to accept Harry and Malfoy's odd friendship. All exept Hermione and Ron. There was no reason to be jealous. Harry spent hardly any time with Malfoy. They just 'hung out' when they were together. His other friends just couldn't accept that. And as for Draco, he had regained his natural composure, although he was nicer to Harry's friends now. He became best friends with Blaise Zabini and together they conquered the Slytherin house. Crabbe and Goyle no longer picked on him and Pansy had told him that Goyle had put a spell on her and she begged for his forgiveness.

Harry was planning to go to Grimmauld place for Christmas. Hermione and Ron were coming with him. He hadn't told them about Sirius yet so they were in for a big surprise.

Hermione couldn't understand why Harry was so happy about going to his dead godfathers house for Christmas. She was still pondering this as she walked, snugly wrapped in a jacket, to the final Prefect meeting of the term. She usually walked with Ron but he had Quidditch training so he would be late.

When she reached the meeting room she found that most of the prefects were already there. Malfoy was sitting at the end of the table pouring over a scrap of paper. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at him. He was shaking and his eyes were watering.

"For gods sake!" Hermione frowned. He was really upset. She moved forward then stopped. She hesitated and bit her lip. Maybe she should talk to him. He had, after all, made a huge effort to be nicer to her and Ron. Ernie was starting the meeting so Hermione slipped round behind him, handed him her report then took a seat next to Malfoy.

"What's up?" she asked, forcing a smile to her face. Malfoy looked up, startled, and then handed her the slip of paper. Hermione straightened it out and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I have been given the honour of writing to you on behalf of the dark lord. He had graciously accepted you as one of his junior recruits and knows you will become a valued member of his allegiance in the fight against Potter. You shall receive your mark during the Christmas break. Do not let this letter reach the wrong hands._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione bit her lip again.

"Can I keep this?" she asked. Malfoy shrugged. "Do you want to join Voldemort?" Draco shook his head furiously.

Hermione barely listened for the rest of the meeting and the moment it finished she was out of her seat and running to the headmasters office. Harry and Ron bumped into her on the way back from training.

"Harry come with me." She grabbed him and dragged him away, leaving Ron to walk back by himself.

"Hermione, what…?" Dumbledore looked up, startled as Hermione slammed through the door, dragging Harry by his Robes.

"What can I do for you, miss Granger?" Hermione plonked herself in one of the guest seats and tossed the note on Dumbledore's desk.

"What's going on, Hermione? If this is about me joining Voldemort…"

"Shh!" Hermione gestured with her finger while Dumbledore was reading the note for the second time.

"Hermione where did you get this?"

"From Malfoy, sir"

Harry was looking from Hermione to Dumbledore. "Can I read it?" he asked finally, snatching the note from the headmaster. He wasn't in the mood for being polite. He was cold and covered in snow and his toes were getting frostbite. He read through it and felt an eerie chill roll down his spine.

"Let him come to Grimmauld place." Harry said suddenly. Dumbledore looked weary.

"What? Don't you trust him?"

"I do trust him, Harry, but for all we know he could be joining Voldemort. His friends did."

"HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS BASHED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione said. She looked worried. Harry took a breath and lowered his voice.

"How do you know you can trust the other order members? You must have done something to know they wont go tell Voldemort"

Dumbledore sighed. "I guess it would be best if he went into hiding" he tapped his pen on the desk then turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, could you please go and fetch Professor Nixon and Professor Snape? Harry, you go and get Draco"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He ran the whole way to the dungeons where he hoped to find his friend. He stopped outside the Slytherin common room just as Blaise came out.

"Blaise" he said quickly "can you go get Malfoy?"

"Sure" the brown haired boy turned back into the common room. It was ten minutes before he emerged again. He was half carrying Malfoy who had blood all over him.

"Fucking hell!" Harry ran forward and took half the load. "What happen?"

"He cut himself." Blaise gasped under the weight Malfoy's limp body. "He went for the kill because it usually isn't this bad!"

He must have tried to kill himself because, instead of across the wrist, he had a huge gash from wrist to elbow on each arm.

The boys half dragged, half carried him to the entrance hall where they ran into Ron who was looking for Harry.

"What the hell happened?" Ron backed off, not liking the blood.

"Ron get Dumbledore…quick!" Ron turned and ran back the way he came. Blaise and Harry continued their struggle to the hospital wing with Malfoy slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Harry," Malfoy mumbled when they were three quarters of the way to the hospital wing. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it's the coward way out but death cant be worse then getting that stupid mark and being tortured by you-know-who…" Harry didn't know what to say but Blaise had a few reassuring words for him.

"Don't worry, Draco, you don't have to do that. We're going to help you. Just hang on."

They were on the home stretch when Malfoy lost too much blood to stay awake. The boys kept on moving. There were footsteps behind them but they didn't look back.

They finally reached the door of the hospital wing and a hand reached out from behind them to push the door open.

"Poppy!" the owner of the hand called out. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, saw the three boys covered in blood, two of which were collapsing under the thirds weight, and uttered a soft scream before Helping Harry and Blaise place the third on a bed. She immediately set out conjuring bandages and pressure packs to put on the wounds. Several cloudy white hands appeared out of nowhere and began to assist.

Harry looked at his hands which where covered in fresh blood then he looked at the door to see who had opened it. Snape.

The potions master was still standing at the door watching his favourite student being sewed back together by the school nurse.

Dumbledore, Nixon, Hermione and Ron joined him at the door a few moments later. Harry didn't meet their gaze; instead he looked at the sparkling white floor that was now tainted with a trail of bloody footsteps leading to the bed.

Madam Pomfrey worked hard for about ten minutes before she stood back and surveyed her work with her hands on her hips. Everyone else in the room crowded around.

"He'll be fine," the nurse said and everyone let out a breath. "He did lose a lot of blood though, can anyone tell me why he did it?"

"His father bashes him," Blaise informed her, carefully leaving out the information about the mark.

"Isn't that Potter who got bashed?" Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at the boy who lived.

"Both of us" Harry said, he was staring at Malfoy who was breathing regularly now and he just seemed to be sleeping, apart from the fact that he was covered in blood. And there were no scars at all. Madam Pomfrey had indeed worked her magic.

At that Moment Pansy Parkinson came flying into the room.

"Oh Draco!" she wailed, running to the bed and flinging herself across his chest. "Millie just told me! Oh you poor thing!"

Malfoy woke up with a jolt. "Get off" he murmured, trying to push her away.

Hermione reached in and pulled the other girl off by the back of her robes. Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully at Harry who raised his eyebrow in question.

"Could everybody leave please, the Professors and I would like a word with mister Malfoy."

The five students backed slowly out of the room. The door slammed shut on its own accord.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Ron whispered so Pansy couldn't hear. It would have been hard for her to hear anyway; she was banging on the door and screaming Draco's name over and over. Hermione finally stood up from the floor where the rest were sitting and hexed the stupid Slytherin girl. Pansy fell to the ground, limp as jelly, her mouth clamped shut with an invisible hand.

"That's better" Hermione said heavily. "I bet they're doing that test so he can go into hiding." Blaise tipped his head to the side.

"That'd be good for him. I've been in hiding ever since You-know-who came back"

"Isn't your dad a death eater?" Ron asked rudely. Blaise didn't care.

"He is. But he hates it. When you-know-who began recruiting juniors my dad put a secret keeping spell on our house to keep me and my mother and sister safe. Dad is three ranks down so it'll probably be a while before I get that letter."

"Does your dad know any of Voldemort's plans? Like what he's plotting to do to Harry?" Hermione seemed fascinated by the fact that Blaise could become a spy for the good side.

"I'm sure it gets down the line somehow…but they don't tell Snape everything. They don't exactly trust him so near to Dumbledore. I can find out a few plans for you if you like…"

"Oh please!" Hermione clapped her hands together. Harry didn't mind. Blaise seemed like a decent guy.

Dumbledore opened the door and smiled. Hermione quickly sent a counter-spell at Pansy who jumped up and began to cry.

"Oh Professor! Is he all right? Can I see him?" Dumbledore moved out of the way and Pansy ran through the door. The headmaster turned back to the group sitting on the floor.

"Mister Malfoy shall be joining you for Christmas." He informed them. Ron had a sour look on his face. So did Hermione but at least she understood why.

"I am going to inform HQ and Draco's mother. It would be best if you went back to you common rooms now. Draco will stay here over night. Mister Zabini, could you please pack Draco's bags tonight so he can take the train tomorrow? Thank you. Good night!"

The headmaster strolled off and Harry shook hands with Blaise.

"Thanks for your help. See you later" Harry told him. Blaise raised a hand in farewell and walked off in the other direction.

Hermione Harry and Ron went back to their tower.

The common room met them with loud music and shouting.

"End of term party!" Seamus called out, passing Harry a bottle of butterbeer. Harry took a swig and felt the hot taste of alcohol burn his throat. He immediately felt light headed.

"What's in this?" He called out to Seamus who was so drunk he could hardly stand. He flung his arm around Parvati's hips and called back "straight Vodka, mate!" Harry took another drink, then another.

Ron, much to Hermione's protests, got hold of another spiked bottle and began his own binge.

In half an hour Ron and Harry were as drunk as Seamus and they had joined Neville in his horrible singing of the weird sisters latest track that was booming throughout the room. Hermione had even given into temptation and was on her second bottle of spiked butterbeer. It was getting late now, around midnight, and most of the youngsters, first, second and third years, had gone to bed leaving the older student to have more room for their wild rave.

A song with a lot of bass began to play and the mob all moved to the middle of the room and began dancing wildly; it was like a big mosh pit with everyone tripping over their partners.

Harry had been dancing with Lavender when she tripped. Harry laughed and turned around. Claire was standing right behind him. She looked pretty out of it, her makeup was smeared and her hair was tangled but she was still shouting uncontrollably. She caught sight of Harry and grabbed him round the neck and planted a ferocious kiss on his lips.

The rest of the party members cheered.

Harry tried to steady himself. This was the first time he'd been drunk and he'd had a fair bit to drink. He took a step backwards, with his lips still joined to Claire's, and tripped over Lavender who was trying to get up. This caused a chain reaction and in minutes everyone, exept Hermione who was dancing on a table, was on the ground.

Harry woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. He sat up and found he had spent the night on the common room floor. Half of the partygoers had made it to bed around three in the morning but the majority was spread across the trashed Common room. The young students were coming down from their dormitories with disgusted looks on their faces. They soon left for breakfast and everyone else began to wake up.

"Damn!" Dean said, rubbing his temples. He had spent the night on the lounge with Ginny.

Hermione snorted in her sleep; she was still on the table.

Harry rolled over and found that he had one arm around Claire. He wondered quickly what had happened between them. Hopefully it was only a kiss and they hadn't gone over the top. Harry wanted to actually remember his first time. Clair rolled over as well and looked at Harry.

"Morning, baby" she muttered. _Great_, Harry thought, _we're going out now_. He sat up and tried to clear his head but it was useless.

"WE'RE LATE!" Ron yelled, running down the stairs, he'd made it to bed. His shouting woke the rest of the disgruntled people and the common room began to move. Most people had packed their bags the night before so all they had to do was drag them to the entrance hall and have breakfast.

Harry, not feeling up to lugging his trunk, charmed it so it floated in front of him and he lest the Gryffindor tower. Everyone else followed his lead to soon it was just floating trunks and hung-over teens walking through the corridors. Claire caught up to Harry who was at the front of the pack with Neville and slipped her hand into his. Their fingers entwined and Harry felt warm inside. Maybe Claire would be good to have as a girlfriend. Cho was to upset with her own thoughts to show affection.

He would stick with her for a while. He decided. Claire would be his girlfriend.

**Time to review! just click that little button in the corner...**


	5. Train ride home

**I'm sorry if the story becomes a bit trashy here but I wanted to bring a bit of teenageness (is that even a word?) into the story. bear with me. I'm going somewhere...I think. 0.0**

**Chapter 5**

"What a night!" Harry yawned into his plate of Bacon and eggs. Claire had her head resting on his shoulder. She merely nodded then closed her eyes.

"Claire how far did we go?" Harry asked suddenly, unable to contain himself. Claire smiled.

"Don't worry, you dick is still intact. It was only a few kisses" she shifted her head and fell silent.

"Looks like Ravenclaw had an all nighter as well" Seamus pointed out. He looked pretty alive for the drunkest person at the party. Harry forced his sore head to turn so he could look at the Ravenclaw table. They did look tired. Not hung-over, but tired. A few had their heads resting on the table and others were nibbling on bits of toast. No one seemed excited that the holidays had just began. Harry ran his eyes along the table and saw Cho. She was watching him and Claire with what looked like regret.

Harry had just finished his dinner when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. The already fairly quite hall fell into a deadly silence.

"Thank you. Your carriages are waiting outside but before you go, I just wanted to inform you that we would be having several visitors next term. They are coming to learn Magic in a different country. They will be arriving on the first Friday of next term so, in honour of their arrival, we will be holding a ball with a live band playing. I would consider advising you to get some dress robes if you do not already have them and to choose a 'date' for the occasion. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down again and the hall became alive with the buzz of voices and footsteps as everyone left the hall to get a carriage.

Harry and Claire got an empty one, they were soon joined by Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Neville and Parvati: All the Gryffindor sixth years, plus Ginny. It was a tight fit and Claire had to sit on Harry's lap.

"Dress robes, aye" Seamus mused, watching Ginny who was looking a bit green. "We should all meet up and get something to wear. We can go to Muggle London!" everyone agreed but it wasn't a very enthusiastic agreement.

The carriage stopped and the team piled out and boarded the train. Harry put his arm protectively across Claire's shoulders when some Hufflepuff boys whistled at her.

"Nice going, Potter" Malfoy sneered as they passed in the train corridor. Harry used his free arm to punch him. Malfoy gave him a playful shove as he went into a Compartment with Blaise. Pansy was close behind them.

"In here, Harry!" Hermione called him into the compartment next to Draco's. It was just she and Ron for the moment. Harry and Claire sat opposite them as the train jolted to life and began its six-hour trip to London.

"So Do you know who you'll take to the ball, Ron?" Harry teased once the castle was out of sight. Ron's face went red. Hermione glanced at him sharply.

"Well spit it out!" she said, placing her book on the seat beside her.

"Ron got with Lavender last night," Claire informed them quietly.

"What!" Harry and Hermione said as one. Ron glared at Claire as the compartment door slid open and Neville entered.

"Can I sit here? There's nowhere else…" Hermione shuffled over and he sat down.

"Nice going with Lavender last night, Ron" Neville said. Ron raised his fist to hit him.

"We'll stop now," Hermione said, patting his seat.

"That's easy for you to say, you stripper!"

"_RON_!" Hermione lunged at him and Harry stood up quickly. "Lets go for a walk." He said to his girlfriend and Neville. The agreed quickly and left the two to their quarrels.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. He wished he hadn't passed out.

"Hermione took off her top while she was on the table" Neville said without hesitation.

"It was lucky she was wearing a nice bra, too, or it really would have been embarrassing" Claire added. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

They walked along the whole train then back again. Harry slipped his head in the door, heard they were still fighting and shut it.

"In here" he led them into Malfoy's compartment.

"What's this we hear about Granger stripping?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. He was fully recovered from the night before.

"Just a party last night" Harry yawned and sat down opposite Pansy. Claire and Neville sat either side of him and the three Slytherins sat across.

"And is that how this happened" Blaise said, gesturing at the intimacy between Harry and Claire. Both nodded.

Blaise opened the window and lit a cigarette. Neville was about to point out his asthma then Blaise said, "oops, sorry" he pulled out his wand and tapped the cigarette. The spell made the smoke go straight out the window instead of swirling around the ceiling and giving everyone cancer.

"So anyway" Blaise tapped the ash on the sill. "When you first came to school, Claire, everyone single guy in the school wanted a root from you. There was even a bet going round our house of which Gryffindor would get you first. So that's why I'm saying congrats to Potter because he won me a hundred bucks!"

Harry looked cautiously over at Claire to see if she took offence but she just laughed.

Blaise offered the cigarette to Neville who declined it, blushing.

"I'm just tooling with you" Blaise said. "I never share my smokes. They're to hard to get." He tapped the ash off again. "So, Potter and Longbottom, you should think yourself lucky. You overtook Ravenclaw with the hottest chick award."

"Come to think of it…" Malfoy interjected. The Slytherin boys were sitting either side of a fuming Pansy. "Potter you got both them chicks! How do you do it?" Harry laughed.

"What you mean Cho? That was one date and it completely backfire because all she wanted to do was talk about Cedric!"

"You guys have all the hot chicks this year." Blaise continued as if Malfoy hadn't interrupted. "You got Claire and Weasley's sister. She has the biggest boobs in the school! Oh and Granger. If she fixed her hair and wore decent clothes she'd be cute." Harry thought about it and realised Blaise was right, Hermione would be cute if she made an effort. And Ginny had really shaped out over the past year. Malfoy sighed.

"We have no hot chicks in Slytherin…" Pansy got up and stormed away.

"Finally!" Blaise tossed his cigarette butt and put his feet up on Pansy's seat. "It's been Draco this and Draco that all morning!"

The group rode the train quietly for a while, listening to the blazing fight next door. Suddenly there was a thump on the wall behind Malfoy then there was silence. Malfoy sat up bolt right "she killed him!"

"How do we know she killed him? He could have killed her!" Claire said reasonably.

"Lets hope they didn't kill anyone!" Harry said, jumping up and running next door. He peered through the window and saw that Hermione had left and she had indeed killed Ron. Or so Harry thought. He opened the door and was told by the dizzy red head that Hermione had slapped him and he had fallen back into the wall. Harry helped him back onto the seat and told him to rest then went back next-door.

"Claire?" he said sweetly, making Malfoy and Blaise laugh. Harry laughed as well. "Claire, can you go and talk to Hermione for me? I think she need someone with feelings to chat to because I think I'd end up being killed like Ron" Claire shrugged and wandered off to find Hermione.

The boys spent the rest of the time indulging in chocolate frogs and every flavour beans while they had a game of exploding snap.

They were about an hour out of London when Crabbe and Goyle showed up.

"Pansy said you were giving her shit, Zabini" Crabbe said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Blaise shrugged as he shuffled the cards for another game of snap with Neville who was losing spectacularly.

"Who cares if I was? She was giving me shit to start with"

Goyle stepped into the compartment and took a few steps past Malfoy. Blaise jumped up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, that's my personal space your stepping into" Goyle looked back at Crabbe and they both laughed. Goyle took another step forward so now he and Blaise were inches apart.

"You asked for it, asshole!" Goyle brandished his fists but the attack came from Malfoy who punched him in the back of the head. Goyle fell forward and Harry had to do a quick leap from his seat in order to get out of the falling man's way. Crabbe came blundering into the room and took a blind swing at Neville. Harry grabbed his arm and tripped him at the same time as Goyle grabbed his ankle. Both Harry and Crabbe went down. Harry got up quickly and so did Goyle.

"Duck!" Harry ducked down again as Blaise sent a fist over his head and into Goyle's face.

"There was a huge bang behind them and the fighting stopped. All the boys turned to the door and Neville dropped Crabbe from a deadly headlock.

"What is going on?" Hermione thundered, her wand pointing at Malfoy who was closest to the door. "This mess is to stop this instance! There will be no fighting on the train!"

No one was stupid enough to remind her that she had just been fighting with Ron.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get out of here. I don't want to see you up this end of the train for the rest of the trip"

Crabbe sniggered at her and Hermione sent a thunderous jet of black light at him. The spell left him with asshole written permanently across his face. The two bullies jumped up and left.

"Now the rest of you" Hermione turned on the remaining boys "I want you to sit here quietly until we get to London!"

"Yes, Hermione" they chorused and sat back in their seats. Hermione glared for a moment then left.

The boys relaxed and Blaise picked up his card that had scattered across the floor.

Ron came in and, shaking his head at their misfortune, sat between Harry and Neville.

"Sucked in" was all he could say.

When the train finally pulled into kings cross station, there was a frantic scurrying for bags and during the frenzy Blaise managed to clutch his belongings and jump from the window.

"Your party still on?" Malfoy asked him once they had met him on the platform.

"Party?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. Blaise nodded.

"Every year, two days after Christmas, I have this huge party at my house. It's mostly just muggle friends. No magic. You can all come if you can get outta hiding." Blaise waved to his father to say he was coming. "If you're in London before then, send me an owl and I'll meet you there" He gave Malfoy a hug then walked off to meet his family.

Seamus came running up to them with Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Claire.

"We'll be in London at two thirty the day before Christmas. We'll meet you at the Leaky cauldron." Seamus informed them then left. Lavender and Parvati also departed with small waves. Dean gave Ginny a long and meaningful kiss before leaving himself.

Claire sidled up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist then watched him expectantly.

Harry glanced at Ron and Draco who were standing, without noticing each other, side by side with huge goofy grins spread across their faces. Hermione was frowning and Ginny was saying goodbye to Neville.

Harry turned back to Claire and tilted her chin back before copying Dean with a long kiss.

"I'll see you at Christmas" he said just as a group of people burst through the barrier. Claire waved and walked off to meet her mother.

"Harry, Lucius Malfoy just arrived to collect Draco. We have to go!" the speaker was Lupin. With him were Tonks, Moody and Mundungus.

Harry collected his friends. After he had given his invisibility cloak to Malfoy the group went through the barrier, the order members crowding around Harry and the stowaway.

Lucius watched them until they had left the station then went in search for his son.

There was a ministry car waiting for them once they were in the parking lot. The students put their trunks in the boot then piled into the magically enlarged back seat. Moody and Mundungus rode in the front.

Mundungus started the car and they instantly jumped to the head of a traffic queue.

"Are you guys staying at Grimmauld place?" Harry asked. He was sitting between Draco and Lupin.

"We will be while your there. Dumbledore has kept HQ shut since… since Sirius went. Said he was going to completely cleanse it. This is our first time back." Lupin was having trouble speaking about his old friend. Harry smiled. They were all in for a big surprise.

It didn't take them long to get there and soon they were standing on the doorstep of the old Black manor. Moody showed Draco a piece of paper in Dumbledore's writing. Draco could suddenly see the old house but his showed no expressions.

Tonks knocked on the door and moments later locks on the other side slid into place. The door opened and there stood Sirius.

Bags, wands and jaws dropped. Lupin began to cry. Harry grinned and stepped inside.

"Same room as last year?" he asked casually, dropping his trunk in the hall. The rest of the group filed silently in behind him.

"Arthur and Molly will be here soon" Sirius informed them and it broke the spell. Everyone started talking at once. Sirius got hugs all-round, twice from Lupin. Finally things settled down.

"Welcome to my home and the headquarters of the order of the phoenix" Sirius said to Draco who smiled politely.

"Harry, Draco will have the room next to yours and Ron's room. You guys can go unpack. I'll have butterbeers in the kitchen when your finished." They obeyed and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco made their way upstairs. Sirius had certainly done some cleaning; the elf heads were gone from the walls and in their place were smiling, moving, and talking pictures of the order members the kids. Harry paused in front of one of himself and Hermione and Ron. They waved and said hello before going back to a game of chess.

Crookshanks scurried past his legs and Harry moved on.

His and Ron's bedroom was much nicer than last year. The walls had been painted in a soft creamy-red colour, better that the old peeling wallpaper, and a few more pictures had been hung around the room including posters of famous Quidditch teams. Their beds had been replaced with bigger beds with softer blankets.

Hedwig was sitting atop the old oak cupboard with Pig. They hooted and Ron gave them some treats.

"Hello, Harry dear" Harry jumped around. Next to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus was a gold-framed portrait of his parents. They beckoned him over but he didn't move.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, noticing the picture and stepping forward. "How can you guys talk?"

James laughed. "You must be Ron. Dumbledore charmed one of our pictures, just like he did with the headmaster's portraits in his office. He thought it would be a nice surprise for Harry."

"Look how big you are, Harry" he'd moved a bit closer now and was watching them with his head cocked to the side. "You look just like your father" Lily put her arms around James and Harry suddenly wished he could join the hug.

"Sirius says you're a great Quidditch player. What position do you play?" James was looking at him full of admiration.

"Seeker" Harry managed to mumble. James beamed.

"Harry? Ron? Get down here!" it was Moody.

"We've got to go" Harry said to his parents. Ron left the room but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly Godric Gryffindor appeared beside him. He flicked his wrist and James and Lily jumped from the portrait. Harry fell backwards.

"Have your hug, Harry" Godric said. Lilly wrapped her arms around Harry, he was almost as tall as her, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her beautiful skin. James came forward and added his arms to the hug so Harry was sandwiched between them. He was happier than he had been in his entire life. It gave him a new strength he hadn't ever experience before.

Lily kissed him on the forehead.

"Be strong, Harry. You'll pull through" James told him. Then they were back in their picture. Harry grinned and Godric disappeared.

"Wand" Harry said sub consciously. His wand flew from the bed and into his hand. He smiled at his parents again then left.

He had just cracked open his butterbeer when there was a knock on the door again.

"That'll be Molly and Arthur" Sirius said, placing his bottle on the bench and going to answer the door. Everyone listened intently for a reaction.

There was silence then someone screamed and then there was the tinkle of breaking china.

"Mum!" Ginny said and she and Ron ran to the door. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy followed.

Mrs Weasley had indeed fainted but Arthur had caught her. It was Fred who had broken the vase in his hysterics of laughter. George was shaking Sirius' hand and saying, "Good job, mate. Good job"

Lupin helped Arthur to the kitchen where Tonks splashed the poor lady with water. Molly awoke instantly.

"You horrible man" she snarled, lashing out at Sirius with her hand. Harry's godfather jumped back, laughing.

"Easy, Molly, you don't want to have a heart attack."

Both Arthur and Lupin had to hold her back after that remark.

"Forget it, Mum" Ginny said, giving her a hug. Ginny looked slightly upset but Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

Molly straightened herself and, ignoring Sirius' continuous laughter with the twins, turned to Draco.

"Hello, Draco dear, it's nice to have you here with us. If you need anything just ask. My name is Molly." Molly turned and glared at Sirius whose laughter ceased promptly and he braced himself for an attack.

"Have you given Draco a room yet?" she snapped.

"Yes, Molly. He has the spare room next to Harry and Ron. I recently fixed it up" Molly's tone lightened after she heard that Sirius had indeed been responsible without her.

"Good" She turned and reached into a shopping bag full of vegetables. "Will everyone please leave? I'd like to get dinner started"  
"come on. I want to show you something" Sirius led the teens out of the room and down the hall.

"In here" he led them into a dark room and flicked the switch. There was a long couch in the room and opposite the couch was a fairly expensive, wide screen TV. Sirius hit the power button on the remote and the TV came to life with the sound of MTV.

Ron, Ginny and Malfoy were mesmerised by it, having never seen a TV before in their lives, they slide one by one onto the couch and stared blankly at the screen. It reminded Harry of Dudley.

"Want to go somewhere else, Harry?" Hermione asked. She had MTV at home and it bored her greatly. It didn't appeal to Harry either; he watched it sometimes when his cousin had it on.

"Yeah ok" they strolled back down the hall to the dining room. Lupin, Arthur, Fred, George, Moody, Mundungus, Tonks and Sirius were sitting around the table. Kingsley and Dumbledore had recently joined them. The group was pouring over a piece of paper.

"Is Draco settling in alright?" Dumbledore asked when he spotted them.

"Yeah he's glued to the TV now" Harry sat down with his head on the table. Lack of sleep from the night before was catching up on him.

"What's up, Harry?" Tonks asked. She was changing the colour of her hair in a mirror.

"Late night" Harry said, watching her. "Keep it that colour" it was golden blonde and it reminded him of Claire. Hermione plonked down beside him and let her head flop to his shoulder. Dumbledore raise a mocking eyebrow.

"Why did you have a late night?"

Hermione looked up, startled. "We were…um"

"There was a party," Harry informed him dumbly. "So where is Voldemort now?" Harry glance up and saw everyone looking warily at his or her neighbour.

"Oh come on. Do you remember what happened last time you left me out? It's only me and Hermione" Hermione seemed pleased to be involved. Everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"Well we're waiting for Severus to come any minute now. He will have news."

"Speak of the devil" Fred said as the greasy haired potions master walked through the door.

"He's in Egypt" Snape said tiredly, handing a bunch of papers to Dumbledore and brushing sand off his robes. A mask was poking out from under his arm.

"Can I see that?" Harry asked automatically, holding out his hand. The masked quivered then jumped from Snape to Harry.

Harry examined the mask without noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"How'd you do that, Harry?" George asked. Harry looked up, realising what he had done.

"Huh? Oh… um, I'm not sure…" he frowned at his wand that was laying uselessly on the table.

"Wand" his wand jumped into his open hand. Hermione snatched it away.

"See if you can do a spell!" Harry frowned and looked around. He found a safe corner to do the spell and a split second later he was standing there with no recollection of how he got there.

"Harry you can apperate!" Hermione was clapping her hands in delight.

"In the only room in this house you cant possibly apperate in" Dumbledore sounded amused.

"_Ropus Tieus_" Harry grinned as Fred was tied back to his chair by golden rope; he was beginning to like these new powers of his.

"Summon something from upstairs, Harry" instructed Dumbledore. Harry thought up to his bedroom and his mind landed on his pillow.

"Pillow" he called out. There was silence then something thudded against the door. Snape opened it, looked into the hall and shut the door quickly. There was a series of quiet and loud thuds then silence again. Snape reopened the door and Harry saw a huge pile of pillows.

As Harry used his powers more and more, the spells became stronger and more uncontrollable.

**another chapter done! remember to review!**

**thank you!**


	6. Ginny thinks shes pregnant!

**Chapter 6**

"It would be best" Dumbledore said, his fingers steepled together "Harry, if you didn't tell anyone outside this room about this. Not even Draco or Ron" Dumbledore was sitting next to Snape who was watching Harry coolly. Harry had just explained about his parents jumping from their portrait and how he thought that was how he had acquired the power.

Harry agreed not to tell his other friends until the right time came and Dumbledore turned and said something quickly to Snape then turned back to the rest of the table.

"Harry I am going to try and tap into your mind now, to see if your Occlumency skills became stronger as well."

Dumbledore stood up and faced Harry. He didn't need a wand like Snape or Nixon.

"On the count of three. One…two…" Harry closed his eyes and listened to the counting. On two someone else burst into his mind from a different direction. Harry used his mind to push them back.

He opened his eyes and saw that Snape had been thrown back on the ground by Harry's force. Dumbledore was helping him to his feet.

"Nothing" Snape said, glaring at Harry. Dumbledore was thinking carefully. Finally he said, "Harry your magic is all over the place. You'll have to learn to control it" he checked his watch. "I best be off now… is there anything else?"

"Oh, Professor!" Hermione jumped up. "Blaise Zabini told us something today… he said that Vol-Voldemort doesn't tell professor Snape all of his plans in case you tap into his mind. Oh and he said that Mr Zabini may be able to tell us some of his plans…I thought you might like to know" Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Hermione. We have actually been looking into Mr Zabini's case."

"And Blaise is having a party. Can we go?" Harry added. Dumbledore smiled.

"Sirius is your guardian now. It is up to him. Draco is also under his care whilst in this house. Hermione, you shall have to contact your parents. Good night!" Dumbledore turned and left with Snape. Harry turned expectantly to Sirius.

"Can I go?" Sirius frowned.

"You'll have to take a few guards with you, sorry, Harry. But yes, you can go" Harry punched his fist in the air as Mrs Weasley came in.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Kingsley?" she asked, setting plates in the table. Tonks and Hermione jumped up to help. Tonks clumsily knocked over a candle and wax spilt across the floor.

"I'll get that" Harry ducked down and used his fingernail to scrape to soft wax from the floor. Fred left to get Ron, Draco and Ginny from in front of the box.

Harry straightened up and George threw a butterbeer bottle at him.

"Think quick, Harry!" Harry held up his hand and froze the bottle in midair. Unfortunately he also froze George.

"Shit!" Harry clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Easy, Harry" Lupin said, calmly. He and Kingsley came and stood either side of him.

"Just reverse the spell." Kingsley said in his deep, soothing voice. Sirius, Arthur, Moody and Mundungus moved out of his way.

"Concentrate on George. Only use a little magic so the bottle says frozen." Instructed Lupi

Harry concentrated but he used too much power and the bottle fell to the table.

"Next time, Harry" Lupin patted his shoulder and led him to a seat.

Fred came back with Ron, Ginny and Draco. They had only been watching TV for an hour but their eyes were blood shot from staring so hard.

The large group of people had salad and pasta for dinner. Harry sat between Draco and Sirius.

"Why was there a big pile of pillows in the hall?" Draco asked, drowsily. Ron was asleep on his plate, worn out from the previous night.

"Um…I don't know…" Harry smiled to himself and twirled his pasta around his fork.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Mrs Weasley asked, drawing Harry's attention away.

"I don't feel well" Ginny mumbled. "Can I be excused?" Mrs Weasley checked her temperature then sent her off to bed.

"You'd better send Ron as well, Mum," Fred pointed out. Ron had started snoring into his food so his mother woke him up gently and coaxed him off to bed.

"The rest of you can go to bed when dinner is finished" Molly said when she returned. Harry groaned. He felt to hyped up to go to bed. Either way he did as he was told and fell asleep around midnight.

Over the next few days Harry got reacquainted with the order members. He and Hermione had been invited to sit in on the meetings, much to Ron's disappointment.

Finally the morning of the great shopping spree dawned and Harry woke up extra early due to Hedwig tapping on his frosted window. He wrapped his blanket around him and let her in. the wind was freezing on his face and he slammed the window shut. Ron snuffled in his sleep. Harry took the note from hedwig and gave her some biscuits before going down to the kitchen.

He fixed himself a glass of orange juice then went back to the dining room. He glanced at the letter and found it was for Hermione. It must have been her parent's reply about the party.

Half an hour later he was joined by Sirius and Lupin who got themselves breakfast and sat opposite him. Over the past few days he had been practicing his magic. It was proving more difficult than he thought. Anytime someone threw something at him he'd freeze the object and the attacker or his magic would be too weak and the object would hit him in the head and Lupin, who was coaching him, wouldn't let him move on until he'd established the basics. He had managed, though, to just bring his own pillow to the dining room, where they practiced, instead of the whole house load.

While Sirius and Lupin ate breakfast Harry tried catching the flames from the fire in a shield bubble. Kingsley had told him not to put a shield around himself until he could make it and vanquish it on other things.

Harry had just made his bubble stay around the flames for more than ten seconds when the flames turned green and Mundungus appeared via the floo network. He got stuck in Harry's bubble.

Harry quickly dropped his hands but the bubble didn't go away.

"Ah, Harry! Get me outta 'ere!" Mundungus bashed on the shield.

"Use your mind to get rid of it" Lupin said. It took Harry several minutes but finally Mundungus was able to stand up and brush the soot from his dirty clothes.

"So who's coming with us today?" Harry asked, pouring salt on the table and drawing in it with his finger.

"Tonks, because she can turn herself into one of you to save you the embarrassment, and Kingsley who has to do some business in the street for the Ministry." Sirius informed him. Draco, Ron and Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Ginny and Hermione want to go early" Ron said as the girls walked in wearing stylish muggle clothes. "They want to do 'other' shopping before we meet the others."

"And Blaise is going to meet us at that café near the leaky cauldron" Draco added, yawning loudly.

"Ok lets go then"

Two hours later, they were finally ready to leave when Hermione forgot her purse.

"Here, Harry" Sirius whispered, handing him over a thousand pounds in one hundred dollar bills. Harry gaped at him.

"Sirius I cant take that!"

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry. I took one bill and make magical copies of it. Share it with your friends"

Harry took the muggle money and pocketed it as Hermione returned with Tonks who had made herself up to look like one of those really beautiful, but snobby, teens. She had straight brown hair that fell down her back. She was wearing multitudes of makeup and was chewing on pink gum. Her black shirt had 'eat shit' written across it and she was wearing jeans with black and silver chains hanging from the side. Her big black boots poked out from the hem of her pants.

"Won't you be cold?" Malfoy asked. He was wearing an expensive fur coat and black jeans. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were wearing clothing along the same line except they paid discount price. Tonks blew a bubble and winked.

"My jacket is invisible" she opened the door and trudged into the snow.

Kingsley was waiting on the street. He was leaning against a black racing car that looked like it was worth three times the amount of the whole of London. Even Kingsley looked younger. He was wearing black everything and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wasn't wearing a jacket either. He looked warm so Harry asked if it was invisible.

He wasn't wearing one.

"I work everyday in climates like this. Its nothing. Lets get this over with." He got behind the wheel with Harry in the passenger seat. The other five got in the magically enlarged backseat.

Kingsley put on some heavy metal music and started the car, which roared to life, much to Molly's horror. The motherly woman was standing on the front steps. They zoomed off down the street, running traffic lights and almost being pulled up by cops. Kingsley flicked a switch and they jumped ahead of a line, leaving the cops to chase the car that was in front of them.

They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and Kingsley lowered the car to the ground before letting everyone out.

Ron was still laughing wildly at their joy ride while Tonks, Ginny and Malfoy clutched their stomachs. Hermione seemed bored, like she did that kind of thing everyday.

"We're going bra shopping" Hermione informed them, pointing to a lingerie store across the street. Harry gave her a few hundred dollars and watched the girls cross the street.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. They were still standing in the snow watching the girls enter the shop.

"Lets go get Blaise then spend all Harry's money" Malfoy suggested. The three boys set of towards the café. Kingsley locked his car and followed at a distance.

"Hey" Blaise greeted them. He drained his coffee and stood up. He looked Ron and Harry up and down.

"You seriously wear that in public? Come on, I know this great store. It's across the street." Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They crunched through the snow, narrowly missing being hit by a cab, and entered the store. There was music playing in the background and there were teens everywhere, trying on clothes, buying accessories, shoplifting.

Blaise, taking a detour through swimwear, led them to the men's wear.

"Harry, whose that guy following us?" Blaise asked, pointing his thumb back at Kingsley who tried on a pair of sunglasses then slipped them into his pocket. He winked at Harry and moved on.

"That's my bodyguard. He's going to hang out with us for the day." Harry pulled a pair of leather pants off the rack. Blaise shoved them back.

"Not you. Your skin isn't pale enough for leather. Try this!" he pulled out a pair of black, and extremely baggy, jeans with pockets all over. Harry took them cautiously and moved to the dressing rooms. Blaise focused his attention of Ron who was fighting with Malfoy over a pair of Etnies.

Harry put the pants in and moved out to show Blaise.

"Sexy pants, they suit you," said a brunette wearing pink. She winked and strolled off with her friends.

Harry took them off and flung them over his shoulder. Time to find a shirt.

By the time they'd left that particular store each boy had bought two outfits each, a pair of shoes and accessories such as sunglasses, wristbands, hip chains and necklaces that symbolize death.

They'd spent seven hundred pound but Harry's pocket wasn't feeling any lighter. He guessed that the money just reappeared after he'd spent it. And as for Kingsley, he'd stolen everything he'd touched.

"I need a coffee and a smoke," Blaise said out on the street. The others agreed and they went back to the café on the corner.

Kingsley made to sit at another table but Harry called him over.

"Sit here." Kingsley sat and ordered five coffees. Blaise lit his cigarette.

"Hey, you know how you wanted to know if I could get them plans?" Harry nodded and Kingsley focused his attention on Blaise.

"Well dad said that you-know-who is planning to do one of those mind bender things on you again. You know the bad dreams? Well he found out that it made you sick so he's going to force a really powerful one on you. I think it was for tonight, actually. Dad reckons your best chance of surviving is to rebound it back on him." Blaise tapped his cigarette and sipped his coffee that had arrived.

"Do you know anything else?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Nah. The old guy is flat out doing that. He can sense that Harry's getting stronger so he's taking risks."

Kingsley rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. Ron narrowed his eyes at him.

"You never had a goatee" he exclaimed.

"I didn't have hair either. The baldness was a disguise. I was undercover on the east side. Now I'm on the west side and I have to look different."

Ron shrugged. He could live with that.

Harry watched across the street where he could see Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. They were walking from one shop to another. They had five bags apiece so Hermione's money must have been doubling like Harry's. Tonks ran into a middle-aged lady who ignored her. Tonks raised her hands and swore loudly at her. The boys could hear it across the street.

"So can you come to my party?" Blaise dropped his butt on the ground and stamped on it.

"Hermione, Malfoy and I can" Harry looked at Ron. "Have you asked yet?" Ron shook his head.

"Mum scares me. I'll try tonight when they break out the Christmas rum," Kingsley laughed.

"I want my eyebrow pierced" Malfoy said suddenly. He was staring at a tattoo and body piercing shop next door to the café.

"Me to. What about you guys?" Blaise was very persistent.

Harry and Ron glanced warily at each other.

"You can hide it with magic" Kingsley told them, tapping his own eyebrow with is index finger. A silver bar through his eyebrow appeared. He tapped it again and is disappeared. He then tapped his shoulder where a tattoo of a dragon appeared.

"Wicked!" Ron said, jumping up. "Lets do it!"

Malfoy went first. He didn't show any expressions of his pain and when he looked at it in the mirror he smiled.

"Excellent"

Blaise and Harry went after and their pain bought tears to their eyes.

"Fucking hell!" Ron yelped when the needle went through.

"Did you think it'd be painless, Weasley?" Malfoy laughed as they paid. Harry, Blaise and Malfoy bought a new bar to change it later.

"My mum will probably rip it out anyway. I'll wait until she's over it" Ron told them. A wind was picking up and they had to bury their faces in their coat collars to keep the cold out.

Harry stopped in front of a pet shop.

"Come in here, I want to get Sirius a pet for Christmas."

They stepped inside, grateful for the warms. The shop smelt strongly of puppies. There were four different breeds on sale: Corgis, Pugs, Great Danes and Poodles.

Harry quickly crossed poodles off the list, and corgis. Sirius wouldn't like girly dogs and great Danes were a bit big for an inside dog.

He moved over to the pugs.

"Get the black and white one!"

"No! The plain black one!"

"Get him a cat!"

That was Ron trying to be funny.

Harry chose out a chocolate brown one with a black patch on its eye.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" the shopkeeper said, pulling the puppy from the cage. It whimpered as the keeper gave it a vaccine needle then handed her to Harry. Ron gave him the money and they went back onto the street. The puppy shivered in the cold so Harry gave her to Malfoy to wrap in his fur coat.

"It's time to meet the girls back at the car now" Kingsley informed them. They trudged back to the car and waited inside it, out of the cold. The girls didn't come.

"Isn't that Hermione over there?" Ron said, pointing to a doctor's surgery up the road. They could see Hermione's bushy hair through the window of the waiting room.

Kingsley started the car and drove up the road and parked outside the surgery behind a pink car similar to the one they were in.

The boys jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded, trying to hide the worry when he saw that Ginny wasn't with them. Hermione jumped up from her seat and stared at Ron fearfully. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. Harry blocked his nose to the horrible smell of sterilised equipment. Tonks moved over to Kingsley and explained the situation in a whisper. Kingsley pulled his head away, startled, and then heard her out expressionlessly.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron sounded scared now. Hermione broke down.

"Oh, Ron! Ginny thinks she's pregnant!"


	7. Race from the enemy, Hermione's in love!

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It was Ron's turn to look stupid. Finally he sat down hard on the plastic yellow chairs.

They waited a long time for her to come out; Ron sitting with his head in his hands, Hermione tried to comfort him, Harry and Draco taking turns pacing the surgery, Blaise outside smoking and Kingsley and Tonks whispering frantically at each other.

The surgery door opened and all movement and conversation halted immediately. The doctor held the door open for a tired looking Ginny. She said something to her and Ginny nodded. She'd been crying. She looked up and saw the boys had arrived.

Suddenly she burst into tears again and ran to Ron who hugged her and offered his most comforting word of comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. Please don't hurt Dean. It wasn't his fault. I pressured him. What'll I tell mum?" Ginny was sobbing and hiccupping all at once as Ron, arm around her shoulder, led her to the car.

"Shh" he said and Harry had to admit, he was taking it extremely well considering he'd freaked out at her having a boyfriend last year.

"Come with me, Harry" Tonks said, leading Harry, Malfoy and Blaise to the pink car.

"Let them talk. We'll see them back at the leaky cauldron." She unlocked the car and they got in.

"Where the hell do you get these cars?" Blaise was sitting in the passenger seat, running his hand over the white leather interior.

"Well" Tonks explained, starting the car. Kingsley did the same to his car. "Everyone in our secret club-" Harry rolled his eyes "-got a car. Most of them were crap so we all fixed them up to our satisfaction. Kingsley and I have the fastest, hottest cars because we do the street dealings. Seeing if we can find out anything from other hot heads. So don't expect anyone else to have cars like this" they drove slowly around the block, it had started snowing heavily, until they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

The got out of the car just as Lavender and Parvati disappeared into the pub.

Hermione was comforting Ginny now. The red head had a yellow envelope tucked under her arm. Harry hadn't noticed it in the surgery. Ron wandered over to them, hands in pockets.

"How far along is she?" Tonks asked, leading Harry through the door by the shoulder. They had to be cautious now that other wizards and witches were around. Any of them could have been spies.

"Twelve or thirteen weeks" Ron mumbled. Dean had just spotted his upset girlfriend and had his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye and trying to coax words out of her. They moved across the room and took their own table where Ginny handed him the envelope containing the ultrasound.

"Hey, Harry" Claire flounced over and gave him a hug. "I like your eyebrow"

"Whose this, Harry?" Tonks asked. She chewed loudly on her gum and stared at Claire with one eyebrow raise. She acted the age. Claire looked confused, glancing from Harry to Tonks who still held his shoulder. Harry laughed and brushed her hand away.

"Tonks, this is my girlfriend, Claire. Claire, this is my bodyguard, Tonks" they shook hands.

"You're a bit young to be a bodyguard, aren't you?" Claire asked, lacing her fingers through Harry's.

"And I thought our Harry here was to young to have a girlfriend! It's a disguise, sweetie" Kingsley joined them at that moment.

"Lets move it on, Harry," he said in his deep voice, Claire watched him with awe. Tonks grabbed his arm.

"Kingsley, this is Harry's girlfriend…he had a girlfriend!" Kingsley smiled slightly and looked around the room for his other charges. Hermione was whispering with Lavender and Parvati. Both girls looked shocked out of their minds meaning Hermione was telling them about Ginny.

Ron was sitting at the table, head hanging, while Neville patted him on the back.

Malfoy was waiting patiently with Blaise. They were watching Harry intently.

"Claire this is my other bodyguard, Kingsley"

"Nice to meet you Claire" he said without looking at her.

"Can we go now?" Hermione called out as they grouped together. Harry noticed a shady man sitting at the bar watching him.

"The dress robe shop closed last year." Seamus informed them "so we'll have to get over to the classy side of town and buy muggle stuff" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't that the plan to start with?"

"Everyone in the car" Kingsley said suddenly. He grabbed Harry, who noticed his gaze on the man at the bar, and led him outside again.

"He's a death eater," Kingsley told him as he forced him into the passenger seat. Blaise, Malfoy, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus piled into the backseat, which enlarged itself to fit the large load. The girls went in the pink car.

"Come on, Tonks, faster!" Kingsley glanced at the rear-view mirror and informed them that the death eater was following closely in a dirty green car.

"Right. We're not going to lose him so a few rules. Harry, I want you to stay in the middle of your friends. Do not wander off by yourself or with Claire. He won't try anything while we're in a group. Use no magic and do not mention Zabini's party. The last thing we want is for them to turn up there. I don't think he was expecting you to show up. I s'pose he wants to put a good word in for the boss. If they find info on you, Harry, they get promoted a rank. He'll be in Voldemort's inner circle now. Lets do this as quickly as possible"

They got out of the car, careful not to disturb the puppy that was asleep on the floor, and walked over to Tonks' car.

"Is that shop all right?" she asked the girls. They had parked outside an elegant shop called 'all occasions'.

"If it isn't, there's one next door, and another one next to that."

"This is fine" Parvati said, eyeing a silky blue gown in the window. Harry watched the death eater exit his car further up the street.

A shop attendant met them at the door and led them to the back of the shop where the evening clothes were situated. The girls set out trying on clothes and complimenting each other. The boys went a bit slower, unsure of what to get. Blaise pulled out a white suit with a fake flower in the pocket. His eyebrows flew up to his hairline.

Kingsley and Tonks busied themselves in the wedding section where they had a good view of Harry and the street at the same time.

"Wear this one, Finnigan" Blaise tossed the suit at him and pulled out another one. This suit he tried on himself.

"Very sexy" he said, smoothing his hair back as he checked it in the mirror.

Harry sorted through the multitudes of different coloured suits and, without noticing, he picked out a green one. His mind was on tonight. If what Blaise had said were true, he'd have to fight Voldemort in his sleep. Love would destroy him but Harry couldn't exactly send his own love. He had to fight with something Voldemort has lost…then it hit him. Send Voldemort images of his parents! Voldemort's Mother died during birth and his father was a muggle. All Harry had to do was find a picture…Dumbledore might have one.

Feeling happier now that he had a plan, he looked at the suit.

"Oh gross!" he tossed it back on the shelf.

"Have you got a date, Nev?" Harry asked, watching Neville try on a grey suit. The ugly colour suited him well.

"No. But I was thinking of asking Ginny's friend, Olivier. Hows this?" he straightened his tie and Harry gave the thumbs up. He looked around for Claire who was parading in a slim red dress that had a slit on the left side that went right up to her hip.

Ron was trying the green suit with a pink shirt.

"Do you want to look cheaper than you are, Weasley?" Blaise said. "Wear black, it'll go with your hair." Ron shrugged the jacket off and replaced it with a slick black one.

"That's better"

It was an hour before each of the boys had finally settled on a suit. Harry, Blaise and Seamus had white ones, Ron, Malfoy and Dean had black ones and Neville had a bluey-black one.

All the girls except Lavender had a dress. Hermione had adopted the red dress that Claire had tried on, Parvati had a white strapless dress, Ginny had a pretty pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves, Claire had a black dress in the same shape as the red one.

Lavender finally settled on the blue dress form the window.

All their outfits costed over two thousand pounds but it was easily affordable due to Harry and Hermione's full pockets. Dean had done the same spell with his money as well.

"We have to go home now, Harry" Tonks said once they were back on the street. Harry nodded and turned back to his friends.

"Well we're off. We'll see you back at school" Harry gave Claire a fleeting kiss and whispered, "I'll see you at Blaise's party." She nodded and walked off down the street with Parvati and Lavender.

Kingsley said something to Tonks who nodded and got in her car. Hermione and Ginny got in with her.

Harry, Ron and Draco got in the black car. Harry scooped the puppy up and sat it on his lap. He then watched the side mirror as the Death eater jumped up and got in his own car.

Tonks pulled into the street and Kingsley followed suit. But instead of going back toward Grimmauld place they drove around the streets until they were on a country road. Tonks picked up the pace and soon they were flying along the ice-covered road at a hundred and twenty miles an hour.

"Now, Tonks!" Kingsley growled as Tonks approached a corner. She was going way to fast to turn and as she slid up and hit the kerb her car vanished with a pop. Kingsley rounded the corner like a pro. So did the death eater. Kingsley forced his car to go faster and by the time they hit the next corner they were going a hundred and sixty. Kingsley forced his car up on the bank then, with a deafening 'pop', they were parked safely behind Tonks' pink car outside Grimmauld place.

"Good job" Tonks said to Kingsley as they waited for the door to be unlocked. Draco had the puppy hidden in his jacket, ready to hide it upstairs in Harry's cupboard.

Lupin opened the door and they stepped in out of the cold.

"You lost him?" Lupin asked anxiously. Tonks must have alerted headquarters because when they reached the dining room, minus Draco who was hiding the puppy, they found that Dumbledore, Snape, Nixon, and McGonagall, were sitting around the table with Sirius, Moody, and Arthur.

"Did he try anything?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry's piercing. It was starting to hurt now that the numbing cream was wearing off.

"No. He only followed us," Tonks said, taking off her invisible jacket and tossing it in the corner. At that moment Molly came in from the kitchen carrying a plate of biscuits. She took one look at Ron, screamed and dropped the plate.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she hollered, grabbing her son by the wrist. Tonks was whispering to Ginny who wiped away a tear and nodded.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR FACE? WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR EYEBROW!" Molly dropped his arm and rounded on Kingsley. "YOU LET THEM GET PIERCINGS?"

"They're kids, Molly, let them have their fun. They come out anyway." Kingsley was taking it quite well, considering Molly was trying to kill him with her wand. Arthur was holding her back.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THEM DO SUCH A STUPID THING!"

"My job, Molly, was to protect Harry. I have no right telling them what they can and cant do. That's your job."

"He's quite right…" Dumbledore tried to intervene.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN IRRISPONSIBLE MOTHER? WELL I GUESS I AM, LETTING THEM GO OUT WITH YOU IN THAT RECKLESS SLAB OF METAL YOU CALL A CAR…"

"That's enough, Molly" Dumbledore was quite firm this time. Molly stopped.

"Mum" Ginny said quietly.

"Yes dear?" Molly still had her eyes on Kingsley but she listened.

"Can I talk to you? It's important" Molly looked over and saw Ginny crying.

"Of course, come" Molly glared at Kingsley one last time then led Ginny out of the room.

"Hermione, Ron, Draco? Can you please leave us? I'd like a private word with Harry" Dumbledore graciously ordered Harry's friends out of the room. Ron, mumbling viciously, retired to the TV room. Hermione went upstairs to the room she shared with Ginny. Draco followed her.

"You looked good in that dress today" he said, leaning on the doorframe and watching her unpack her shopping. Hermione straightened up and glared at him.

"Just because I helped you with that mark thing doesn't mean I like you, and it doesn't mean I'm open for flirting."

Draco dropped his head and laughed. The feeble sunlight flitting through the window bounced off his messy blonde hair that was hanging across his face. Hermione felt her stomach lurch.

_No!_ She thought, her eyes widening in shock, as she watched the boy in the doorway, _no! No, no, no! I cant like him!_ She shook her head in an attempt to clear it of these frightening thoughts. _He's the enemy! Just because he's cute…_

She slapped herself in the forehead. Draco looked up and their eyes met, grey to Brown, and he stepped into the room.

"I mean it, you did look good," he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath. She tried to push him away. His arm brushed against her breast as he used his hand to catch her by the shoulder.

"Come to the ball with me" he said urgently.

"In your dreams!" Hermione managed to croak as she gave him another shove. She wanted more than anything to go with him but she couldn't say that!

Draco's lips brushed against hers in a ghost of a kiss then he walked away.

"Think about it" he said before disappearing through the door.

Hermione exhaled and flopped back on her bed. What would she do?

"How do we know he was telling the truth? He could have been covering up for some other scheme!" Moody banged his fist on the table. Harry had just told them about Blaise' warning.

"He was telling the truth. I cast the spell on him" Kingsley informed them. He was rocking back in his chair with his feet on the table.

"Well how are we going to stop him?" Sirius asked. He was watching Harry with worry. "If he's going to try and kill in his sleep…there must be something we can do"

"Occlumency" Snape suggested. Dumbledore nodded.

"But is Harry's Occlumency strong enough?" Arthur enquired.

"I have an idea," Harry said loudly. All eyes turned on him. "Well…Blaise said rebound is my best shot. So when he sends it to me, I rebound it then when he's weak I send my own dream to him. A friend said that love would destroy him. What if I send him dreams about the people he once loved? He doesn't feel for his parents anymore…what if I remind him?"

There was silence as everyone took it in.

"Brilliant!" Lupin muttered. All eyes turned to Dumbledore.

"All I need it a picture of them" Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore leaned over and said something to Snape who got up and left the room.

"I think it just might work" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well we don't have anything else" Moody told him.

"Yes, Alastor, I have just sent Severus off to get the picture I keep in my files. He should be back soon"

"Catch!" Fred had just come in from the kitchen and he tossed an apple at Harry who froze it in midair along with Fred.

"Hmm" Harry frowned and tried to apply the right amount of magic. The other members of the room fell quiet in order to let him concentrate better. Harry tilted his head and let the magic out through his hands. Very slowly Fred began to move but the apple stayed still, floating a metre or so from the ground.

"Yes!" Harry hissed, a little early. The apple dropped. "Ah, nuts!"

"Next time" Fred said, catching the apple and taking a bite.

"I've got it!" Snape strode back into the room, a little breathless. Harry snatched it and stared at the yellowing photo. There, hugging a balding man was a beautiful witch with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was smiling brightly at the camera but she looked quite sad. The man wasn't smiling; he was watching his wife painfully.

"I wonder how Voldemort got so ugly," Harry stated. Fred laughed as he looked at the photo over Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up.

"Ok whose going to be my guinea pig?" Snape and Nixon glanced at each other, knowing they were going to have to do the dirty work.

"I'll do it" Nixon said, pushing his chair back and making room for them.

Molly entered the door from the hallway. She'd been crying.

"Arthur, come here please" the couple left and Sirius looked at the door quizzically.

"What was that about?" Harry hesitated then, figuring they'd find out anyway, told them.

"Ginny's pregnant"

Shock horror.

"Ok. Back to business" Dumbledore pulled everyone away from his or her own thoughts.

Nixon raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's forehead.

"_Legilimens_"

Harry felt his teacher burst into his mind but, instead of seeing his own memories, there was a film playing in his head. It was only a silly little one that Nixon must have thought up on the spur of the moment; Harry was walking through a paddock full of daisies. Suddenly he tripped on an invisible rock and fell into a stream. He sat up and looked at his reflection in the water. As the ripples slowly subsided, his face came into view and he found that Nixon had turned him into a clown.

_Ok_, Harry thoughts reached the back of his mind, _easy now._

He used his magic to force the thoughts back on Nixon whose spell began to weaken. Once the clown was out of his mind he summoned the image of Voldemort's parents and sent it after the previous one.

His eyes flew open and he found himself laying flat on his back. Lupin and Sirius were kneeling next to him.

"How did it go, Harry?" Lupin asked quietly.

"Fine I think" he sat up and looked at Nixon who was standing in the same place, smiling.

"Good job"

**Time to review! just press the little button... **


	8. Fight for Love

**Chapter 8**

Harry felt fine after their first attempt but he knew Nixon was going easy on him just to let him get the hang of it.

Snape stood opposite him now and Harry knew he wasn't going to show mercy.

"Ready, Potter?" he brandished his wand "_Legilimens"_

Snape's image came as more of a bang in Harry's mind and he felt his scar throb. Harry was standing in his bedroom at privet drive. Vernon came into the room wearing a death eater's mask. He lunged at Harry with a knife and Harry could hear it slice through the air. Harry pushed it away as hard as he could, barely remembering to send Voldemort's parents after it.

This time when he woke up on the floor he found that he was shaking. Lupin gave him some chocolate and he felt better.

They practiced for the rest of the afternoon. Snape and Nixon took turns forcing more powerful images on Harry who began having trouble pushing them back but he knew what to do now.

Just before the teachers were about to leave Dumbledore pulled Harry aside.

"You know what to do. We'll be back later tonight but if you're in bed by then remember if you can't send it back, empty your mind. Remember the Occlumency" he patted Harry on the shoulder then followed his staff from the room.

Ginny, Molly and Arthur came into the room and everyone paused their conversations to look at Ginny.

Harry beckoned her over to sit beside him. He noticed she still had the ultrasound envelope tucked under her arm.

She sat heavily and tossed it on the table.

"What did your parents say?"

"They were angry at first, then disappointed, which was much worse, then they told me they'd support my decisions to keep it. I don't know how I'll afford it though" she dropped her head to her hands and Harry put a supportive arm across her shoulders. Harry let his eyes wander around the room while she cried. Now that no one was focused on him it was interesting to see what people were doing.

Kingsley was pulling his stolen items from inside his shirt, which must have been enlarged like the car because he had a fair bit under there. Tonks was wiping the makeup from her eyes while she told Lupin and Sirius about their run from the death eater and his 'ugly' car.

Molly was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Arthur was telling Fred, George and Moody about Ginny.

Kingsley put his sunglasses on and grinned at Harry before getting up to get a drink.

Draco came in wearing his new jumper, which was plain black and had a hood, which covered his face.

"When's dinner on? I'm starved"

"Mrs Weasley's cooking it now" Harry informed him.

"I might go help then" Draco wandered into the kitchen. He'd become a big hit with Mrs Weasley over the past week, helping in the kitchen, cleaning the house and listening to her problems. She called him the son she wished she had which made Ron crack his knuckles in disgust.

Towards the end of dinner Harry began to feel nervous about that night. What if he couldn't do it? Would Voldemort kill him or cripple him, mentally? Or would he just be sick like last time?

Sirius noticed his anxiousness and sent him off to have a hot shower.

Harry pressed his head against the shower wall while the hot water soothed his back. He clenched his eyes shut and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyebrow and his scar hurt, meaning that the numbing cream was completely gone and Voldemort was preparing his attack.

Harry was just getting ready for bed when Sirius came. Harry, believe it or not, prayed the puppy in his cupboard would stay quiet.

"You'll be ok" Sirius told him, fidgeting with the lock on the window. Harry's parents watched quietly from their picture. Harry watched his godfather with sadness. What would Sirius do it Harry didn't survive the night?

"Never mind me. I can't help what happens. Will you be alright?" Sirius turned and smiled at him. "As long as you're fine I'm fine." He moved forward and stood beside him.

"Hello, James" he said, the sadness re-entered his voice as he and Harry turned to the portrait. "How have you been?"

"He'll be fine, Padfoot." James reassured him. "Now let my son get to bed. He has a big night ahead of him." Sirius gave Harry a one-armed hug and left. Harry turned off the light and crawled into bed.

It was a long time before Harry could sleep. His scar was throbbing gently and when Ron finally came to bed he pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't have to talk. Harry listened to the creaking in the hall outside as the other house dwellers made their way to bed. Sirius opened their door once to check Harry then moved on.

It was only when the house was completely silent did Harry begin to doze.

He dreamt that he was Nixon's clown, dancing around his privet drive bedroom. Vernon came into the room but the knife he was holding turned out to be a daisy.

Suddenly his mind turned white and pain seared through his whole body. He was withering in pain. His brain slowly came to life and he tried to push the pain away. He wasn't strong enough, it would edge from his mind then come bursting back in.

"_Oh fuck you!_" He screamed telepathically to Voldemort and used all his will to force the pain away. Suddenly it was gone and he quickly sent Voldemort's parents after it. It was Voldemort's turn to feel the pain. His screams came flying back into Harry's head and the boy who lived was forced to sit up, clawing at his own face and pulling his hair.

The light above him switched on.

"Harry?" it was Ron.

"Leave him," that voice sounded like Dumbledore.

Finally the screaming died away and Harry saw the room swirl into view. He vomited and fell out of bed. There were footsteps in the hall outside and upstairs. More lights were turned on and the door opened. Harry vomited again, his scar was searing with pain.

He rolled over and pressed his head on the cold floor.

"Go away" he whispered; the pain subsided in the cool of the night.

"Harry?" Harry rolled onto his back again and opened his eyes. All he could see was blood. His scar had burst open.

Shivering violently, he sat up and wiped it away. Someone handed him his glasses.

The whole household was there, watching his expectantly.

"He won't try that one again" he choked before fainting.

When Harry woke again it was morning and the sun was streaming gaily through the window. He was tucked into his warm bed that had been fitted with new sheets.

The only evidence of the night before was a splitting headache that had burdened Harry's head and the sickly taste of vomit that was still fresh in his mouth.

He sat up, very slowly, and reached for his glasses.

"Your awake!" Ron was sitting in a mass of coloured paper and unwrapped presents. The pug dog was bouncing playfully in the paper.

"Mum left you some water. Said you'd feel sick when you got up." Harry found the glass of water beside his bed and drank it all in one go.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. His headache was still there.

"Only early. I don't think anyone is up yet… well are you going to open your presents?"

Harry reached over the end of his bed to the large pile of presents. Ron crawled across the floor to watch.

The first one was the homemade jumper from Mrs Weasley. It was red with a lion on the front.

Ron got him a massive load of magical sweets plus some of the twins merchandise.

Hermione got him a book called 'fighting your fears, defeating your enemies'.

"She got me one to," Ron explained, unlatching the puppy from his sock.

Malfoy got him a book on magical snake breeds and how to charm them and a necklace with a snake's fang hanging from it.

Sirius got him a book called, 'controlling magic, no wand needed' and a little bonsai tree.

'_Sooth your inner soul_' said the note attached to the pot.

He got a friendship bracelet from Claire, and it wasn't one of the cheap, cheesy ones either, it was a real silver chain with a plate attaching the ends.

'_Remember me_' was inscribed on the underside.

Harry reached down for his final present. It was from Lupin, Tonks and Moody. Harry unwrapped it quickly and a palm sized pink crystal fell into his hand.

'_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_' was scrawled on a note in Moody's messy writing. Harry stared at it long and hard but nothing happen exept his headache worsened. He dropped the crystal on the bed, making a mental note to ask Moody what it did.

"Come on I'm starved" Ron said, jumping to his feet. Harry quickly got changed into jeans and an old blue t-shirt before picking up the puppy and following Ron from the room.

"How did everyone know when to come last night?" Harry asked as the descended the stairs. Ron's face became grave.

"You were screaming, mate. It was horrible. Then you fell out of bed and kind of had a seizure. Dumbledore said to leave you. When everyone else showed up you kind of went normal again then you fainted. Sirius thought you'd died. Hermione and Ginny were bawling their eyes out. Remember they didn't know about it. Dumbledore proclaimed you alive and mum clean up your spew and put you back to bed. No one expected you to wake up for a few days." They'd reached the dining room door and Harry hid the puppy behind his back.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron called out, pushing the door open for Harry.

Sirius, who had been writing something, dropped his quill and stood up sharply.

"Merry Christmas" Harry pulled the wiggling puppy from behind his back and dropped it on the table. It scrabbled for a foothold then ran at Sirius, wagging its curly tail wildly.

Sirius' jaw dropped then he grinned.

"On ya, Harry" He scooped the puppy up in his arms and let it lick his face.

"I thought you could do with a friend while no-one's here" Harry sat down; his headache was making his vision blurry.

"Well she sure beats Kreacher."

"How are you feeling, Harry" Lupin was sitting at the end of the table sipping coffee and reading the daily prophet.

"My head hurts. But other wise fine."

Harry could smell something roasting in the kitchen and he knew Mrs Weasley was already starting on the Christmas dinner.

"Dumbledore wanted to know if you had a vision or not" Sirius said. He had the puppy on her back and was scratching her stomach.

"No. It was just white. His screaming hurt the most."

"So you did get the picture to him?" Lupin was watching him avidly now.

"And the pain he sent me. I could feel it at the same time though"

"You did well." Sirius said, "I'm going to call her Jill" he added suddenly. He and Jill were bonding well.

Mrs Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen with a plate of toast.

"Oh Harry! We weren't expecting you for a few days!" she skipped Lupin and offered Harry some toast first. He accepted a piece and took a bite. Suddenly he felt his chest become hot and heavy. He dropped the toast and ran from the room.

He only just reached the toilet bowl before retching and throwing up. Molly was right behind him, rubbing his back and making hushing noises.

"Sorry" he mumbled when he finished.

"Nonsense. You couldn't help it, dear. I'll go and get you some water." Molly left as Malfoy walked in. he saw Harry and grinned.

"Nice performance last night. Does your head hurt?" he washed his face under the tap and inspected his eyebrow piercing.

"Shut up" Harry replied groggily. Malfoy can and sat next to him on the floor near the toilet.

"Salazar showed me something before we left school. Hold still." The blonde boy pressed his silver skull ring against Harry's forehead. Harry slowly felt the pain draining away until he only had half the headache he had before.

"Ouch. Your head did hurt" Malfoy rubbed his own head and closed his eyes.

"What did you do?" Harry's brain was clearing now but his stomach was still feeling unsettled.

"Salazar told me we can share our pain through the rings. Unfortunately I have half your headache now. I need an aspirin."

Malfoy got up and left as Molly came back with Harry's water.

Harry was throwing up again half an hour later.

"It's getting worse. He can't hold anything down, he's getting dehydrated and he has a fever"

Harry lay on the lounge in front of the TV with a bucket tucked under his arm and listening to Molly tell Sirius about his sever vomiting in the hall outside. It was just after lunchtime and he was throwing up every half hour and, every time someone forced water or food down his throat, he would throw up quicker.

Harry turned the TV off and sat up. He was sick of watching the Britney Spears documentary.

"He has to go to a healer, Molly. Your home remedies aren't working." Molly hesitated then agreed with Sirius.

"I'll take him," Lupin offered. "I have to go over that way anyway to pick up some things for Moody."

Sirius came into the dark living room and sat beside Harry.

"Lupin is going to take you to saint Mungo's. Will you be alright to go in those clothes?"

Harry, not wanting to trek upstairs to change, nodded and got up. Lupin helped him out to the car, waited while he threw up in the snow, and laid him in the backseat.

It took them half an hour to get to the magical hospital and it was only in that short time that Harry started shivering.

"It's only the fever setting in," Lupin explained, helping him through the window and into the waiting room. Harry nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Second floor" the witch behind the counter said when Lupin explained Harry's problem. She was staring at Harry's scar with deep interest.

Lupin led Harry to the second floor where they were met by a healer who led them along a white corridor and into an observation room.

"So, what's been the problem, Harry?" the healer asked, peering at the boy over his tiny spectacles. Harry tried to speak but found he'd lost his voice so Lupin explained.

"He's been vomiting regularly all day, every half hour in fact, and not long ago a fever set in."

"And what was the boy doing last night? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Lupin hesitated before answering.

"Voldemort tried to kill him through the mind."

The healer's hairy eyebrows shot up past his hairline.

"I see…" he mused, trying to stay focused. "Well. It could be a psychological problem; you-know-who could have damaged his brain. But it may just be a common muggle bug. Has he been exposed to the muggle world recently? You-know-who may have just lowered his immune system."

"You mean I could be mental?" Harry butted in. he wished he hadn't because his stomach began to stir again.

"I highly doubt it. But I'll just run a few tests…" the healer set out, doing strange things with his wand. Harry sat quietly through it all, willing his stomach to stay still. Finally the healer stopped his work and smiled.

"It's just a muggle bug. It should be gone by morning." Harry sighed with relief.

"Is a fever usually part of a bug?" Lupin asked. The healer frowned.

"The fever seems a bit magical. But it is harmless. It's usually due to using lots of magic in a short period of time. It wears the body out." The healer reached into a drawer in his desk and bought out a tiny little bottle and poured half the contents into a goblet. "Drink this. It wont cure you but the vomiting will stop."

Harry gratefully took the goblet and gulped down the substance, which tasted like orange juice.

"I don't feel better" Harry said, wiping more sweat from his forehead.

"It shouldn't. It's best to let these things wear themselves out. It builds the immune system. The drink, like I just said, stops the vomiting so you can drink something now and most likely join in on the big feast tonight. Don't eat to much though or the vomiting will start again." The healer smiled and Lupin signed the bill.

Harry was able to sit in the front seat for the ride down town.

"It wouldn't be the best Christmas you've had, would it?" Lupin said, parking in the main street and turning the car off. Lupin's car was just a little car, one that a not so rich family might have but not an embarrassment to ride in.

"It wouldn't be the worst, either" Harry commented, following Lupin down the street and into a little herbal shop.

"Moody want's herbs? What for?"

"Just a potion. I don't know what kind." Lupin grabbed a sachet of jasmine and two of Eranthis hiemalis. He paid the guy at the counter who looked stoned off his face and they left.

Harry savoured the bitter fresh air on the short walk to the car. He found it stuffy living in a house with countless people.

"Are you feeling better?" Molly asked, quite wildly the second Harry was in the door. Harry hid his face and shook his head.

"Voldemort gave me brain damage. It's only a matter of time before I lose my mind completely. The healer couldn't do anything."

Mrs Weasley gasped in horror.

"Stop it, Harry" Lupin said idly. "Molly, he's fine. It's just a muggle bug and a fever. He had some potion and he should be better by morning."

Harry looked up and smiled kindly at the woman who was much like a second mother.

Molly frowned. "At least your humour's still there. She took Harry to the kitchen and gave him a glass of water.

"Can we come near you, yet?" Draco was standing at the door, smirking at Harry's pale and sweaty face.

"Oh, don't come to close! They said I have rabies!" the two boys laughed and Draco moved into the room.

"Don't come to close, Draco! You could catch it. It is a muggle bug and they spread like wild fire." Molly warned him away.

"We have a resistance towards each other, Mrs Weasley." Draco dipped his finger in the gravy and tasted it. "I'll only get it if Ron or the girls get it."

Molly frowned again. "No doubt they will. You enjoy your good health."

**remember to Review!**


	9. do your really think a party is sutible ...

  
Chapter 9 

Harry, feeling quite weak after being too active, retired to his bed for an afternoon nap. Malfoy helped Molly in the kitchen for a while longer then decided to go to his own room and finish his book.

He noticed Hermione in the study on the way past and he stopped. She was writing a letter to someone.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked, standing directly over her and trying to read her note. She flipped it over and stood up.

"No"

"No as in you wont go with me or no as in you haven't decide?"

Hermione moved over to Sirius' family tree, avoiding Malfoy's piercing gaze. She took a ragged breath and forced herself to turn around.

"No…I haven't…I haven't decided. You happy?" she tried to sound snappy to scare him away but her voice wavered. Why was she feeling such a deep attraction to him?

"Very" Malfoy smiled and brushed his hair from his face. "Very happy."

"Good. Now piss off." He left and she sat back down to her letter to her mother.

She sat for several minutes, trying to figure out how to finish her letter when thoughts of Malfoy came flooding back into her mind.

She imagined what it would be like to kiss him. She'd only ever been kissed twice. Once by Krum at the Yule ball and the second time by Ron who kissed her in the common room the previous year. Neither of them have much experience. It wasn't long before her imagination ran wild and she pictured herself being saved from Voldemort by Draco.

Finally she finished her letter saying that she would come and visit them for the night. She folded the parchment, gave it to Hedwig who was waiting at the window and left the room.

Harry woke a few hours later to Mrs Weasley knocking on the door.

"Dinners ready"

Harry sat up, feeling a bit groggy like you usually do after daytime sleep. Finally he got up and went downstairs.

About fifteen people where seated around the feast-covered table. Harry took a seat between Malfoy and Hermione. He could feel a certain amount of hostility between them.

The feast started and Harry loaded his plate with chicken and Greek salad. Remembering what the healer said, he ate slowly, trying not to force the delicious food into his gut.

Sirius bought out a big bottle of Rum and poured it out for each of the adults. Harry noticed it was straight rum and the adults were already becoming slightly wild.

Ron was watching his mother carefully and when she finished her second glass of rum he pounced.

"Mum can I go to Blaise's party?"

Her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Blaise who?"

"Just some guy from school"

Harry could have slapped himself in the forehead. He knew Ron hated Blaise but he would have gotten further if he'd said that Blaise was his mate.

Molly's eyes narrowed even more.

"Blaise who?" she repeated.

"Zabini"

"Absolutely not!"

"But Harry's going!"

This time Molly rounded on Sirius.

"Your letting him go to a death eaters house? For a party?"

"He's a teenager, Molly. And you know very well that Zabini is on our side. Snape and Dumbledore clarified it"

Molly sighed.

"Fine. Will there be alcohol there?"

"It's B.Y.O" Draco informed her.

"He's not going. None of them are! It's not safe to be going out to a wild party like that. What if you-know-who showed up?"

"Harry is entitled to a social life, Molly. If we don't let him out because Voldemort might show up means we're the weak ones. It means we're scared of what he could do!" Lupin was having his input now and Molly was becoming exasperated.

"Well I still don't think they should go to a teenage party. You know what they're like."

"Mrs Weasley, we ARE teenagers. It's only one party!" Harry could feel another headache coming on and he was becoming short tempered.

"Fine! Go! But your not drinking Ron!" Molly got up and went to the kitchen, claiming her pie was burning.

"I want you to be responsible with your drinking, Harry" Sirius said seriously. "I will buy you some but do not drink anyone else's alcohol. You don't know what they're drinking."

"And no drugs!" Arthur added, "That could be the worst possible thing to do…"

When Harry woke the next morning he found that Ron had already left and Hedwig was missing. Hermione or someone must have borrowed her.

Harry eased out of bed, bid his parents good morning and went to breakfast.

When he reached the front hall he found Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione, bags packed, saying goodbye to everyone.

"Where you going?" Harry asked Hermione when she turned to hug him.

"I'm going to visit my parents. I'll be back tomorrow night in time for the party. Ginny and her folks are going to meet Dean's parents then go to a teen pregnancy specialist so they're staying in London."

"-There's left overs in the fridge. Make sure you eat. Look after yourselves. If anything happens you know where to find us…"

"We'll be fine, Molly" Lupin assured her. The mother shot a dirty glance at Sirius then led her family and Hermione out the door.

Lupin checked his watch.

"Looks like it's just the men tonight. Tonks in on duty."

Harry went into the kitchen where he found Draco trying to make toast.

Harry poured himself a bowl of corn flakes and went to sit at the table in the dining room. Draco joined him a minute later nursing his own bowl of cereal; his toast lay burnt and forgotten on the kitchen bench.

When breakfast was over Malfoy suggested the TV and Ron and Harry, not having anything better to do, followed him out of the dining room.

"Looks like you got new neighbours at number eleven, Sirius" Sirius and Lupin were in the hall and Lupin was staring out the front window. "They have kids, two little ones and a girl, looks like she's about fifteen"

Harry, Malfoy and Ron, who were paying no interest while passing through, changed direction and ran for the window.

Ron shoved Lupin out of the way and the three of them peered out. A petite looking girl was playing in the snow with two little boys. She had a snub nose and dirty blonde hair that was cut into a bob.

"She looks a bit…you know…immature," Ron stated. Suddenly their front door opened and another girl came out. The three boys craned their necks, thankful that their house was invisible.

The new girl looked a little older that the other one. She had black hair tied back in a stylish braid. She was wearing excessive amounts of jewellery and looked like she belonged on a Hawaiian beach, not on the shitty side of freezing London.

"Lets go out and talk to them!" Ron suggested.

"What do we say? We don't want to look eager…" Draco pointed out the obvious

"What about a game of football." Harry turned to Lupin who was laughing at them with Sirius.  
"Stop laughing. Can you conjure us a football?" Lupin obligingly took out his wand and made them a crappy black and white ball that had paint peeling off it.

"Makes it look like you play with it all the time," he said, handing the ball to Harry. The three boys ran to the street and began kicking it to each other. Lupin and Sirius, who was holding Jill, sat watching from the front steps, invisible to the girls but in plain sight of the boys.

The girls watched them with mild interest.

"I want the raven-haired one" Ron informed them.

"No way! I got her" Draco pulled out of the game and ran over to the girls.

Ron and Harry watched enviously, their ball forgotten in the snow.

Draco cracked a joke and the girls laughed. Malfoy beckoned them over.

"Harry, Weasley, this is Meg" he gestured to the blonde "and Tara. They're half sisters"

"You guys got girlfriends?" Tara asked. She looked Ron up and down with a 'your joking!' sneer on her face.

"He does. I'm free" Malfoy informed her instantly, pointing at Harry. He'd completely forgotten about Ron.

"Me too! Meg has herself a fella over the other side of town" Tara and Malfoy eyed each other with eager eyes. Both girls had a handful of freckles across their noses. They weren't beautiful but they a schoolgirl cuteness about them.

They talked for about ten minutes before the girls' father came out and called them inside. At the same time a big black dog came bounding up the street. It sat at Harry's feet, wagging its tail.

"Yours?" Meg asked, patting it on the head.

"Yeah" Harry threw the dog a dirty look "his name is Snuffles"

"Listen, there's a party tomorrow night over on the rich side of town. You guys should come!" Tara handed Malfoy a piece of paper with the address on it.

"We'll be there," Malfoy said instantly, watching the girls run back inside.

"What about Blaise's party?" Ron hissed as they followed Sirius back to Grimmauld place.

"God your thick, Weasley!" Malfoy sneered, "They were talking about Blaise's party!"

"Oh"

Sirius transformed back into a human in the hallway and brushed snow from his hair.

"You were lingering. You can't do that on this street" he informed them, collecting Jill from Lupin and walking upstairs.

The rest of the day was spent lazing about playing wizard chess. On dusk Fred and George came in, covered in snow and shivering.

"It's really coming down out there" Fred informed them. He was holding a six-pack of rum, which he dumped on the table.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked Sirius, pulling off his jacket.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sirius pushed the cans toward Harry. "These are for you and Draco to share. It won't get you drunk but it should give you a spin. Don't mix it with anything!"

Harry studied the can and found that it was mild rum mixed with coke. He didn't mind, after his last experience he was pretty much ready to give the stuff up.

"Who'll Harry's guards be?" Ron asked, looking enviously at the black cans.

"Me, Kingsley and Tonks" Lupin informed them.

"We're coming too" George said "we scored invites off some chick outside the liquor store."

Lupin shrugged "the more the merrier"

"Now Ron, what's this we hear about you and Lavender?" Fred steepled his fingers together and grinned. Ron's face and ears went beet red.

"Yeah, Ron" Harry played along "did you end up asking her to the ball?"

"She said yes" Ron blushed even more.

"Good on ya, little bro!" George slapped him on the back "bout time you got yourself a lady!"

"Is Mad-eye and Dung coming in tonight?" Ron asked, changing the subject

"No" Sirius said, "It's just us seven tonight"

"What's for dinner?" Fred raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Lupin who glanced at each other.

"I guess we'll get takeaway…Chinese or Italian?"

They finally agreed on Chinese and Lupin was elected to go into town and get it.

It was late when Harry decided to go to bed. His stomach was full of rice and chicken and he was feeling quite content. Ron was in the bathroom scrubbing his face because George had slipped a nosebleed nougat into his fried rice.

The next day was just as lazy as the day before until the late afternoon when the boys were getting ready for the party. Ron and Malfoy had just had a snuffle in the hallway because Ron thought Malfoy had stolen his new necklace. It turned out Crookshanks had taken it because Ron had stood on his tail.

Harry was standing in his new jeans searching for his shirt when Hermione came in, fully dressed for the party. She sat on Harry's bed and smoothed her denim skirt over her thighs.

"Bit cold, isn't it?" Harry asked, glancing at her before pulling a black shirt over his head.

"Malfoy told me that Blaise keeps his house at summer temperature so the guests don't have to worry about jumpers. He also said Blaise is a bit of a perv."

"That's interesting" Harry was now searching for his shoes.

"Harry…" Hermione seemed a bit uneasy but Harry couldn't stop to help; they were late already.

"Yeah?" his voice was muffled in the bottom of the cupboard.

"Do your really like Claire?"

"Course I do"

"But doesn't she seem, well you know, a bit trashy?"

"What are you getting at?" Harry found his shoes and was now sitting on the floor glaring at Hermione who proceeded to smooth her chocolate brown shirt.

"Harry, I think she's a death eater. She has this thing on her shoulder and no one is aloud to see it. Didn't you ever wonder why she never wears singlets but she still comes off as a slut?"

"Leave her alone, Hermione" Harry warned. She was just jealous that Claire was more out going than her.

"Please be careful" Hermione got up and left the room.

When they finally assembled in the front hall, alcohol hidden from Mrs Weasleys prying eyes, Hermione had straightened her hair and it now fell down her back like a shimmering waterfall. Malfoy was watching her with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Lets get out of here" Lupin said. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt with a long overcoat making him look slightly fatherly.

Hermione, Ron, George and Tonks got in the pink car while Lupin, Harry, Malfoy, Fred and Kingsley piled into Kingsley's car which was no longer black but a shocking midnight blue.

Malfoy told Kingsley the address and they set off at a leisurely pace with Tonks behind them.

They were three quarters of the way there when five black cars surrounded them and forced them off the road.

Kingsley wound down the window as the leader of the group tapped on his door.

"Hey Kings me man!" the guy at the window was an African man with an Afro. "You up for a race? East side is toeing on our territory."

"Tomorrow night, Razza" Kingsley promised him "I gotta be somewhere tonight"

"I'll respect that. You an' Tonks off for that party?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow?"

"Right here"

Kingsley hit knuckles with his mate and got his car back on the road.

"Bloody east side" Kingsley muttered, noticing the enemy's car drive past. "Don't know what they're getting themselves into"

Lupin smiled and shook his head.

It took them another fifteen minutes of winding through hills where the houses became bigger and bigger. Finally they reached a huge estate with rolling green lawns and a huge black Manor situated on the top of the hill.

The black Iron Gate, topped with gargoyles, was wide open and several groups of people were walking up the gravelled drive that wound up to the front of the house.

"Good fucking god!" Fred leaned through the two front seats to get a better look at the house.

"Put the lights on!"

Kingsley hit a switch and a blue neon light blazed out from beneath the car. Harry look out the back window and saw Tonks turn her own, pink, lights on.

They parked out the front of the house and several guys with their pants hanging around their ass cracks came over.

"Hot ride, dude" one of them slurred, reaching out to tap the bonnet.

"No body touches my car" Kingsley pushed him back. "Especially no sticky fingered kids!"

The guy and his friends backed of, cursing at Kingsley who took no notice and locked his car.

Tonks exited her car, looking the same as she had when they went shopping. The only difference was her hair was now shoulder length and in neat little dreadlocks.

"Come round the back. It's the only way to get in," Malfoy instructed, laughing at a few girls who were banging on the front door.

They were halfway round when Mr Zabini, an older version of Blaise, met them.

"Ah yes, Blaise told me that Harry would have guards. Would you like you join my wife and I in the suite? The party is pretty wild"

Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley followed the man to an extended part of the house and through a side door.

Malfoy continued to lead them around the back and through the kitchen door. The music was almost deafening but no one seemed to notice.

Blaise was sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench with two other boys and a red headed girl who was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh hey guys!" Blaise jumped up to greet them. "Chuck your bags in here. Did you bring your own drinks? No-one seems to be into sharing tonight" he opened a cupboard and let them drop their bags in there on top of everyone else's bags.

Harry extracted two cans of rum and handed one to Malfoy. Hermione's parents had also given her rum, which she shared with an envious Ron.

"Let me show you around" Blaise led them out of the Kitchen, down a hall and into a huge living room fitted with a strobe light and the source of loud music. Around twenty people were situated around the room; most were dancing but some were lazing on the sofas that had been pushed back against the wall.

"Chicks bathroom down the hall" Blaise yelled above the noise "guys bathroom is upstairs. Make yourselves at home! Everyone else has!"

"Are all these people your friends, Blaise?" Harry asked, watching more people enter the room.

"Nah. Most are just mates who bought their girlfriends who bought their other friends who bought their boyfriends and so on…see ya later!" Blaise yelled over his shoulder as he was dragged away by a blonde with big boobs.

"Now what?" Fred asked. "Who wants to dance?"

Time to Review! You know your just itching to hit that button…so hit it! 


	10. Blaise's wild party

Chapter 10 

After standing there awkwardly for a few minutes Malfoy was pulled away by Tara who had arrived earlier. Fred and George went of in search of a joint, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry to sit on an empty couch.

"There's Claire" Ron said suddenly. Harry stood up, ignoring the warning glance from Hermione, and went over to her.

"Hey Harry!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him.

"You know this guy?" a macho guy with short cropped hair was leaning against the wall where Claire had been standing.  
"Shut up, Rhys! He's my guy!" Claire was wearing khaki coloured cargo pants and a sweater with the sleeves pushed up. She smelt strongly of marijuana mixed with vodka.

"Lets dance!" she hollered, dragging Harry away and into the middle of the dancing bodies.

Hermione sat with Ron for a long time, watching the goings on. A few fights broke out but Blaise always appeared and told them to get outside. Malfoy was becoming incredibly close to Tara who was handing off his neck while they danced and she couldn't even see Harry anymore.

After sitting there for half an hour she finally got up and told Ron she was going to the bathroom.

She had no intention of going to the bathroom so she just wandered around the rest of the house. The more quiet parts of the house were filled with couples trying to hide their love. Hermione soon found herself on the top floor in a family room. Most of the people in this room were just talking. It must be where the sober teens went.

She had a chat to a few girls then decided to make her way back downstairs. In the hall outside the boys' bathroom she was cut off by a group of boys. Their leader put his arm around her waist.

"Hey there pretty face" he said, running an eye over her. "Want to get away from here?"

"What ever" Hermione thought this boy was cute with his brown hair, blue eyes and handful of freckles. She didn't mind following him and if he tried something she knew what to do.

Tod, he said his name was, led her up the hall and along another dark, deserted hall. Suddenly he grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall. She could feel his lips pressed hard against hers and she tried to accept it. After all, she had planned to show Claire up tonight. That's why she wore a skirt in the middle of winter.

She put her arm around his neck and let him press his crotch against hers. She was starting to feel slightly scared but this was what teenagers did. She wanted to be a normal person for once, not a witch.

Tod put his hand on her thigh and tried to hitch up her skirt.

"No" Hermione tried to push him away. He'd gone to far now.

"Aw come on! You can't put out that much then stop!" he tried again and Hermione became more forceful.

"Aw come on!" he was a lot stronger than she expected.

"Stop it!"

Tod wouldn't stop. Suddenly, when Hermione found herself almost giving in, he was torn off her and thrown back against the floor. Hermione could see Malfoy's body silhouetted against the light of the rooms next door.

"What the hell, man? Me and the lady was just getting comfy!"

"She's my lady" Malfoy growled. He put a firm arm around Hermione's hips and led her away.

"Fucking slut!" Tod called after her. Malfoy took her down stairs and Hermione began to wonder what he'd do with her.

"You owe me," he said simply, letting her go and walking away.

Hermione found a chair and sat down. She'd almost been raped. Now she knew why she wasn't like Claire; Claire would have had sex with a total stranger. There was something up with that girl.

"Hermione? Oh my god! Hermione Granger!" a sassy brunette with her hair in braids stood over Hermione with a huge grin on her face.

"Leyla? God! Look at you! How have you been?" Hermione jumped up and hugged her old friend.

"Fine! I haven't seen you since you left for boarding school! How is that, anyway? Its co-ed right?" Leyla tugged on her shirt, watching Hermione in amazement "have you got yourself a fella?"

Hermione told her about the incident with Tod and how Malfoy had saved her.

"Jeez girl! You've gone a long way from the nerd I knew at primary school. You've even got boobs!" Leyla scanned the crowd. "You gotta show me this Malfoy guy."

"Alright but remember we aren't a couple. He just saved me, that's all" Hermione warned her friend before leading her to the kitchen where she saw Malfoy head. He wasn't there so they went out into the garden. Draco was sitting on a bench with Blaise they were chatting quietly.

"Over there" Hermione whispered, pointing in their direction.

"Oh he is fabulous! And that's the guy who owns the party, right? He's cute too. I want to dance with him"

Before Hermione could stop her, Leyla had dragged her over and sat down between them.

"Your Blaise, right? Come dance with me, aye?" Blaise grinned at Malfoy, took Leyla's hand and led her back inside. Hermione was about to follow but Malfoy stopped her.

"Sit down, Hermione"

"No…I have to-"

"Just sit"

Hermione sat awkwardly beside him, avoiding eye contact. Malfoy watched her for a moment then threw his head back and stared at the stars.

They just sat there, for a long time, very quietly, watching the sky. Hermione even began to relax. She watched a star fall across the sky; it had a magnificent tail of red, yellow, green and blue.

"Make a wish" Malfoy said suddenly, jerking her out of her daze.

It started to snow.

Harry, exhausted from dancing, finished off his last can of rum and sat back on the couch. Claire snuggled up to him and stroked his chest.

"What was life like in France?" Harry asked. Claire was finally coming down from her high and was a bit sleepy.

"I was a bit of a nerd. I had no friends. So when we moved her I put on a sluttish appearance. You know, flirting, wearing hardly any clothes. It was a bit awkward but I got used to it. I'm trying to dumb it down a bit. Hermione and Parvati hate me."

"Hermione thinks you're a death eater"

"I was"

"…What?"

"I'm not anymore. That's why we moved here. I was under that curse… I forget what it's called. Oh Harry sit down!"

Harry had jumped to his feet and was staring wildly around the room.

"I can't believe it! All this time you're the enemy!"

Claire began to cry.

"No! No I'm not! I'm not a death eater! I never wanted to be. I never was! I only have to mark! I didn't do anything! Harry comes back!"

Harry walked away. He believed her but he needed to think about this.

He stormed out of the house and over to the suite where his guards had gone. Claire was close behind him, bawling her eyes out and calling him.

"How do you find out if someone is a death eater?" he said, storming into the little living room and startling the adults.

"Why, Harry?" Lupin asked, glancing at Mr Zabini and his wife.

Harry pointed at Claire who had Mascara smeared across her eyes. "She has the mark but she claims she isn't. How do I find out?"

"I'm not, Harry!" Claire grabbed his arm as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess we can test her," Kingsley said slowly, exchanging a look with Lupin.

"You can use the bedroom," Mrs Zabini offered and Lupin led a bawling Claire in there with Kingsley close behind.

"Thanks for that warning about Voldemort" Harry said shyly to Mr Zabini.

"No worries" he smiled kindly "anything to bring that son of a bitch down"

"Kev!" his wife said.

"How are the rest of them going, Harry?" Tonks asked, examining her nails.

"Dunno. I haven't seen them for a while."

It took Lupin and Kingsley fifteen minutes but finally they came out with triumphant smiles across their faces.

"She's clean. She was under the Imperious Curse, she never went to a meeting and she and her family are indeed in England for hiding purposes."

Claire ran to Harry, still sobbing hysterically.

"Stoned" Harry mouthed over her shoulder when Tonks and Lupin exchanged a glance.

Satisfied, he led Claire back to the house. She was drunk of her head and was wobbling so much that Harry practically had to carry her.

"Harry?"

They were in the almost empty entrance hall that was as big as the one at Hogwarts. Harry turned and found himself face to face with none other than his good old cousin, Dudley.

"How the hell did you get invited to a party like this?" the piggy boy turned and laughed with his friends.

"The guy who owns this place is a mate of mine." Harry hoisted Claire up and she looked blearily at Dudley.

"God your fat"

Dudley let the comment fly over his head.

"And who's this?"

"My girlfriend. You got a problem with that?"

"Bullshit. You don't have any friends!" Dudley and his mates laughed again.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked wearily, trying to keep the peace. He'd have a hell of a time trying to fight Dudley with no backup.

"I know the guy who owns the party, too" he said boldly.

"You know Blaise?" This generally shocked Harry.

"Yur" Dudley looked up as Blaise came through the front door, his arm slung around a brunette.

"What's up, Harry?" Blaise reached out with his free hand to help Harry hold Claire up; she was almost collapsing. The brunette offered her a drink from the bottle of vodka she was nursing. Harry pushed it away.

"Who the hell are you?" Dudley scrunched his face up and glared at Blaise.

"I wouldn't talk to your host like that," Harry laughed, watching his cousin go pale.

"C'mon" Dudley led his friends away.

"Did you know him?" Blaise waved to a few girls who were passing through.

"Yeah, he was my cousin"

"No kidding?"

Draco wandered up.

"Can you guys feel that?" he was frowning. "It feels kind of…Magical."

Blaise and Harry stood perfectly still. There was a strange vibrating in the air.

"It's probably just the snow," the brunette said. The boys had forgotten she was a muggle.

"Malfoy, can you take Claire and get her some water? I'll go find Ron"

Harry wandered back into the living room. There were heaps of people there now, all dancing wildly around the room. Harry found Fred and he told him Ron was out in the Rec room. Harry had no idea where that was so he continued to wander. He bumped into Hermione who looked slightly worried.

"Can you feel that?" she whispered as she joined him in his search for Ron.

"Yes. Malfoy and Blaise already know."

They found the rec room and in the middle of the rec room, surrounded by people, was Ronald Weasley. He was showing the people 'magic tricks'.

"God, Ron!" Hermione grabbed him and dragged him away; he was swaggering all over the place.

"Who did you get drinks off?"

Ron shrugged and held up a joint. Hermione hit it to the ground.

"There's something not right, Harry" Hermione sounded worried and Harry agreed. The vibrations were becoming stronger.

At the bottom of the stairs they ran into Kingsley.

"Someone cast a spell. We have to get out of here."

"What about Fred, George and Draco?" Hermione asked, watching Kingsley shunter Harry toward the front doors.

"Lupin'll get them"

They ran to the car but didn't make it. About a foot from the car they ran into an invisible wall.

"Fuck!" Kingsley pressed against it and it turned electric purple. There was a huge bubble shield over the house.

"Hello, Harry" Harry turned and found himself face to face with Salazar Slytherin.

"Back in a sec." he said and followed Salazar to a quiet part of the estate.

"Death eaters are surrounding this place. I think they may be after Draco, though, because there are only three fully-fledged Death eaters. The rest are juniors getting practice." Salazar squeezed the bridge of him nose. "You can't get out. You'll have to fight them. Get rid of the muggles, find some black capes and use the darkness as your advantage" the god suddenly shimmered away. Harry ran back to the car were Kingsley was watching a group of muggle run through the shield. He replayed Salazar's message.

Kingsley contemplated it then led them back to the suite.

"Kev, we need some capes. Cut of the power, we're under attack"

Review! Need I say more… 


	11. I hate him so

Chapter 11 

The muggles were gone, the power was cut and the witches and wizards were prowling around the house.

Harry pulled his black cloak tighter around him and adjusted to hood. He was standing in the shadows of the entrance hall watching moonlight beam across the floor from the windows and contemplating the night's events.

They had tried everything to get out of the bubble. They tried Apperating but the bubble was blocking them. Harry, who could apperate in un-apperateable places, was only able to apperate to the rooms of the house. They had even tried Occlumency. Lupin had told him to use his wand so the death eaters didn't find out about his powers.

The front door suddenly opened and Harry tensed himself. It was Lucius Malfoy. With him were Bellatrix Lestrange and Rookwood. They slid into the room and opened the door wider so several shorter death eaters could get in. amongst them was Crabbe and Goyle.

Rookwood tried the light switch but nothing happened.

"_Lumos_" Malfoy's wand tip lit up and its light danced across the room. Harry apperated just before it hit him.

"They're in the entrance hall" he whispered, landing with a thud beside Lupin. He nodded and pulled his own hood over his head.

Blaise was absolutely pumped; he was jogging on the spot and muttering about how he would beat the living shit out of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked slightly sick at the thought of facing his father. The four of them, Harry, Lupin, Blaise and Draco stood at the top of the stairs watching the death eaters cautiously search the house.

"Right, take them out from behind, stay in the shadows and try not to come face to face with them. It's better if we stay anonymous" Lupin explained in a whisper.

The three boys nodded and they split up.

They had hardly gone out of each other's sight before Harry heard a thump up the hallway. He quickly changed direction and found Blaise standing over Goyle's limp body.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, noticing Blaise's wand was still in his pocket.

"Hit him. It gives me more satisfaction"

They split up again and Harry found himself back in the entrance hall. He watched the double doors at each end of the room but the place was deserted exept for Hermione who was hiding in the shadows over the other side. Harry looked towards the staircase where Kingsley was tapping his foot in order to gain the death eaters attention.

Hermione scanned the room then made a run for Harry who was about to go up the stairs.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy slid through the front doors, making Hermione freeze in a little patch of moonlight in the centre of the room.

Hermione reached for her wand and at the same time her hood fell back, revealing her face.

"Mudblood, huh? Well I have a little treat for you…" Lucius raised his wand and pointed it directly at Hermione's heart.

"Run, Hermione!" Harry called. But it was to late; things all started happening at once.

Lucius charged his wand, several people entered the hall, including Blaise who was mid tackle with Crabbe.

Then, from the Living room doors; a figure in a black cape came sprinting into the room. He ran straight at Hermione, cloak billowing magnificently behind him. His hood came off.

Draco Malfoy.

He grabbed Hermione and span around so he was shielding her with his body. The curse hit him in the back.

"_Crucio_"

Draco screamed, a blood-curdling, shrill scream that echoed horribly around the high vaulted ceiling. He dropped Hermione from his arms and fell to the floor.

Lucius, taken by surprise, dropped his wand and the curse vanished.

"Draco?" he sneered, regaining his original composure "what are you doing?"

Spells and curses began flying around the room as more death eaters came. Kingsley stunned Rookwood, Lupin was mid-duel with Bellatrix and Blaise was sitting on Crabbe's chest repeatedly hitting him in the face.

"Get out" Draco said, his voice ice-cold. "Get out, before I kill you"

Lucius laughed and pointed his wand at his son.

"We originally came to rescue you but, obviously, you're just as soft as your worthless mother…" Lucius took his time choosing a place to aim the curse.

"Crucio!"

Lucius went flying off his feet and hit the floor, convulsing in pain. Draco moved forward, wand pointed directly at his father's heart.

Harry continued to watch from the shadows, not ready to draw attention to him until the time came.

Bellatrix fell backwards into Draco who lost control of the curse. Lucius used this split second to fire his wand back at his son.

Harry didn't hear what the death eater said but purple flame shot from the end of his wand. It hit Draco in the chest and he dropped to the ground. Hermione screamed and ran to his side.

Harry was just about to blow Lucius' brains out when he noticed a pair of electric blue eyes peering out at the scene from a darkened corner. A low growl filled the air then, fast as lightening, swift as a ghost, a beautiful white tiger leapt from the darkness. It glided through the air, heading straight at Lucius who was preparing for the killing of Hermione.

The powerful paws of the tiger hit Lucius directly in the chest. It braced itself and Lucius was instantly winded. The tiger leapt again, this time taking a swipe at an unknown junior death eater.

"He's dead!" Hermione screamed, shaking Draco by the shoulders. "He's dead, he's dead, and he's dead!"

"No!" Harry, distracted, ran to Hermione and Draco, leaving the safety of the darkness behind.

Thank god for his cloak.

He knelt beside Draco and pressed his skull ring to the blonde boy's cold forehead. Nothing happened and for a moment Harry truly thought him to be dead.

Then, out of the blue, there was a sudden intake of breath and Draco's eyelids fluttered open.

"Get up!" Harry grunted, grabbing his friend by the front of the robes and yanking him to his feet. The sudden movement caused Harry's hood to fall back.

Harry looked up and his eyes caught Bellatrix's. She stared for a moment, her eyes growing wide, and then she started shouting in delight.

"Potter! Potter's here! Potter's here!"

Harry felt a sudden throb in his scar and he knew Voldemort was on his way.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry sent Bellatrix and two other juniors flying back against the wall.

"Harry…" Lupin was sporting a broken arm.

"He's coming! We have to go!" Harry could feel the pain worsen steadily. He forced it back on Voldemort and suddenly the bubble shield outside weakened. Several more, older, death eaters entered through the front door.

"Sabi!" Blaise yelled and the tiger wheeled around and forced attack on the new arrivals.

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry pointed his wand at Lucius who was recovering. His legs and arms snapped together and he became unable to move.

Harry span on his heel and stunned Crabbe and Goyle with one shot. His wand was making his magic more focused and therefore stronger.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" several wands flew into the air. Harry was indeed wreaking havoc toward the death eaters.

Harry sensed someone behind him.

"CRUCIO!" The man screamed.

Voldemort. Harry was shocked but he maintained the intensity of the curse.

"Everybody out!" he yelled to his allies. They ran for the door. A few stray death eaters blocked them but Harry used his free hand to cast the Tarantallegra spell on them. They fell over dancing.

Harry could feel his curse on Voldemort weakening so, abandoning magic; he shoved the murderer of his parents off balance and ran for the door. Green streaks of light followed him to the car where everyone was standing with their hands on the bonnet. Harry dived and touched the cold metal.

A familiar jerk behind his naval told him it was a portkey. They were spinning through colours and sound before landing, quite loudly due to the car, outside the quiet Grimmauld place.

Malfoy collapsed.

Sirius opened the door and ran onto the street. It was only then that Harry noticed Dumbledore with his hand on the car.

Very slowly, the order members helped each other inside the house.

Molly was in the dining room with Ron who, along with Claire, had been locked away in a room due to their alcohol consumption. Dumbledore must have been able to get them home early.

Molly uttered a soft scream when she saw the state of the group.

"I knew it was a bad idea!"

Kingsley, sporting a bleeding nose, carried Draco upstairs to his bed. The rest of the group, ignoring Molly's frustrated complaining, followed.

Dumbledore summoned Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts and into to the room.

It wasn't long before Malfoy's bedroom was transformed into a hospital wing.

Harry sat on a chair in the corner watching the going ons. He and Hermione were the only ones who didn't need healing.

Molly had been running around the room in frantic mode, yelling at all the order members about letting the children out. Sirius finally snapped and told her to get out or shut up, her complaining wasn't going to fix them.

Dumbledore informed the Zabini's that their house would be placed under a proper secret charm and was at the moment being relocated to the other rich side of town, the west side.

"Remus has informed me that you were able to cast two spells at once" Dumbledore conjured up a chair beside Harry's.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Harry was jerked out of his daze; he'd been watching the window which was steadily getting lighter.

"And you cursed Voldemort?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was him at the time, though"

"Your scar wasn't hurting?"

"I pushed the pain aside"

"You did well. Harry"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You were there, why didn't you fight?"

Dumbledore frowned in thought.

"I arrived at the same time as Voldemort. When I saw the destruction you were causing on the death eaters behalf, I stood back and let you do your job. After all, it is your fight."

Harry smiled and stood up.

"I think I'll go and have a shower or something"

Harry left the room and walked downstairs. He was tired as hell but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew Draco would be ok.

He walked down to the front hall and, without noticing, grabbed Jill, went outside and began to walk. He walked slowly around the block, waving to early morning joggers and watching the sun rising slowly over he buildings. He was thankful for the chill air on his face; it was keeping him awake.

The sun was well up when he and Sirius' pug dog returned home.

Harry stood at the door for a moment, savouring the fresh air and preparing himself for the blow he was going to get for leaving the house.

He knocked evenly on the door and a few minutes later Sirius opened it.

"Don't do this to us, Harry" he said sternly. But he looked relieved. "You know it's not your fault the death eaters and Voldemort showed up."

Harry was surprised.

"I know. I was only walking."

"And what would you have done if they showed up again?"

"Fought them. I did pretty well last night"

Sirius shook his head. "Just tell someone next time you go out."

Sirius led his godchild to the dining room where a few recovered members were eating bacon and eggs. The Zabini's had been sent home to their new location on the west side.

"Where were you, Harry?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Walking. Hows Malfoy?"

"He'll be fine" Kingsley informed him. "He's still asleep though."

"Here, have some breakfast"

Harry sat and accepted a plate of food from Molly.

When they were finished eating, most people retired to their rooms for a long awaited sleep. 

**Review or I'll break your kneecaps!**

**Just Kidding! (Shakes fist)**


	12. Why Ginny?

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the Christmas holidays were quite uneventful, just how they should be.

Malfoy recovered sufficiently from his blasting, Harry had finally mastered the freezing skill and the Hogwart students were getting ready to go back to school.

Things were quite calm on the morning of their departure, unlike the usual hustle and bustle, the children had managed to get their belongings together the night before.

"I wonder who the foreign guests will be" Ginny mused, rubbing her stomach. After seeing the specialist she had become quite excited about having a baby and she was just starting to get a lump.

"I'll bet they're French" Ron said, eating the last of his toast and dragging his trunk to the hall where all the other trunks were waiting to be loaded into Tonks car.

"Is everyone ready?" Molly called, striding into the hall and observing everyone and their luggage.

"Ginny, put a jumper on. You'll catch a cold. Ron, I think you forgot Pig and Hermione dear; Crookshanks' biscuits are in the pantry. The rest of you in the car or we'll be late!"

The rest being Draco and Harry filed obediently out to Tonks car. After Draco had recovered, Tonks had taken them out into the snow and made them paint her car. It was now white with blue racing stripes running across the top.

The boys put their trunks in the boot and stood, warming their hands on some blue flames igniting from Tonks' wand, waited for the others.

Finally everyone was in the car, Tonks and Lupin in the front seats. As the car pulled from the kerb, the five students turned and waved to Molly out the back window until she was no longer in view.

"I think it's kicking!" Ginny said excitedly, patting her stomach.

"Ginny, the baby probably wouldn't even have legs yet. Its only five months!" Hermione said, logically. Ginny pouted.

"Here we are!" Tonks exclaimed twenty minutes later as they pulled into the Kings Cross parking lot.

The students unloaded their trunks and Lupin went to fetch some trolleys.

They went through the brick barrier two at a time.

"See you in the summer" Tonks said as she and Lupin watched the train roll away.

"Bye!" Harry called out the window before settling back in his seat beside Hermione.

"Well that was one hell of a holiday" Ron exclaimed. It was just the three of them in the carriage, just like old times.

For most of the trip they played games of exploding snap, wizards chess and pigged out of pumpkin pastries. The occasional Gryffindor dropped in to say hello and Harry soon found out that the majority of the train riders knew about Blaise's party.

The sun was just setting, Harry and Ron were finishing their fourth game of chess and Hermione was deeply indulged in a spell book, when Claire appeared for the first time.

"Hi" Harry said, exchanging a quick kiss. Hermione narrowed her eyes over the top of her book but said nothing.

"Harry, can we talk?" Claire led him out of the carriage and up to her own where there was no one about.

"I never really got to explain about that death eater thing," she said, eyes dropping to her feet.

"It's OK. Dumbledore sorted it out and now you family is under the protection agency"

"I know. But I should have told you. It wasn't right to keep it from you like that, especially while your fighting other death eaters."

Harry shrugged. "It can't be helped. So how was your holiday?" Harry noticed that she was wearing tracksuit pants and a floppy jumper. Her hair was un-brushed and she wore no makeup. She must really be cutting back on the sluttish appearance.

"Fine, a little boring. But what do you expect? I have no friends."

Harry expected her to burst into tears after this remark but she just smiled longingly.

"You'd better get back to your friends, Harry" Harry watched her for a moment then leant forward and kissed her.

It was the first time he'd kissed her in private and somehow it was much more fulfilling.

Harry caught up with Hermione and Ron in the entrance hall as everyone filed into the great hall for the welcome back feast.

Harry, seated between Claire and Ron, was just digging into his lamb chops when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. Silence fell across the hall.

"As you know, starting this Friday and progressing for a few weeks, we will be host to a number of guests willing to learn Magic in old English style,"

"Who are they?" Dean yelled out.

"Thank you, Mr Thomas. As I was saying, Hogwarts will be host to some foreign guest. Twelve students from three different schools will be joining us on Friday. Chinese, Greek and Australian." Dumbledore paused dramatically while students whispered to their neighbours.

"Also" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "due to the recent attack of Voldemort," he stared pointedly at Harry "the Ministry has decided to enforce a self defence class for sixth year students. Starting tomorrow morning the selected students will undergo Martial arts training under the skilled eyes of four Samurai warriors.

"Seventh year students will participate in a course in Hogsmeade on Wednesdays. Now, Please let me introduce our new Samurai masters, Gobermoru, Manchiyo, Tokugawa and Yukimura"

The students clapped politely as four Japanese men entered the Hall and lined up along the stage for everyone to see. Each wore a similarly designed outfit though each was a different shade of earthy colours and each had its own unique symbol on the shoulder.

Curved blades, about twenty-four inches long, hung from each mans left hip. A shorter knife was strapped to the right. A wooden stick was strapped across their backs along with a bow and quiver full of arrows.

Each man bowed in turn and it took Harry a moment to notice their outfit colours were similar to the Hogwarts colours.

Two of the men looked like brothers, they both had dark skin and grey, pointy beards. The third man had slightly lighter skin with no beard, though his hair was still grey. The fourth looked a fair bit younger than the rest. He had the darkest skin and a little pointy beard off the end of his chin in a dark brown, almost black, colour.

Each man bowed again and left the hall.

"Grade six students will meet on the grounds for the first lesson of every day until the end of term for training. You may continue your meals now" Dumbledore sat down and the hall stayed silent for a moment while they took it all in. suddenly noise exploded through the hall as everyone began talking at once.

"Martial arts? Cool!"

"I hope we get the young one!"

"We get to miss potions!"

When the Gryffindor sixth year boys retired to bed that night they found a neatly folded white suit on the end of their beds. They were similar to the suits Karate students wore.

They boys, talking excitedly, tore off their clothes and replaced them with the suits. Each came with a red belt.

"This is going to be so mad!" Seamus muttered as each boy tried to sleep. This term was looking to be much better.

The next morning, right after breakfast, the nine Gryffindor students assembled on the school grounds with Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. All students wore their new white suits; the only difference being the colour of the belts.

The Samurai warriors emerged from the forbidden forest ten minutes later and separated the students into their house groups.

The Gryffindors got the young Samurai warrior, Tokugawa, who led them to the lakes edge where teacher and students sat on their knees in the snow facing the water.

"My name is Tokugawa. Until you obtain a certain level of skill you may refer to me as Master Tokugawa, Shogun or Daimyo. You are here today, and for the rest of the school term, to learn, not only the Martial arts of fighting, but self-discipline and weapon skills.

Starting tonight at mealtime, you will begin a strict diet. No saturated fats or processed sugars. Tomorrow morning you shall rise with the sun to exercise you legs followed by half an hour of rest of your choice. You will then have a large breakfast before you undergo an hour of tough Martial arts training before proceeding to school. Understood? Good. I sense that you have sharp minds. Let us begin."

Tokugawa straightened himself and eyed each of his students with piercing blue eyes.

"The Arts of the Samurai is not only to build strength and skill but also to build the strength of the mind. An ancient power, dating back to 1603, has passed through the Samurai blood enabling them to pass it to whom they will. That is my goal for you, to give you the strength of the ancient power. If you learn the Arts correctly you will find that a wand for magic is no longer needed. Observe."

Tokugawa opened his palm and a white dove flew from it.

"Wow" Neville muttered. Nods of approval went around the small group.

Harry shared a knowing glance with Hermione.

"Please rise to your feet. We will begin with simple blocking movements. I will now, deciding by your strength, pair you with one of your kin. This person will be paired with you for the rest of the term. Learn to trust them, as they will learn to trust you. Your lives may depend on it one day."

After some careful deciding, Tokugawa paired Hermione with Claire, Lavender with Parvati, Neville with Ron, Seamus with Dean, which left Harry standing by himself.

"You shall be with me, Harry Potter" Tokugawa said, bowing. Harry bowed back nervously. Tokugawa proceeded to demonstrate, using Harry as a dummy, how to effectively block.

By the end of the lesson the students were feeling tired but quite content by their practice. Having no time to change, they put their black robes over the top of their white robes and hurried off to Charms.

"That was great!" Hermione said as she took out her books. "I would have liked to have a shower though…"

The students went through the day buzzing excitedly about their new class and by dinnertime they had completely forgotten about their diet.

"What the hell?" Ron exclaimed when he saw the state of the great hall. The long tables were still there but now, at the end of the tables, smaller tables had been place and the Samurai warriors were sitting at the end of their own house tables.

Harry and Ron took seats either side of Tokugawa and waited patiently for the rest of their class to arrive.

"Before we eat we must say grace to the god. The god is usually one's father or the great dragon. Bow your heads."

Harry, not knowing what the great dragon was, preyed for his father. When he looked up he found a little wooden bowl in front of him filled halfway up with plain white rice. Lavender and Parvati were already digging into their small meal with chopsticks.

Harry picked up his own chopsticks and attempted to raise the rice to his mouth. He managed to get one grain to his lips before trying again. It took a long time for them to eat the rice and Tokugawa wouldn't let them leave until they had finished every last bit.

At long last it was only the sixth grade students left; all the other students had retired to their common rooms.

When Ron finally finished his food, they were allowed to leave.

"What a day. This fighting stuff is harder than I thought!" Dean informed them as the five, extremely tired boys got ready for bed. Harry could hear Neville's stomach rumbling as his eyes closed and he fell into a dream where Sirius was flying his broom over London, shooting snowballs at thousands of Samurais fighting in the streets.

Suddenly his scar throbbed and an image of Ginny burst into his mind. She was clutching her stomach and screaming; "don't hurt my baby! Don't hurt my baby!" Harry laughed insanely and pointed his wand at her.

"Shut up!" a green jet of fire blinded Harry's vision and he used all his might to push it away.

Suddenly it was gone and he woke up, scar throbbing, sweating uncontrollably. Ron was turning his light on and getting out of bed.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled hoarsely. Ron froze and stared at him. His face was very pale. The other boys began to wake.

Harry jumped from his bed and ran to the Common room.

"Ginny!" He yelled up the girls' staircase. "GINNY!"

Hermione and Parvati came down moments later looking dishevelled and wrapping dressing gowns around their waists.

"Hermione, where's Ginny?"

"She should be in bed, but I'll check her dorm." Hermione hurried back upstairs only to return seconds later with a few of Ginny's friends, all of them looked terrified.

"She's not there. And she didn't come in tonight either!" Olivier said. Harry only needed to hear it once; he was out the portrait hole and running down stairs and corridors at an explosive speed. Ron wasn't far behind him and the rest of Gryffindor wasn't far beyond that.

"Vampire sucks!" the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office didn't budge.

"FUCKING HELL!" Harry hit the gargoyle with his fist and it shattered into tiny pieces.

The Gryffindor students froze in their tracks as Harry disappeared up the staircase.

Dumbledore met him at the door wearing purple Pyjamas.

"Harry?"

"He's got Ginny. I saw them."

"Oh" Dumbledore called Fawkes over and the pair vanished in a burst of flames.

Harry waited impatiently by Dumbledore's desk. He had a feeling that the headmaster was at the Burrow, checking out the Weasleys family clock.

Ron, Hermione and Dean fell into the room, followed by the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Harry, how-"

"I used my wand. You just didn't see it" Harry answered to Ron without missing a beat.

Dumbledore reappeared and release Fawkes' tail feathers.

The students and previous headmaster portraits waited without breathing or blinking.

"She's alive" Harry sighed with relief "but the clock says mortal peril. Voldemort is indeed holding her captive"

Dumbledore strode around to the other side of his desk.

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave, exept Harry of course, I need more information."

The students filed reluctantly out of the office and Dumbledore closed the door. Harry, yet again, could sense what Dumbledore was going to do so, instead of waiting for Dumbledore to use the Occlumency charm, Harry forced the dream into the old mans head with such force that Dumbledore nearly toppled over backwards. Harry lessened his strength and tried to focus.

When Dumbledore had all he needed he cut off the connection.

"It looked like they were in a spare apartment in London. I can tell by the paint on the walls. British people always seem to have the same kind of paint on their walls. And it was snowing outside the window"

Harry was impressed on how Dumbledore could pick up such fine details but that wouldn't bring Ginny back.

"Will he hurt her?" Harry asked than answered his own question. "Of course he will" he could feel an overwhelming sense of rage building in his chest.

"I really don't know Harry. I know it will be hard, but I'd like you to go back to sleep. You might pick up another hint of Voldemort's plan."

"What if we can't find her?" Harry tried to keep his voice calm but he couldn't help clenching his fists as the anger boiled over.

Dumbledore looked worn and sad. "I don't know, Harry, I don't know. There's a very slim chance that she'll survive…"

Harry turned to the door and sub-consciously vented his anger on Voldemort.

Images flashed into his mind and he was Voldemort again.

He pointed his wand at Ginny and sneered.

"Is it Potter's child?" he asked in his cruel, cold voice.

Ginny couldn't say anything; she was crying to hard.

"ANSWER ME YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" Ginny still didn't say anything.

Voldemort moved over to the window and gazed into the empty street below him. A signpost at the end of the street read 'Hindsight Avenue'.

This was when Harry's anger hit him. The evil wizards knees buckled and he had to grasp the windowsill to keep himself upright.

"Potter!" he hissed and tried to close his mind to Harry. The second wave of anger hit him and he fell to the floor. Ginny tried to make a run for it but Pettigrew caught her at the door.

"My l-lord?" he stammered, holding Ginny by the elbow and moving closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Voldemort tried to compose himself but the final wave of anger swept over him and he fell to the floor again, screaming and clutching his head.

The room faded away and Harry found himself on his knees at the door of Dumbledore's office. The old man was kneeling next to him.

"He thinks the baby is mine." Harry said in a deflated voice.

"Did you see anything else?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"He's in a three story building on Hindsight Avenue." Harry looked up and met Dumbledore's gaze.

"I'm going to kill him. Right now." He scrambled to his feet but Dumbledore pulled him back to the floor.

"No, Harry. Not until Ginny is safe. You have to strategise."

"But-"

"Go back to bed, Harry. I'll go and find Ginny."

Harry obeyed him and went back to the Common room. He knew Dumbledore was right but that didn't take his anger away. It was his fault Ginny was there. But as long as she didn't speak, he wouldn't hurt her.

The Common room was alive with people who bombarded him the second he was in the door.

"Did you find her, Harry?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Where are they?"

Harry ignored them all and went straight to the boys' dorm. Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean followed.

"He wont hurt her until she talks" Harry said, more to assure himself than anyone else.

"Talks about what?" Ron asked. He was white and shaking.

"He thinks the baby is mine. If she doesn't say anything at all he wont hurt her."

Dean sat down heavily on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"She'll be ok. She's a smart girl," Neville said. These were probably the most comforting words he had said in his entire life. Harry climbed back into bed.

"I have to sleep in case Voldemort tries something."

The other boys got into bed and the room was peaceful once again.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Harry long to fall asleep and he had a very dreamless night.

**Come on… you know your just itching to hit the review button and tell me how great the chapter was …**


	13. Screw you, Voldemort, I blew up a street

Chapter 13 

It was still dark when the boys woke in the morning, though it was far from quite.

Their room was filled with the sound of a hunting horn.

"Get up! It is time to start the day!" Tokugawa was standing at the door holding a curved wooden horn in his hand.

The boys groaned, rolled out of bed and, with much prompting, dressed in their white outfit.

"Shogun, could we have today off?" Ron asked blearily. "My sister is…"

"I know about the girl. That is no excuse to quit your training."

"Idiot" Ron muttered, heading out the door.

"An idiot, Mr Weasley," Tokugawa raised his voice, "is a window washer on the forty-fourth floor who steps back to admire his work. I am no idiot."

"What ever"

The girls were waiting for them in the common room, half asleep and slumped over the furniture.

"Come" Tokugawa led the unwilling students through the endless corridors and out into the blistering cold snow. He then sent them on laps around the castle and, the castle being so huge, and the snow being so deep; it was pain and a half on their legs.

By the forth lap the girls were beginning to lag behind and the boys were continuously falling over. Tokugawa, however, powered on ahead. He didn't seem tired at all despite the fact that he had a bag of sand draped over his neck.

Harry had lost count of the laps he had done when Tokugawa called it quits.

The students, quite the opposite of their moods the day before, were tired and grouchy as they slouched back up to the castle soaking wet and dripping with mud.

Ron and Hermione waited for the others to get ahead before inviting Harry to come to the prefects bathroom.

Malfoy was already there, soaking up to his neck in bubbles. Hermione disappeared through another door that led to the girls' bath. Ron and Harry undressed and slid, with satisfied moans, into the pool-sized bath with the Slytherin boy.

"We had to do laps of the castle too" Malfoy said when Harry asked. "We were a few hundred metres in front of you, though."

Harry told him about Ginny but, instead of being shocked, he merely nodded.

"I could sense it last night." He tapped his silver ring. "That was some anger you had bottled up."

The boys soaked and talked for a while longer before heading off to a healthy breakfast of porridge, eggs, exotic fruits and guava juice.

That afternoon Harry went to visit Dumbledore in his office.

"They were gone before I got there. They are looking after Ginny quite well though; I found a feast set up in the room she was being held captive in. I suppose they were trying to bribe her" Harry nodded and left.

As the week wore on, Harry found himself fitting snugly into his new routine. He'd get up before dawn to run around the castle then either go to the prefects bathroom with Ron or the normal showers with Dean then a healthy breakfast followed by an hour of intense training then a full day of classes. After that he would go and talk to Dumbledore before retiring to bed. Every night he dreamed of Ginny, every night she was in a different location, and every night Harry would go and see Dumbledore who would go to the location, only to return empty handed and exclaiming that they had moved on.

"I wonder why he thinks the baby is mine?" Harry mused, late on Thursday night as the boys got ready for bed.

"Remember when he possessed Ginny in her first year?" Ron said. "Well Ginny liked you back then so maybe you-know-who still thinks she still does and…yeah…you know the rest."

Harry fell into an uneasy sleep where Ginny was now tied to a chair in a room with peeling yellow wallpaper. Voldemort was becoming impatient.

"Tell me who the father is!"

"NO!"

"Have you tried the imperious curse, my lord?" Pettigrew enquired.

"Yes. She seems to have an immunity to it."

"My lord, if it is Potter's child, what do you plan to do?"

"Don't be so naïve, Pettigrew. If it is indeed Potter's child then I shall raise it as my own. It might be the secret to defeating that pathetic teenager once and for all."

Voldemort crossed to the window and surveyed the sight. Up on the hill he could see a glistening palace with thousands of yellow lights. Below it was a cool, black lake.

Harry awoke with a start.

Voldemort had Ginny in Hogsmeade.

Harry scrambled out of bed and ran to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster must have been expecting him because he was waiting outside the renewed Gargoyle.

"Hogsmeade" Harry gasped and, without a second glance at Dumbledore, ran to the entrance hall and down the Hogwarts drive.

Slowly a plan began to take form in his mind.

"Accio Cloak!" he muttered when he reached to gate. His invisibility cloak came soaring out the tower window and reached his outstretched hands at the same time that Dumbledore reached his side.

"It's that house over there." Harry pointed up the quite street to a lone house on a corner. "You put a shield over it so he cant apperate and I'll get Ginny."

"Harry-"

"I'll get Ginny," he repeated firmly. Dumbledore ceased to argue and the two of them moved stealthily down the street. When they were close enough to the house, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and moved into the house. Just before he closed the door, he gave Dumbledore thumbs up and he conjured a shield.

Harry went straight to the rickety old staircase and apperated to the top. He could hear voices behind the first door he came to and knew, by the throbbing in his scar, that Voldemort was in there.

He moved to the next door where he heard sobbing from within. Harry peered back down the hall and opened the door. Ginny's sobs cease uberty and her eyes widened in surprise.

"_Whose there?_"

Harry removed the invisibility cloak.

"Harry?"

Harry placed a finger to his lips and moved across the room and untied the girl.

"POTTER!" Pettigrew was standing, mouth wide open, at the door. Suddenly he turned and ran back to the other room.

Harry forced Ginny over to the window.

"Make a big pillow!" Harry yelled to Dumbledore who did as requested. Harry was just about to throw Ginny out the window when it slammed shut by itself. Harry swung around just in time to block the imperious curse that was flying his way.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Voldemort sneered. He was using one of Harry's favourite methods of stalling; talking. He noticed Harry's hand on Ginny's back.

"Ah so it is your child?"

Voldemort was so naïve.

"Yeah" Harry said defiantly. Ginny opened her mouth only to be pinched into silence by Harry.

Harry used his other hand to unlock the window again.

Voldemort tried to surprise him with a curse Harry had never heard of before but Harry was ready and the curse rebounded onto the wall.

In all the confusion, Harry managed to get the window open and push Ginny out. She called to him from the ground but he ignored her and turned back to Voldemort.

"Lets finish this now. You and me." Harry pulled his wand out. Voldemort seemed a bit nervous but he lifted his wand up to shoulder height.

"AVADA KADAVA!" they shouted at the same time. The curses hit each other and exploded in a frenzy of green flames.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as the smoke cleared. He was hoping to catch Voldemort by surprise. But he was ready and waiting with a shield. He tried to stun Harry over the top of his shield but Harry dis-apperated and re-appeared behind him.

"Jokes on you, Voldemort, the baby isn't mine!" He was just about to finish his life long enemy when Dumbledore's shield weakened and Voldemort was able to apperate out of the house. Harry turned on Pettigrew who squeaked and followed his master's lead.

Harry turned to the window and took a running leap before landing safely on the pillow. Straight away he could see why Dumbledore had lowered the shield; he was surrounded by Death eaters and was having a hell of a time fighting them off.

Harry aimed his wand at the closest offender and blew him and two other death eaters off their feet without even using a spell.

He was running purely on bottled up anger.

Harry had to blow a few more off their feet before he reached Dumbledore's side.

"Who are they? I don't recognise any of them!" Harry shouted over the din.

"They're the lesser death eaters. Not in Voldemort's main circle!" Dumbledore shouted back. He had a bright red shield protecting himself and Ginny. Harry didn't need a shield; his emotions had created an invisible force field around his body making him practically invincible.

"How are we going to get out?" Ginny was crying as she tried, feebly, to fight off the closer enemies.

Harry paused from his fighting to summon all the energy he could muster. His skin gained a reddish-gold glow as he reached his maximum strength.

Then he simply let it all go.

The energy flew through the air, breaking the sound barrier and destroying all in its path.

Death eaters were blown off their feet and into buildings, which crumbled as the energy reached them in turn. A chunk of debris came flying through the darkness and smashed into Harry's head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

The sun shone brightly through the busy Hospital wing as Harry opened his eyes.

"Hello there" Claire was sitting on a chair by his bed and when she noticed that he was awake she leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"How do you feel?"

Harry closed his eyes again and thought about it.

"Really, really Happy" he concluded, smiling.

"Well you didn't have to do twenty laps of the castle in this mornings blizzard, did you?" Ron, Hermione and Draco came over and sat on the other side of his bed.

Harry tried to laugh but a sharp pain hit him on the chest. The memories of the night before came flooding back and he sat up quickly, ignoring the worsening pain in his chest and head, which was wrapped in a bandage.

"Where's Ginny?"

Ron pointed to a bed in the far corner and Harry jumped out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Madam Pomfrey came flying out of her office followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"You need to get back into bed, Potter! The girl is fine but I doubt you'll be able to cast a spell for weeks! You've drained every last ounce of you magic!"

Harry got back into bed and let Madam Pomfrey fuss over him for a while before she gave him two potions: one for his head and one for his broken rib.

He felt much better after that.

"Did anyone die last night?" Harry asked, his happiness ebbing away. He didn't know what to do if he had another mans blood on his hands.

"No, Harry" Dumbledore assured him. "But they did suffer major injuries so they'll be out of work for a long time"

"Oh. Well I guess that's a good thing…"

"Can he come to the ball tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he can. I can feel his energy building up already" Dumbledore smiled and led Professor McGonagall out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a few more minutes with his friends before ushering them out, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

She came over and sat beside him.

"Thank you so much, Harry!" she muttered, her voice filling with emotion. "I knew you'd save me"

"Some one's got to be the hero" he smiled encouragingly and brushed her hair from her face.

"How's my little friend going?" he moved his hand down and pressed it on her tiny lump of a stomach.

"She'll be fine"

"She?"

"I have a feeling"

After leaving the Hospital wing, Hermione was planning to go to the Library to finish her History homework but Malfoy grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her the other way.

"So are you coming with me tonight?" he asked urgently. Hermione had been beginning to wonder when he'd ask again.

"Well…"

"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't be a tease. I know your not going with anyone else."

"Oh ok. But it's only for the ball. It doesn't make us an item," she warned, meeting his eye with a deathly glare.

"Your words, not mine" Malfoy grinned and strolled away. The moment he was gone Hermione began jumping up and down in excitement. She wanted to be more than just an item.

Harry and Ginny were allowed to leave the hospital wing when dinner started. As they reached he great hall everyone single person in the room turned and stared at them.

"I heard he blew up the whole of Hogsmeade!"

"Well I heard he killed over a hundred death eaters with a single spell!"

Harry could hear the two Ravenclaw boys talking but, knowing it wasn't true, ignored them and sat next to Ron to start his rice and chicken.

Tonight he preyed to the Great Dragon for the strength to fight before digging in.

"So did you blow up the whole village, Harry?" Lavender asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"I blew up the street but Ginny said that Dumbledore repaired it before any residents found out. And no I didn't kill anyone" he said, raising his voice so the Ravenclaw's behind him could hear. Parvati leaned across the table to whisper.

"Did he rape her, Harry?"

"NO!" he looked around the table. Ron and Dean looked just as sick as he felt.

"That's not on, Parvati!" Hermione whispered back. The other girl shrugged.

Tokugawa surveyed his pupils with mild interest.

"How did you blow up the whole street, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Did you do it the same what as you blew up Dumbledore's gargoyle?" Ron met his eye and silently tried to convince him to confess.

"Yes I did, Ron, with my wand" Harry replied firmly, putting a stop to all conversation at the table.

Just as dinner was ending, Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Our guest will be arriving at any moment. Would all students please exit to the grounds in an orderly manner and line up in your years?"

There was a mad rush for the door and minutes later the hall was empty except for the sixth graders, their Samurai teachers and the Professors.

"Why aren't we rushing?" Neville asked no one in particular.

"You are learning self discipline. Your minds are now telling you that there is no need to rush because you will get there quicker anyway." Tokugawa stood and, with his Japanese companions, led the remaining students from the hall.

The rushing students were having trouble getting out the massive front doors because everyone wanted to be the first out. Harry waited patiently beside Claire who was frowning.

"What's up?"

"Oh" she forced a smile to her face and looked encouragingly into Harry's eyes. "It's nothing…I just have a bad feeling about tonight. But its probably just my… never mind" she rubbed her shoulder where Harry knew the mark was. He put an arm around her and hugged her to his side. There was something satisfying about protecting a girl.

Finally they got outside and lined up. They only had to wait about three minutes before the sky flashed in brilliant colours of red, and gold.

The Hogwarts students stared in awe as a long blue dragon came snaking through the sky. It had white, glowing whiskers half the length of its body and no visible wings.

It also seemed to be singing a melody so beautiful it cleansed the soul.

Gracefully, it glided to the ground in a spiral. It was only then that a bamboo carriage became visibly attached to its tail.

The carriage door opened and four students and a tall man with a beard longer than Dumbledore's exited and walked briskly towards the Hogwarts students who were still staring at the massive Dragon.

The Chinese students, with a word from their teacher, bowed low in respect.

The sixth year students, mainly out of habit, bowed back. Tokugawa and his friends nodded approvingly.

The Chinese students introduced themselves as Fang Yin, Bing, Li Wang and Zhao Wu. There were two girls and two boys but Harry couldn't tell the difference between them except for the fact that the girls had slightly longer hair. Their master introduced himself as Quin.

Two of the seventh graders were elected to show the first guests to the great hall for a quick bite to eat leaving the rest of the Hogwarts students gazing at the dragon, which unhitched itself from the Carriage and took to the sky once more. It flew around to castle before diving head first into the lake and disappearing from sight.

It was only a few seconds before the sky lit up with Blue, white and red fireworks.

The students stared excitedly at the horizon but the display happened right before them. A harsh wind blew across the snow before them, picking up the white powder and sending it into a spiral. Gradually the snow turned to red sand and fell to the ground again leaving five people, two boys, two girls and their teacher standing atop the reddened snow.

"Far out it's cold 'ere!" one of the boys exclaimed, following his peers up to the waiting hosts. All of them had light blonde to medium brown hair. The girls had their hair tied back in messy ponytails as if they'd just come from the beach.

They're names were, Chelsea, Ebony, Dale and Cameron and they called their teacher Frank.

This time it was two first years that got the honour of showing the new guests to the great hall.

They were barely through the front doors when the sky lit up with Blue and white fireworks. Five white winged horses sprang from the flames and dived towards the ground. Despite their speed, they landed gracefully in a line for their riders to dismount.

They were a well-built group of people and they seemed the least bit intimidated by the cold as they introduced themselves as Assyria, Edessa, Morpheus and Pindar. They're teacher called himself Runako.

This time Dumbledore showed them to the great hall while the Hogwarts students, following McGonagall's orders, went to their common rooms to get ready for the ball.

**You know what to do…**


	14. Welcome to Hogwarts, Voldemort is curren...

Chapter 14 

An hour later, Harry and Ron stood straightening each others ties while Neville shouted about not being able to find his shoes, Dean was gelling back his hair and Seamus had cracked open a bottle of gin and was drinking away his nerves.

"Stop" Harry took the bottle after Seamus spent ten minutes with it. "You don't want to puke all over Parvati, do you?"

Seamus shrugged in resignation.

"It made me feel better though"

Harry looked at the bottle with sudden interest before taking a swig.

"Harry!" Hermione was standing at the door with her hands on her hips. Despite her anger she looked quite beautiful in her ruby red dress and her hair tied so half was up and half was down.

"Sorry" Harry choked as the hot alcohol hit his throat. He handed it back to Seamus. As soon as Hermione disappeared Ron was lunging for the bottle.

After each boy had had his share, they went downstairs in a group looking very flash indeed.

The girls were waiting in the common room adding a last touch of make up and complimenting each other's hair.

"Most of them have already left" Ginny said when Seamus asked where the other students were.

After pairing with their dates, the witches and wizards left the room and made their way to the Great hall.

"Who are you going with, Hermione?" Harry asked, linking his arm through Claire's

"Draco" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

Harry turned to Claire. She looked great in her black dress, heels and Makeup. Her golden curls were tied back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon save a few curls that fell down by her ears framing her face nicely.

"You look good," he whispered playfully in her ear. She giggles and squeezed his arm.

"You too" she whispered back. Hermione glared.

Malfoy was waiting with Blaise outside the doors leading to the great hall. Blaise had Cho, his date, standing beside him looking quite irritated.

"Lets do this properly" Seamus said with a slight slur in his voice. He took Parvati's arm in his, just as Harry had done with Claire, and motioned for the other couples to do the same. When they were ready, Dobby, who was playing doorman with another house elf, pushed the doors opened and the group went in couple by couple. Seamus and Parvati first, then Neville and Olivier, Dean and Ginny, Blaise and Cho, Ron and Lavender, Harry and Claire and finally Draco and Hermione, who felt quite giddy about the whole situation. All eyes in the room turned to stare at the group. They were defiantly the standouts of the night.

There was an all boy band playing on the stage and Harry noted the name 'Tumblestone' scrawled across the drum kit.

"Oh my god!" Lavender and Claire screamed at once. "I love that band!"

She dragged Harry straight over to the stage where a mob of people were gathering and beginning to dance.

Hermione and Draco stood to one side of the hall watching the going ons. When Hermione felt Draco's hand slide around her and come to a rest on her lower back She felt a chill run up and down her spine as she watched other couples stare at them. Draco moved his face closer to hers and for one joy filled second she thought he would kiss her.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. She nodded disappointedly and he moved off to the refreshment table set up by the door.

Hermione took the time to note what the Guests were wearing. The Chinese girls were wearing high-necked dresses that fell to the knee and were white with red flower patterns printed across them. The boys were wearing similar clothing but they wore matching pants beneath their robes.

The Australians were wearing the latest trends. Despite the freezing weather, the girls were wearing short, bright coloured dresses with lots of cleavage. The boys were wearing jeans and button up shirts. The Greeks were wearing white silk dresses with their hair put up and decorated with white flowers. He boys wore white cotton shirts and pants.

"Hello" one of the Australians came over to Hermione who recognised her as Chelsea. She was wearing a pink dress and long dangly earrings that tinkled with every movement.

"I'm Hermione" Hermione shook the other girls hand, fascinated by her accent. "Hey, don't you say G'day down under?"

Chelsea's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Only about ten percent of the country says 'g'day'. And that's mostly forty year old cowboys who still live with their mums."

Hermione and Chelsea talked for a few more minutes, mostly about Harry who was really big in Australia.

Draco came back with their drinks.

"Did you put something in it?" Hermione asked. She couldn't help being suspicious after her last encounter with Tod.

"Course not" Malfoy said idly, pulling a flask out of his pocket and pouring some into his punch.

"God! Your just like the rest of them!" Hermione said hotly moving away from him.

"Calms the nerves" was Draco's reply as he reached over and poured a little into Hermione's cup. He then watched her over them brim of his own cup as she took a sip. She almost spat it out.

"What is it?" she spluttered, hastily putting the cup down.

"Firewhisky"

"Would you like to come and dance with me?" Chelsea asked Malfoy suddenly. She'd been eyeing him all-night.

"Do you mind?" Malfoy was courteous enough to ask Hermione first. She shrugged as if she didn't care but inside she just wanted to stab Chelsea.

Blaise wandered over.

"Up for a spin, Granger?" he asked, glaring at Cho who was sitting in a corner watching Harry and Claire goofing around with Ron and Dean.

Hermione accepted and Blaise dragged her over to dance beside Malfoy.

Blaise was a raunchy dancer and Hermione hated him as he rubbed his body against hers but she was desperate to make Malfoy jealous.

No such luck. Malfoy seemed to be enjoying his dance with the Australian girl.

Hermione was suffering. Is that what Malfoy asked her here for? As a joke to make her suffer? Or was it love?

Just when Hermione's thoughts were beginning to cloud her head, Malfoy moved over and gave Blaise a shove. Blaise knew what to do and he immediately homed in on Chelsea.

Malfoy took Hermione in his arms just as a particularly slow song began.

Hermione, quite unsure of what to do, hesitantly put her arms around his neck as they began to sway to the beat of the music.

Draco put his hand on the back of her head and gently guided it closer to him.

For one more terrifically terrifying moment Hermione was sure this was the big kiss but he merely let her head rest on his chest. She didn't mind this time, though, because she was still close to him.

She could feel his heart beating steadily against his ribs and he smelt lightly of cinnamon with a whiff of firewhisky. She breathed it in deeply, hoping it would stain her nostrils.

The song ended to soon and the lead singer tapped his microphone.

"Well Hogwarts and Guests! That's us for the night!" he smiled as he listened to the girls' screams of protest. "We'll soon be replaced by the Weird sisters. But before we go we have one more song. It's our latest song, 'treasure chest'. Would anyone like to come up her and join in?"

There was a mad rush as the majority of the females in the room ran to the stage, begging and screaming for the blonde guitarist to pick them. He chose Claire.

She screamed in delight as he helped her up onto the stage and started the song.

Claire joined in at the chorus. She didn't have a soprano voice but it wasn't gut-wrenchingly awful either. She sounded like a singer just starting a career.

When the chorus was over she ran to the edge of the stage, where Harry was waiting, and took the leap of faith into his out stretched arms.

He twirled her around once before setting her neatly back on the ground.

Hermione and Malfoy watched from a distance.

"If there was an award for it, they'd win couple of the night easily" Draco mused, watching as Harry led his girlfriend over to the refreshment table.

"Its funny. They were just a couple, mostly for popularity, then, after Blaise's party they became inseparable. I wonder why?" Hermione was watching them too but her gaze was a lot cooler than Malfoy's.

Draco knew why they were closer. He could read Harry's mind. Harry didn't know because he constantly had to keep his mind closed to Voldemort. Salazar had mentioned the power he possessed on the night of Blaise's party. He also knew about Harry's new ability to cast spells without a wand but he didn't tell Harry. The other boy would tell him in his own time.

"Why wouldn't we win?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"So we're a couple now?" Draco smirked at her.

"I guess…"

Draco let his mind wander as Hermione began to rave about how they would have to take it slow.

"-Doesn't she comes across as a bit of a tart?" Hermione's voice interjected his thoughts and he bought himself back to the present. She was glaring at Claire who was hanging off Harry's shoulder, laughing at a joke Ginny had cracked.

"She just wants to make friends," Draco explained.

"Yeah but she just seems to be using Harry. She always hangs around the boys-"

"Let them be happy, Hermione" Draco cut her off hotly. "Jeez, anyone would think you're jealous of her!" he walked off leaving Hermione feeling numb.

How could something so special end so quickly?

A loud ringing filled her ears and her lip trembled. She turned and ran from the room and out into the snow. She ran down the side of the courtyard and, not noticing where she was or where she was going, slipped on a rock and fell.

She sat, crying, in the snow unaware of the cold that was making her shiver.

About ten minutes later a heavy jacket fell across her shoulders and she looked up, startled.

Draco stood over her, hand extended, smiling slightly.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Bit cold out here, isn't it?" he whispered huskily and pressed his lips to hers.

It was nothing she had felt before in her life.

When she'd kissed Krum her teeth had knocked against his and had given her a toothache for a week. When Ron kissed her it was all wet and sloppy.

Draco's kiss was beyond perfection. His lips were gentle yet hungrily eager to get more.

They stood like this for a long time, embraced in a kiss as light snowflakes fell around them, encasing them in a white wonderland.

Harry was having a great time with Claire. He didn't feel embarrassed to dance with her or to show her off to his friends.

The Weird sisters had just arrived in a puff of pink smoke when he noticed Cho and Parvati watching him and whispering to each other.

"Claire? Can we talk?" Parvati called out after a few minutes.

"You don't have to go" Harry grabbed her arm, sensing what was about to happen.

"Its ok" she gave him a quick, reassuring kiss before heading across them room.

Cho was at his side immediately.

"Can we talk, Harry?" she asked, bringing a soft pout to her lips.

"Fine" he said shortly and followed her outside to the courtyard. There were only a few people out there so Harry and Cho moved over to the other side. From where he was standing, Harry could see a couple embraced in the snow.

"Harry it was a mistake for us to break up" Cho said hurriedly.

"Huh?" Harry looked around at her. Soft tears breached her eyes.

"We should be together."  
"Your obsessed with Diggory" Harry said blankly. He had just realised that the couple in the snow was Hermione and Draco.

"All I can think about is you. You and me together"

Draco pulled away from Hermione frowning.

"Can you hear that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just listen."

Hermione listened. Far away, in the direction the forest she could hear chanting.

The chanting became louder as the chanters came closer.

"Give us Potter! Give us Potter! GIVE US POTTER!"

"Oh my god!" Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth.

"We have to go" Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away form their kissing spot. As Hermione turned, she spotted Harry watching them from the courtyard.

"HARRY!" she screamed "HARRY!"

From where Harry was standing it looked like rape. He trusted Malfoy but Hermione was his friend first.

He took off at a sprint and in seconds he had body tackled Malfoy to the ground and was sitting on his chest, fingers curling for a punch.

"What the hell?" Malfoy grabbed Harry's fist in his hand and twisted it, just as his Samurai teacher, Gobermoru, had taught him, so Harry was forced onto his back. Malfoy was now sitting on top of him.

"Shut up and listen, Potter!" Malfoy hissed, clamping a hand over the other boy's mouth as he tried to shout.

The moment Harry heard the chanting he groaned.

"Get off"

Malfoy got up and yanked Harry to his feet.

Without a word the three of them ran back to the castle to get help. Luckily Dumbledore was still in the great hall and the moment Harry had finished talking he took them up to an empty room three floors up.

There they stood, watching the death eaters marshalling on the lawn. Directly below them Hagrid, Snape and Tokugawa were sealing the doors.

"What will we do?" Hermione moaned, dropping into a chair.

"I'll go with them," Harry decided suddenly.

"No" Claire was standing in the doorway with Ron. When she heard Harry's words she rushed into the room and flung her arms around his neck.

"You can't go! He'll kill you!"

"She's right, Harry" Dumbledore said lightly. "I know you have to fight him eventually but you have absolutely no magic left in you after last night"

"I know. But they also know that I blew up a whole street. The death eaters will defiantly be on their guards. I can just lead them to believe that I will blow them all up."

"But Voldemort, Harry, what will you do when you get to him?" Hermione spoke this time and Harry was shocked to see she was crying.

"Yeah how will you kill him with no magic?" Ron moved over to comfort Hermione, much to Malfoy's disgust. The blonde turned to the window and spotted his father at the head of the mob, leading the chanting.

"I actually plan to let him die of old age. No, it's about time he and I sat down for a little chat."

Hermione looked mortified at the thought of Voldemort 'chatting' but she stayed quite.

"Harry be reasonable" Dumbledore was begging with him now. "Voldemort wont sit down to chat. He will kill you the moment you come into firing range!"

Claire gasped and Harry held her tighter to his chest.

"He will chat whether he wants to or not. After all-" Harry opened his palm and let a white dove fly from it "-It not all gone"

Harry peeled Claire from him and headed for the door without a backwards glance.

"Harry, we have a telepathic communication," Malfoy said suddenly, turning his back on the window. The death eaters were getting ready to charge down the door. Harry stopped, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Salazar told me. We can communicate through our minds. It's not the same as Occlumency, we can actually have a conversation."

"Got it" Harry left the room before anyone could say anything else.

He found Hagrid, Snape and Tokugawa with their backs pressed against the massive front doors.

"I'm leaving" Harry informed them.

"Are you mad, Potter?" Snape hissed but he moved out of the way as Hagrid and Tokugawa turned to open the doors.  
"Possibly, I'm, not sure yet."

"Harry" Tokugawa caught him by the arm before he could step into view of the death eaters.

"Remember to meditate. It will revitalise your body twice as fast."

Harry nodded, took off his jacket, slung it casually over one shoulder and stepped outside.

The death eaters stopped their chanting immediately as Harry took each step in turn. Finally he was standing in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Where are we going?"

"Stun him!"

"No" Harry held up his hand as fifty wands were aimed at his head. "I'm here on my own free will. Take me to Voldemort or I'll blow you up just as I did that street."

Lucius snarled but did as Harry said and directed the death eaters back through the snow to the forest.

Just as they reached the brim of trees Harry stopped and looked back at the castle. He could see his friends and Dumbledore silhouetted against the windows. He raised a hand in farewell and stepped into the pitch-black forest.

Fifty wands lit up and the travelled deeper and deeper.

After an hour of solid walking the trees cleared out a bit and Harry and his escorts found themselves at the bottom of a mountain.

They began to climb.

Halfway up Harry suddenly became faithful for the endless laps of the castle every morning. He wasn't puffed in the slightest while some death eaters were having trouble keeping on their feet.

Harry could sense that Voldemort was near and he sped away from the tired death eaters and over to a particularly flat place on the mountain where the trees were so dense Harry had to turn sideways to get through them. Suddenly he found himself in a large clearing scattered with tents and a few fires.

Voldemort was waiting for him.

They approached each other steadily, glaring each other down.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time.

**Re-re-re-review time!**


	15. ah what a weekend

Chapter 15 

"Good, I'm glad we see eye to eye on that one" Harry said after a few more seconds of staring each other into the ground. "I'll go first"

"Why do you go first? Why not the lord?" Pettigrew emerged from one of the smaller tents carrying a strange metal object with both hands.

"SHUT UP, PETTIGREW!" Harry and Voldemort yelled at once. Pettigrew cowered away from the powerful wizards as the rest of the death eaters entered the clearing.

"Fine, Potter. Speak you mind" Voldemort motioned for his minions to stop listening.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"The Prophecy-"

"The Prophecy was made by my idiot of a divination teacher. You're a fool if you listen to her"

Voldemort was speechless. Finally he asked his question.

"Where did you acquire those wandless powers?"

"Why? Are you getting scared that I'll beat you now?"

"NEVER! I am the most powerful Sorcerer in the world!"

"No your not"

"Oh don't start with that Dumbledore crap."

"Dumbledore isn't, either"

"Who is then?"

Harry grinned, a maniacal glint reached his eyes and he whispered,

"_I am_"

Voldemort was beginning to look worried.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh get yourself together, man!" Harry cried, exasperated. "Your way past your expiry date, its time to move over and let the future lord in!" Harry opened his arms dramatically.

"_What the hell are you doing, Potter? Trying to kill him with your pathetic sense of humour_?" Malfoy's voice burst loud and clear into his mind and Harry couldn't help but smile. He turned his back on Voldemort and focused on his mind. Slowly an image of Malfoy appeared but Harry wasn't seeing from Draco's eyes, no, he was watching the scene from the corner of the room. It was as if Harry himself was still in the room.

"_Hey_" He replied and Draco looked up excitedly.

"_I got him_!"

In the room with him were Claire, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and Lupin.

"_What's Sirius doing there_?"

"_You can see me_?"

"_Yeah, can't you see me? Just focus a little more_"

Malfoy paused then smiled.

"_Got you_"

Each time Harry spoke Malfoy would repeat his word the crowd waiting in the room.

Harry noticed Hermione had her head resting on Malfoy's shoulder.

"_Are you and Hermione together now_?" He asked. Malfoy looked down at her and smiled.

"_Dude, I think I have a chance…Dumbledore wants to know where you are…"_

"_I'm in-_"

Harry sensed Voldemort moving behind him and he cut off the connection just in time to dodge the Legilimens charm.

"Oi! We're supposed to be at a cease fire here!" Harry yelled hotly, taking out his wand.

"I thought I told you to take his wand!" Voldemort shouted as his Death eaters ran for cover.

"Never mind…Potter, who were you talking to? You better not have contacted Dumbledore…"

"He doesn't know I'm here" Harry could feel Malfoy ebbing at the side of his mind and he expertly shut him out after sending the words, _I'll talk later…_

"Tie him up."

Before Harry could scare them away again, Lucius and Bellatrix attacked him with ropes and led him into a dark tent in the middle of the clearing and left him there.

Harry had to wait a few hours before his guard fell asleep. Bellatrix had done a shoddy job on the ropes and Harry was able to break free in less than five minutes.

When he heard his Guard, Rookwood, give a loud snore, Harry pulled the ropes away and left the tent. The little camp was dark but by the pink on the horizon, dawn wasn't far off.

Harry straight away went to the largest tent in the clearing. Voldemort's tent.

Inside Voldemort was sound asleep on a double cot. Over one side of the tent was a desk with some paper and a mirror. Harry found his confiscated wand stashed away behind the mirror and he twirled it around his fingers before pocketing it and examining himself in the mirror. He noticed a few whiskers on the end of his chin and he rubbed them thoughtfully.

When asleep, Voldemort looked like a real man and Harry had the sudden urge to kill him then and there but to kill a defenceless man would be sinking to Voldemort's own pitiful level.

Harry left the tent and found a huge tree to climb. He settled himself on one of the larger boughs and tried to contact Malfoy but his magic was to weak and he could only skim the surface of his friends mind before his magic ran out completely. Luckily for him Malfoy felt it and came surging into Harry's mind at the force of a bullet.

"_You ok_?" Draco was walking towards Dumbledore's office, which Harry thought was strange for five o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"_Where are you going_?"

"Dumbledore told me that every time I talk to you I'm supposed to see him"

"_Oh…well anyway, I'm in a clearing about three quarters of the way up that mountain the little kids call 'the stake out'. I'm sitting in a tree waiting for my good buddy Voldemort to get up_"

"_I can see that. Has he caused any trouble_?"

"_Nah… they still think I can blow them up. I think I hear him coming now. Try talking at about lunchtime…_"

"_Ok, bye_"

Harry cut off, as Draco was about to enter Dumbledore's office. He then peered through the protective leaves of his tree and found that Voldemort was indeed on the prowl.

He went straight to Harry's tent and disappeared inside. He emerged seconds later holding Rookwood by the neck of his robes and screaming furiously.

"He's gone you imbecile! GONE!"

Voldemort's rage woke the rest of the camp and for a while the death eaters ran around in a frenzy trying to find the lost boy. Harry took this precious time to meditate.

Finally the men grouped together and set off down the mountain towards Hogwarts. The camp was now empty except for Voldemort and Pettigrew.

Voldemort came searching under Harry's tree and Harry selected this moment to jump down behind Voldemort, giving him the fright of his life.

"I am officially here on my own free will" Harry announced, bringing his wand to the target of Voldemort's crotch.

"How?"

"I thought you were aware of my apparition skills. No? Did you think I was using my cloak in that house? Did you think Dumbledore blew up the street? Well it was I. And I won't leave here until we've settled on a few things. But first, breakfast…"

Harry made his way over to the storage tent and selected an apple from one of the crates before sitting comfortably beside one of the fires.

Voldemort watched him for a moment before storming back into his tent.

The death eaters finally returned from their scrounging of the forest wet and terribly angry. Voldemort ordered them not to harm Harry in anyway before continuing with whatever he was doing in his tent.

Harry spent the first half of the morning teasing the Death eaters and getting them really psyched up. The next half of the morning he thought would be the best time to exercise and he jogged to the mountains summit. He stared at the valley below him for quite some time. He could see Voldemort's camp as well as the Hogwarts castle, Hogsmeade and the train track. Finally he descended.

He was at the edge of the clearing, wondering why there was no snow up here when Draco burst into his mind.

Harry searched around him, found a well-hidden area, and sat before bringing the image of Malfoy closer. He was sitting in Dumbledore's office by the fire.

"_Have you negotiated yet_?"

"_No, but I bet they're wishing I'll hurry up and leave_"

"_Why_?"

"_Voldemort told them not to touch me and I've been bugging them all morning_."

"_Well that sounds like fun…_"

"_I gotta go again, sorry, I can here some one calling my name_."

"_See ya_"

Malfoy cut off the connection, updated Dumbledore then went back to the dungeons for a rest.

In the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was trying to concentrate on her homework. Over to one side of the room Claire was sitting in an armchair looking completely miserable. She'd been pretty much since Harry's departure. Hermione had told her that Harry would be all right and Claire would smile and say, "I know"

But this afternoon it was Draco that Hermione couldn't get out of her head.

Finally, after much debating, she decided to go and find him.

When she reached the Dungeon doorway she stopped, sighed and turned around. At the stairs she stopped again before turning back to the dungeons. She had no idea what she was doing.

When she turned to the stairway for the fifth time, she had just decided that she would go back to the tower when two hands came to a rest on her hips.

"Looking for me?" Malfoy's voice tickled her ear and she pulled away from him.

"No" she replied impulsively. Draco shrugged.

"Very well." He turned back to the dungeon and Hermione lunged out to stop him.

"Wait! Its just…" she wracked her mind for something to say. "I'm worried about Harry"

"He's fine. I talked to him a few hours ago"

"Oh"

"Hermione" Draco put his arms around her and squeezed her gently. "You don't need a reason to be with me" Hermione blushed and nodded.

"You're my first boyfriend, I'm not sure how to act"

"Just be yourself"

Draco took her outside and down to the edge of the lake where they sat on a patch of grass; the snow was finally melting.

"Have you kissed anyone before?"

"Krum and Ron" Hermione blushed again as Draco snorted with laughter. Hermione had fully expected him to be jealous.

"You kissed _Weasley_!"

"I was upset about Harry losing Sirius and Ron was there to comfort me"

"You don't need to explain. Why are we talking at all?"

Draco tilted Hermione's head back and kissed her furtively.

Harry was becoming bored with the camp very quickly. Three separate Death eaters, who were deprived of killing him by Voldemort, had put him at wand point.

It was late afternoon when Voldemort finally called Harry into his tent.

"Tell me where you got those powers, Potter" Voldemort put his quill down and turned in his chair, motioning of Harry to sit as well.

For the first time in Harry's life the two of them were less than five feet from each other and not a single offensive curse had been thrown.

"My Mother, and Father."

"How? They're dead"

"Of course you'd bring that up"

"Tell me, Potter"

"I have a few, lets say, Godly, friends at Hogwarts" Harry smiled slyly.

"The founders" Voldemort filled the gaps blankly.

"Yes. Well it turns out that I'm the heir of Slytherin"

Harry waited for Voldemort to explode and tell him he was wrong but he simply nodded curtly.  
"I thought as much. You may go back to Hogwarts if you like"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe Voldemort was finally accepting him as his equal.

Though Voldemort had said he could, Harry had no intention of leaving until he had gotten his end of the bargain: a ceasefire.

That night when all the death eaters were in bed, Harry snuck from his tent once more and into Voldemort's. This time he stole the papers that Voldemort had been writing on during the day. He took them outside and sat by the light of the fire.

Most of them were of drawing of Dragons and other Mythological creatures.

Harry was once again shocked out of his mind. Voldemort, the most evil wizard in the world today, was an artist!

Harry sorted through the pages until he finally came to one with writing scrawled across it:

_Sands of Egypt blew,_

_Ancient Power stirring,_

_One more evil being for the world to fear,_

_The end is near. Only few can stop it,_

_Joined by the forces of trust,_

_May this evil fall._

Harry tried to make sense of the words, it sounded like a Prophecy. Could it be another Prophecy made for Voldemort and Harry? What was this new evil?

Harry went back into Voldemort's tent to find the man himself sitting at his desk, waiting for Harry.

"What does this mean?" Harry thrust the writing under his arch nemesis' nose.

"I'm not to clear on that" Voldemort snatched his drawing back. "At first I thought it might be that child that the red-head is carrying, then I thought it was you, having these wandless powers but then I realised that you received them from you parents, not the ancient sands of Egypt."

"So it is a Prophecy?"

"Yes. One of my men heard it from a seer in the middle east."

Harry handed the paper back to Voldemort and left the tent once more.

He thought about contacting Malfoy as he climbed his tree but decided against it, as he needed as much strength as possible to apperate home the next day.

A hungry wave of tiredness fell over him and he settled into a hollow in the trunk and tried to sleep.

He didn't come down from his tree the next day until well after lunch. He had spent the most of the day meditating and finally had enough magic to transport home.

As he stood in the middle of the camp, watching the death eaters working, he realised it was later than he thought.

He strode over to Voldemort who was speaking to some grovelling men and demanded attention.

Draco chose that moment to contact Harry who rudely forced him out of his mind.

"I want a ceasefire"

Voldemort nodded, considering the option.

"I'll give you until the end of summer, then we must continue our war."

Harry shrugged. He had planned to ask for a few weeks at the minimum but half a year was well enough.

He apperated.

He landed with loud crack one hundred metres into the forest from Hagrid's hut. Darkness was setting in fast and Harry had to pretty much run to escape the nightlife of the forbidden forest.

He was at the last row of trees when a branch came out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head, making him see stars.

Luckily it was only a graze.

Harry jogged the rest of the way, tired from lack of sleep and mesmerised by the yellow light emitting from the castle windows.

It was in the entrance hall that Harry realised everyone else must be at dinner.

In four strides he was across the room and slamming the double doors to the great hall open.

All eyes turned to him and all talking ceased. Claire jumped to her feet but somehow Dumbledore managed to beat her to Harry's side and he led him to a spare classroom, away from the curious stares of Harry's peers.

"Your head, Harry, did they do this to you?" Dumbledore sat Harry on a chair and knelt down before him, blue eyes met green.

"What? No. I hit my head on a tree coming back. It's only a graze"

The graze was bleeding a little more then Harry expected.

"So did he tell you anything?"

"I bargained with him and got a ceasefire until the end of summer. Also, there's another Prophecy…"

Harry replayed to words to Dumbledore who listened in silence.

"I'll have to check it out, Harry. It may not be for another thousand years for all we know"

At that moment Claire burst into the room. She lunged herself at Harry, pressing her lips to his, quite unaware that Dumbledore was in the room.

Ron, Hermione and Malfoy weren't far behind.

After they had all reunited, Dumbledore told them, including Harry who swore he had already had a decent meal, to go back to dinner.

"You don't need to go to the Hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked as they walked back across the entrance hall.

"Positive. I just need…" Harry suddenly felt a wave of nausea fall over him and he collapsed.

**Do I need to tell you again?**


	16. Ron loves Hermione!

Chapter 16 

Harry woke the next morning; feeling quite revitalised, and got ready for the laps around the castle with the rest of his year.

Dumbledore had said he could have the day off to rest and Ron pronounced him completely insane as he watched Harry put on his white robes.

"Valentines this weekend." Dean exclaimed as the group set off at a brisk run. "What are you going to do with Claire?"

"I heard that she's expecting a good shag" Seamus grinned as he steadied himself before hitting a rock. Harry was astounded.

"She's expecting what?"

"I think I might ask Hermione to Hogsmeade" Ron muttered, going beet-red.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Neville said excitedly, punching Ron on the arm before slipping on a sloppy patch of snow.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked, wondering why Ron would ask her.

"What about him?" Ron spat. He still hadn't accepted Malfoy as Harry's friend. Harry almost stopped running.

"You don't know."

"Know what? Spit it out, Potter!" Seamus was becoming impatient.

"Hermione and Malfoy hooked up at the ball. I think they're a couple now"

Ron frowned and dropped away from the group a little.

"Why does he suddenly like her?" Harry asked the remaining boys with a glance back at Hermione and the girls. They were taking it slow today so they were further back.

"He kissed her, last year after that thing with the department of mysteries," Neville informed them.

"How do you know?" Harry was slightly hurt that his two best friends had been romancing and neither of them had told him.

"I saw them. I don't think Hermione liked it much"

"How do you know that?" Dean was puffing now and was having trouble keeping up. Harry kept his eyes on Tokugawa's back as he powered on ahead of them with his sandbag.

"Because she went and made herself sick afterwards."

Harry felt suddenly sorry for her. Ron would no doubt try and win her over and Hermione would have to choose.

They finished their laps and retired to the baths.

Harry followed Hermione to the Prefect's bathrooms; Ron decided he didn't need a shower and went straight away to the boys' dorm.

Harry was soaking in the pool-sized bath with Ernie when Malfoy came in. he slid into the bubbles beside Harry with a groan.

"Hey, did you know that Hermione pashed Weasley?" Draco said after a while. Harry nodded sadly.

"He also wants to take her out on Valentines Day"

"Oh" the smile on Malfoy's face slowly died.

"Does that matter?" Ernie asked, looking from Harry to Malfoy with superior interest.

"She's my girlfriend"

"Poor Hermione"

"What the hell does that mean?" Malfoy said angrily, sitting up straighter.

"It means she has to choose between her best friend and her guy"

"This is a Katana" Tokugawa explained an hour later, holding up one of nine wooden sticks. "The Samurai's used these to train the young in weapon combat. You shall each receive your own Katana. Treat it as if it is your best friends. It will be the soul of you fighting"

Each person selected a stick. Harry got the last one, which was covered slightly in mud, and wiped it with his sleeve.

Tokugawa then proceeded to teach them how to block, attack and attack with stealth.

When they were finally release to go to normal classes, the sixth year Gryffindor's were feeling immensely pleased with themselves.

"So Harry" Seamus started as they unpacked their books for charms. "We didn't get to finish our conversation. What are you going to do if Claire wants a root?"

"Don't know" Harry muttered, feeling a little sick with himself and Seamus for even talking about it and he was glad when Flitwick put them into groups so he didn't have to hear anymore about it.

Harry was in a group with Hermione, Hannah abbot, (Gryffindor shared the Charms lesson with Hufflepuff) and Ernie Macmillan.

"What's up with Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked, feebly blocking his tickling charm. "He's been distant all morning"

"Girl troubles" Harry answered, not knowing whether it was his place to tell the truth or not.

"With Lavender?"

"I guess… He wasn't to clear on it…"

The day went by normally until dinner when Malfoy came and collected Hermione and took her into the entrance hall.

"I'm following them" Ron exclaimed, jumping up.

"No" Harry grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back down.

"What if he hurts her?"

"He won't"

Ron waited until Harry was distracted with his meal before making a break from the room.

"RON!" Harry lunged after him and caught him at the door but it was to late. Ron had seen what was happening outside.

Hermione was crying ever so lightly and Malfoy had his hands on her shoulders, reassuring her. He then enveloped her in a hug. This was when he saw Harry trying to pull Ron away. He closed his eyes and turned his face back to Hermione.

"_Get him away, Potter_"

Harry put his arms around Ron's chest and lugged him back inside.

"I told you he'd hurt her" Ron seethed as the two of them came back into the great hall. Hermione sat at the end of the table with Ginny and Katie Bell.

"Leave it, Ron" Harry muttered, spooning apple pie onto his plate.

"If he didn't hurt her then why is she crying?"

"Because she doesn't want to hurt you. She's happy with Malfoy and she doesn't want to break your heart by saying no. Now will you shut up and eat?"

In the Gryffindor common room that night Harry was starting a game of wizards chess with Neville when Claire came over and perched on the arm of his chair. Harry pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's up?" Harry asked, using his pawn to kill one of Neville's.

"I was just wondering... what are we going to do on Valentines Day?"

Harry felt sick again

"Well…what do you want to do?"

Harry had been so distracted that Neville had been able to wipe out his king barely after the game had started. Neville wandered off in search of a bigger challenge.

"I dunno…we could go to the Three Broom Sticks or something, nothing special. I'm not real big on Valentines Day. It's bad luck"

"I don't want to offend you, Claire, but some of the gang have been saying you want to…well you know, do it. Is that true?"

Claire laughed.

"That'd be Cho and Parvati making up lies again. Cho wants to get back with you again. And no, I don't want to do it until I'm in a dead set relationship…"

Harry was so relieve he almost missed what was going on around him.

"You just go around pashing anyone who'll stand still for long enough!" Ron and Hermione were having a stand off over to one side of the room and, hearing Ron's words, everyone stopped to listen. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Malfoy, I ask you? Don't you remember how he's treated you in the past?" Ron took a deep breath. Hermione remained speechless.

"Your just a tart, Hermione, a petty tart"

Harry stepped in and pushed Ron away. Hermione burst into tears and ran to the girls' dorm.

"That's not on, Weasley" a seventh year boy Harry knew as Damien Carter said.

Ron glared at everyone around him then finally met Harry's eye. Harry was almost as tall as him now and he stared Ron down as he had done with Voldemort. Finally Ron turned and took flight up the boys' staircase.

Harry sat down again.

"What is the world coming to?" he muttered.

When Harry retired to bed he found Ron sitting on the end of his bed, bathed in moonlight and his head in his hands.

Harry hesitated before sinking into the mattress beside him.

"Your eyes" Ron said, his voice muffled slightly by his hands. He didn't look up. "There was something in your eyes…"

Harry sat emotionless and quite. He neither hated Ron nor like him at the moment.

"I didn't mean it, Harry," he said suddenly, looking desperately at his oldest friend, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I know" Harry was slightly startled to see he'd been crying

"I just feel like I'm losing you, and her, to Malfoy. How can I compete?"

"Your still my best friend, Ron. You've been there for me every single day. Malfoy and I just have a…" Harry sought for the right word "…Connection. What I mean is, we have a good old laugh but I can't trust him to take a bullet for me, like you would."

"But Hermione…"

"…Is with Malfoy" Harry finished. "But that shouldn't end your life, you'll find someone else"

"But what if he does hurt her?"

"Then I shall personally kill him"

Ron grinned feebly "thanks Harry"

For the next few days Hermione and Ron avoided each other, which Harry thought was for the best. Ron asked Lavender out and, surprisingly, she said yes so now they walked around together looking very awkward and holding hands.

On Saturday morning Harry woke bright and early. Tokugawa had released them from training for the weekend due to Valentines Day but Harry, feeling a bit fat, went down to the grounds to run anyway.

On his second lap Harry found Tokugawa running beside him.

"Nice to see your committed, Harry" he said, throwing the sandbag over his shoulder.

Harry got to breakfast early as well, having done only half the amount of laps as usual, and found that he was the first there.

He'd just finished his toast when a group of tired looking students entered the hall. It was the Australians.

They sat around Harry and set out filling their stomachs.

"It's freezing here!" Dale said, wrapping his coat tighter around him and sipping some orange juice.

"It'll get warmer" Harry informed them.

"Actually" Ebony stated, "Our winter back home is still warmer than your summer"

Her friends groaned.

"So what grade are you guys in?" Harry glanced up as a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff entered the room.

"Five" Chelsea said "but we can go to any class while we're here"

Claire came over and squished between Harry and Cameron.

"Happy Valentines!" she handed him a little white flower.

"Aw thanks!" he grinned and gave her a kiss. Cameron was looking over her body with deep interest. Harry presumed he was undressing her mentally and he took Claire to sit next the Dean and Ginny who were sharing a romantic kiss of their own.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked, pulling away from Dean who proceeded to pat her ever-growing stomach.

"I saw her with Malfoy on the way in" Lavender said, sitting beside Ron. They shared no romance and Harry was beginning to suspect that Lavender was only dating him because she felt sorry for him, just as Ron was dating her to make Hermione jealous.

"I'll bet they've already had sex," Seamus informed them dutifully. "They're always sneaking off together"

Ron glowered moodily into his porridge.

Hermione and Draco had, in fact, not had sex. They hadn't even come close.

This morning they were just sitting on the front steps, embraced in each other's arms and admiring the sunrise, which was slowly being overtaken by massive rain clouds.

"Are you talking to Weasley yet?" Draco asked idly, twirling Hermione's hair around his fingers.

"No. I never want to talk to him again"

"He didn't mean it you know"

"But it hurt me"

"It hurt him to"

"How do you know?" Hermione looked into Draco's distant, grey eyes.

"Harry told me. Said he cried about it"

They sat in silence for a while longer. It started to rain so they jumped up and ran back inside to where the other students were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Ask them!" Seamus whispered to Harry as they watched Draco and Hermione enter.

"Ask what?"

"If they've had sex!"

"No! You ask them!"

Draco spotted Harry and led Hermione over to him.

Seamus pushed Harry forward.

"Potter wants to ask you something"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Seamus, the horny bastard, wants to know if you've had sex"

Draco laughed and nudged Hermione.

"Maybe"

Seamus' eyes widened in delight and he hurried off to tell everyone and anyone.

"Righto" Filch entered the room carrying a scroll and looking very pissed. "Come and get your names marked off you little twerps"

Harry walked casually down the driveway hand in hand with Claire who was babbling away as usual. Harry didn't mind; he liked to hear her voice even if he didn't take notice of what she said.

They reached the gates and Harry gazed down the street to where the lone house was. Up ahead of them, Ginny did the same.

The Street looked the same as always. But Harry couldn't get the image of flying death eaters and crumbling buildings out of his mind.

He had no idea how he did it, especially since his magic was still recharging.

It began to rain again, though this time it was a lot heavier.

Harry and Claire ran to the Three Broom Sticks which was packed with students and decorated with pink love heart bubble which, when popped, would burst into a shower of glitter and sing the person a song.

"Two butterbeers" Harry ordered breathlessly while Claire found them a table.

She picked a good one too; a booth right in the corner of the room a little away from everyone else.

"This is fun!" Claire exclaimed, popping a heart bubble and giggling as it sang her the chorus of 'Love shack'.

"Is there anything else you want to do while we're here?" Harry smiled at her over the table as she popped another bubble. This one sang 'you are so beautiful'.

"I actually want to go to the sweet shop. What about you?"

"I'm flexible"

They finished their drinks before running out into the rain, laughing hysterically.

They entered the sweet shop, which was also full to the roof with Hogwarts students.

"Try this one" Harry popped some candy lips into Claire's open mouth. She laughed.

"It tickles!"

Harry noticed Cho over the other side of the room alone, watching them angrily.

Susan Bones called Claire away and Cho took the moment to pounce on Harry.

"We should be together today," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"You know we should be together. Everyone is saying it. You and Claire just don't fit."

"Would everyone be you and Parvati?"

"Of course not!"

"Harry?"

Draco came into the shop, his blonde hair dripping with water. Harry excused himself from Cho and fought his way over to the door.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

No. But I'll help you look for her. Anything to get out of here"

Harry called to Claire and the three of them set off down the street, trying to stay out of the rain as much as possible.

"-One minute she was standing beside me, the next she's gone!" Draco peered up the street leading to the Hogs Head.

"Maybe she went with Ginny somewhere" Claire suggested, shivering slightly. Harry gave her his jumper.

"Seamus said that you and Hermione had sex, is that true?" Claire asked, looking at Malfoy with innocent green eyes.

"No" Malfoy looked distractedly down another street and stopped. "Down there"

Hermione was sitting next to Ron on a large dumpster.

Malfoy made to go down there but Harry stopped him.

"Don't," he murmured, "Ron's apologising"

Harry led them back across the street to the post office where they pretended to be choosing an owl for mailing while they watched Hermione and Ron talking.

Finally Ron got up and Hermione gave him a quick hug before he left.

Harry and Claire trailed after Malfoy as he strode back across the street to Hermione.

"All sorted?" He asked, smiling. He defiantly wasn't the jealous type.

"Yeah"

When the rain stopped the foursome made their way back to the castle to find a group of their friends playing spin the bottle in an empty classroom.

Seamus summoned them in. sitting in a circle on the floor was Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Lavender and Blaise, who had somehow gotten himself in the game by making a bet with Seamus.

When Harry, Claire, Hermione and Draco entered Ron immediately pulled Harry aside.

"I'm over her, Harry! I think I'm completely over her!"

"That's great!" Harry clapped Ron on the back as Claire, already positioned on the floor, called them over to start the game. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to play but today he was up for anything.

The 'bottle' was actually Seamus' ever-full gin bottle and when the bottle landed on someone, that person had to take a mouthful of the burning alcohol before kissing the other person for at least five seconds. The girls had ruled out all homosexual kissing.

"It builds the relationship," Seamus explained to Hermione when she announced her doubts about the game.

Seamus' spin landed on Ginny and they wasted no time in getting their kiss over and done with.

Ginny's spin landed on Harry and he glanced at Claire quickly before taking a large gulp of the gin and kissing Ginny for the minimum five seconds.

The game went smoothly for about half an hour and kisses became longer as participants became more intoxicated.

It was Ron's turn to spin and the bottle seemed to spin for extra long before centring on Hermione.

Malfoy looked up sharply from his conversation with Blaise and the rest of the group fell silent.

"You don't have to, Hermione" Harry said quietly as she picked up the bottle with shaking hands.

"Its ok" she focused her eyes on Ron as he leaned hesitantly across the circle.

Hermione took a moment to gather herself before lunging at Ron with a quick kiss. When it was over she got up and fled from the room.

"I knew it was a bad idea," Neville said as the rest of the group got to their feet and sat back against the tables.

"Ron?" Harry extended a hand to his friend who was still sitting on the floor.

"I'm over her." He whispered. "I'm over her"

**shoves in the direction of the review box**

_just so you know… I'm feeling confident that there will be a sequel to the story._

_I'll say no more_


	17. Suspension, betrayal, sucicidal

Chapter 17 

Draco stood quietly for a second before turning to leave. At the door he ran into Filch who blocked him with a greedy smile. He eyed the bottle of gin, still on the floor, with triumphant eyes.

"Well, well, well, some idiots are getting expelled today!" he snarled gleefully, ushering the offending students out of the room and colleting the gin bottle before leading them to Dumbledore's office.

They filed inside dolefully and stood quietly while Filch filled Dumbledore in. none of the students tried to argue for the right to stay at school.

"Thank you, Argus" Dumbledore said dutifully, signalling for him to leave.

The headmaster waited until the door had closed before picking up the gin bottle, unscrewing the lid and smelling its contents.

"You are aware, aren't you, that alcohol, toxins and other forms of drugs are illegal in this school?"

"Yes sir" they chorused.

"What exactly were you doing with it?" Dumbledore sat the bottle in the centre of his desk for all to see.

"Playing a game, sir," Ginny said, her voice quivered slightly and Dumbledore prompted her to tell him the name of the game.

"Spin the bottle"

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Finally he looked up again.

"As it is Valentines Day, I am not going to expel you-" The students looked at each other excitedly. "However…I am going to suspend you all for five days. Please go and pack you bags and meet back here in ten minutes. That is all"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students shunted each other out the door with renewed vigour.

"That was close!" Dean exclaimed as they ran to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco followed Blaise back to the Dungeons. When he saw Hermione sitting on the floor in an empty corridor he ushered his friend on and made a right turn before slouching down beside her.

"We shouldn't have played," she said sadly though she hadn't been crying.

"Filch caught us" Draco informed her and she turned, wide eyed, to stare at him.

"What happened?"

"We got suspended"

"All of you?"

"Yeah, its only for five days though"

Hermione sighed and slumped back against the wall. Draco put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Is it Weasley?"

"…Yeah"

"He's over you"

"How do you know?"

"I heard him telling Potter"

"Well I guess that's a good thing…I'm going to miss you, though"

In the Gryffindor tower Harry was having trouble deciding whether to take him trunk or a smaller bag. He decided on the latter and packed a few outfits inside. Now he began to worry about where Dumbledore would send him. Would he send him back to the Dursley's as a decent punishment?

"Lucky Harry was there" Seamus said, jerking Harry from his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked, moving over to a mirror and examining his eyebrow piercing.

"Because Dumbledore cant expel you. He has to keep you safe from the dark lord and he can't just keep you here and not the rest of us."

"It was only a game of spin the bottle," Ron said, opening the door so the five of them could file out silently.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter if we got expelled or not. My mum is going to kill me anyway"

They waited a few minutes for Lavender, Ginny, Claire and Parvati then, realising that the girls had already left, made their way quickly back to Dumbledore's office.

Once everyone was there, Dumbledore handed out letters and sent them home, one by one, via the floo network.

Harry was last to leave and Dumbledore held him back.

"Did everyone want to play the game? I do know it can be quite intimidating…"

"Well everyone agreed on it… Hermione was a bit uneasy but she still played."

"Hermione was there?"

Harry looked Dumbledore determinedly in the eye.

"Leave her out of this. She doesn't need the burden of being kicked out of school right now"

"I wont say a thing. Here, take this"

Harry took his letter and stepped over to the fireplace.

"Where am I going?" he asked, taking a handful of floo powder and waiting, impatiently, for Dumbledore's reply.

"Grimmauld Place, Harry, do you really think I'd be careless enough to send you back to your uncle's house?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Of course not" he dropped the powder in the flames, shouted the address and seconds later he was standing in Sirius' deserted dining room.

He didn't call for his godfather; instead he went, silently, upstairs, deposited his bag in his room and wandered along the corridor to the study, clutching the letter firmly in his hand.

Sirius was in the study with Lupin, both were writing letters.

Lupin saw Harry first and he jumped to his feet in a hurry.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked, also getting to his feet.

"I got suspended"

You could tell Lupin had been a prefect in his day because of his frown. Sirius, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you do?

"We got caught with alcohol"

Sirius' smile faded slightly and Lupin's frown deepened.

"We didn't drink it" Harry lied "we were playing spin the bottle"

"I thought you had a girlfriend" Lupin mused, signing his letter and handing it to a barn owl waiting at the window. Sirius put his letter in a drawer.

"I do, she was playing too"

Harry led the men downstairs and the three of them sat around the table. Harry handed Sirius his letter and his godfather began to read with amusement.

"…It would be best if you discipline your child in the way you think best in order to fulfil the suspension punishment? It's the exact same as when I went to school!"

"You got suspended, Sirius?" Harry met his godfather's eye with a tiny smile.

"Twice" Lupin answered for his friend with a scowl.

"Well Harry…" Sirius folded the letter and placed it in the centre of the table before surveying Harry with warm black eyes. "I can't think of a punishment so if Dumbledore shows up…just tell him you washed the windows or something. Would you like a butterbeer?"

"Sirius!" Lupin pulled his friend back into his chair. "How about you make Harry actually wash the windows? They are filthy…"

"Fine. Harry you can wash the windows. Now can I have my drink?" Sirius strolled into the kitchen, humming and Lupin rocked back on his chair, thinking. Finally he spoke to Harry who was picking at a knot in the wooden table.

"There's a meeting in fifteen minutes. I guess it would be best for you to sit in on it and tell the disbelieving members what Voldemort actually said about the ceasefire."

"What, they don't believe me?" Harry was only a little surprised. He knew the members suspected him of switching sides, it reminded him of Darth Vader in Star wars.

"Its mainly Mad-eye. But there are a few outsiders who are slightly concerned."

"I haven't joined Voldemort"

"I know"

Sirius came back with their drinks and there was a knock on the door.

Lupin left to answer it and moments later he returned with Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and about ten members Harry only vaguely knew.

Tonks and Kingsley laughed when Harry explained why he was there but Moody and a blonde witch simply stared at him, a little wearily.

The room slowly filled up and finally Lupin called everyone to order.

"What's Potter doing here?" a bald wizard asked when Lupin asked for Snape's report. "Has he been conjuring snakes in class again? Dumbledore never told us how he got that ring…"

"I was playing spin the bottle with my friends" Harry defended himself.

"Who, That_ Malfoy _kid? He's no good."

"I might just leave" Harry stood up.

"Sit down, Harry. Kenny, leave him alone. Now, can we get back to our meeting? Severus…"

As Snape gave his report, Harry let his eyes meet the bald wizards eyes. They glared at each other for a minute, Harry becoming angrier, before Kenny's eyes widened in fear and he turned away quickly. Harry wondered why.

The meeting took about three hours. Harry had to give his account of the weekend in the forbidden forest three times.

"But why didn't Voldemort try and kill you?" Kenny asked for the second time.

"Because we were negotiating. He wanted to know where I got my magic from and in return I got a half year ceasefire."

"You don't seriously trust him to keep his end of the bargain, do you?" Asked a snubbed nosed, old witch.

"Actually I do. I think he's got bigger things on his mind."

"You mean the Prophecy? How do you know he didn't make it up?"

"I don't!" Harry slammed him fist on the table and it cracked. Everyone in the room took a deep breath and some of them actually took out their wands.

"I'm trusting him on this, ok? If that Prophecy is true then we're going to need his help"

Lupin cleared his throat. "I think that's enough for today. Shall we meet again on Monday?"

There were a few nods and everyone began filing from the room.

Harry heard a few snitches from conversations and he didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"His eyes…"

"Did you see his eyes?"

"It was like you-know-who was inside him"

Harry remembered Ron mentioning something about his eyes and he waited impatiently for everyone to leave before turning on Lupin, Sirius and Kingsley who was staying for dinner.

"What happened to my eyes?"

The three of them exchanged glances and Harry examined the crack in the table. It went the whole way through and he realised that his magic must have recharged with his anger. He ran his finger over it, muttering the incantation, and the table began to repair itself.

"They went red. Or they caught on fire or something…" Sirius said finally. "Are you sure Voldemort isn't inside you?"

Harry glared at him and he shuddered.

"They didn't go red then" Lupin said, examining Harry with keen eyes "but there was something there…I guess it must just be a magic build-up. People are seeing his power being released through his eyes.

"Cool" Harry breathed, turning to examine himself in a cracked mirror on the wall. He couldn't see anything at all.

The next five days were like a holiday for Harry. His magic recovered sufficiently and his anger slowly faded away. By the time Thursday rolled around he was full of energy and ready to get going again.

He had just finished packing his bag and was heading out the door when he hit his knee on the doorframe. He leg collapsed and he felt white-hot pain shooting up his leg. He feel forward blindly and his body slammed against the opposite wall, shaking the foundation in the old house.

"Harry?" Sirius called up the stairs. "What happened?"

"My leg" He managed to call back. His throat was closing up with shock as he slid down the wall and pressed a finger to the bone.

Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs and knelt down beside his godson.

"What happened?"

"I…I think I popped it out for a second or something…" Harry swallowed hard and lifted his leg gingerly to flex his muscles. He could still move his leg and put weight on it but it felt bruised and tender and Harry began seeing black haze in front of his eyes.

Sirius felt his leg gently then looked up at the wall where Harry had fallen. It was cracked in two places.

"You seriously need something to vent your anger on, Harry" he said, Helping Harry to his feet. "I can't have you knocking my house down every time you trip over…don't look at me like that!" Harry fixed Sirius was a scowl as they went downstairs to the dining room.

Lupin and Tonks each took a turn to check out Harry's leg but could find nothing wrong with it.

They sat there for so long that Dumbledore appeared via the fireplace exclaiming that Harry was late.

Sirius explained Harry's situation and Dumbledore transported him back to Hogwarts with a portkey.

Harry sat quietly on the bed in the infirmary and let Madam Pomfrey work her magic before he was released to go to the Tower. His leg still felt sore and heavy and he had to limp slightly to avoid pain.

Ron was the only unrelaxed suspended student. His mother had made him clean the house from top to bottom and, by the look of the scratches on his face; he'd done the garden as well.

Harry sat down beside Claire and she snuggled up to him. Outside the castle rain was thundering down in bucket loads, making it hard to hear what people were saying.

Hermione listened to Claire enquire about Harry's knee before sneaking down to the entrance hall in hopes of seeing Malfoy.

She was lucky enough to pass him as he was leaving the castle. He spotted her and ran over, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Man I missed you" he showered her with kisses before finishing with one long, extremely passionate kiss on the lips. A few Hufflepuff girls watched enviously from a classroom door.

Hermione giggled and pushed him away. "I missed you too. Did you have any trouble with your dad?"

"No. He was working in Egypt"

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"I found out that I have an arranged marriage to Pansy. Great, isn't it?"

Hermione took a full step back from him in shock.

"Great? You think it's great?"

Malfoy laughed and pulled her close to him again.

"I was joking!" he kissed her forehead. "I told mum about you, she says I made a great choice"

"She really said that?" Hermione had been wondering how Malfoy's parents would react.

"Course she did. No mother wants her son ending up with some sleaze bag like Parkinson."

"Speak of the devil" Hermione muttered, pulling away and glaring at the advancing Slytherin girl.

"Draco" she said in a simpering voice. She pouted. "We have to go and finish that report."

Malfoy groaned. "Cant it wait?"

"No!" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away before he could even kiss Hermione goodbye.

Hermione sighed and returned to the Gryffindor common room. There she found Harry sitting by himself, staring blankly out the window. Hermione sat down beside him.

"What's up?" she asked, examining her nails.

"They don't trust me anymore"

"Who? The order?" Hermione looked up sharply and surveyed Harry with concern.

"Its not that I care. I don't even know who most of them are but they think I've joined Voldemort…something to do with my eyes"

"I know what they mean…" Hermione muttered, avoiding Harry's accusing gaze.

"You don't believe me either?"

"Course I do. I was talking about your eyes. Ever since you came back from that thing with Voldemort…I don't know, you've Changed, Harry, and its scary"

Harry watched Hermione's retreating back with a feeling of sick helplessness.

Maybe he was becoming Voldemort. After all, it is easier to kill a man then it is to love.

Harry shook his head in Horror. He couldn't believe he was thinking like that.

But it would be easier to kill Claire then risk being hurt by her…a knife to the throat would be relevantly painless…

This time Harry hit himself in the head. Was Voldemort secretly attacking his mind?

He gazed across the room at Claire. She was laughing along with a few younger girls who happened to idolise her. The light from the fire was bouncing off her golden curls, holding Harry captive.

Just a quick tug of the trigger…

Hermione came back over to sit next to him and he mentally carved the skin from her face with a blunt blade.

Harry jumped to his feet and ran from the room.

After ten minutes of pacing endless corridors, he found himself outside the room of requirement. Carefully he opened the door and peered inside. The walls were lines with glass cabinets filled with all sorts of knives and guns. Along the far wall were targets with all his friends faces taped to them.

He slammed the door shut and ran, as far and fast as he could.

He passed Ginny near the charms classroom. She was stroking her stomach and chatting to Katie Bell.

He could kill the baby as well. That would be easy, just a quick _twist_ of the neck.

He ran even faster.

Ron tried to stop him in the Entrance hall but all Harry could hear was the thud of the bullet lodging into Ron's brain. He ran even faster still, clutching his head in agony, no knowing where he was destined to end up…

Eventually he found himself kneeling in the mud on the cliff hanging over the lake. He was soaking wet from the rain and couldn't get the images of his dead friends out of his mind.

Rain trickled down the back of his neck and he could feel hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

He fell forward, his hands sloshing into the mud. Overhead lightening flashed dangerously through the sky.

Maybe he could just kill himself. Then nobody would win. There would be no love, no deaths, and no pain…

He sat up again and looked blindly over the cliff edge at the black lake below, is waters swelling and spraying menacingly up the rocky surface.

Slowly he let himself fall forward over the edge.

Just as there was no going back, arms closed in around his chest and pulled him back.

He struggled against them. He managed to break free and he stood up to face his captor. It was Malfoy. He looked outraged at Harry's stupidity.

"What are you doing, Potter!" he screamed through the rain that was storming down around them. More lightening flashed and Harry took a step back.

"No one will die!" he yelled back, stepping back again.

Malfoy lunged for him as Harry made a grabbing motion in thin air. Invisible hands closed around Malfoy's throat and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. Harry squeezed harder, watching his friend slowly die. Suddenly something clicked in his mind and he released his invisible grip, horrified at his actions.

Malfoy, still on his knees, looked up at the insane boy.

"Tell Claire I love her," he whispered, letting himself fall backwards.

"NO!" Malfoy's voice echoed throughout the darkness as he jumped at Harry.

Both Boys fell.

**Hmmmm**

_just so you know… I'm feeling confident that there will be a sequel to the story._

_I'll say no more_


	18. Crabbe and Goyle are such turd heads

Chapter 18 

White light surrounded them as they hit the water.

Both boys became unconscious on impact.

Arms closed around them, pulling them back to the surface.

Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor walked steadily back to the castle, each carrying a boy.

Dumbledore met them at the door and took them to the Hospital wing. Nobody spoke, nor did they pass anyone; they were all at dinner.

Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do with them. Physically, both of them were fine. All they could do was to wait for them to wake.

"Potter has lost the will to live…" Harry lay with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds around him. He tried to think about what had happened.

The knives…The Cliff...Malfoy…

Harry's eyes flew open. Had he killed Malfoy?

He looked around the room.

Malfoy was on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling.

Draco didn't even need to look over to know that Harry was awake. An insane smile curled at the corners of his lips.

"You've lost it, Potter," He said, not bothering to keep his voice low. "You've finally lost it"

Harry reached for his glasses and sat up. Malfoy did the same, his smile growing ever wider.

"You tried to kill me, you know that?"

Harry couldn't speak. Instead he just buried his head in his hands and cried silently.

"They're awake!" Madam Pomfrey screeched from her office doorway. She, Dumbledore, Sirius and Mrs Malfoy came running out.

Narcissa sat down beside her son and proceeded to plant kisses all over his head.

Sirius stood at the end of Harry's bed, his arms crossed as if trying to keep out the cold. He smiled sadly.

Harry didn't look up. He felt completely ashamed of himself and he didn't want to face anyone.

It took ten minutes of coaxing for him to meet his godfather's eyes. When he did Sirius smile warmly and sank onto the bed beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I wanted to kill them. All of them…even the baby…"

Sirius glance at Dumbledore why surveyed Harry with concern.

"Was Voldemort inside you, Harry? Did he make you do this?"

Harry shook his head.

"Its…Its my magic…there's to much… its going to my head…" He clenched his fists and the room began to shake with his anger.

"Stop it, Potter!" Malfoy said, sending him a mental slap through his mind. Harry opened his eyes.

"You were right, Sirius, I do need something to vent it on"

"You've already talked about this?" Dumbledore asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Not really, he cracked my table at the meeting the other day and shook the foundation when he ran into the wall. If that was an accident…well I'd just hate to be the guy on the other end when it's forceful…you get what I mean?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe Tokugawa could help us there." He turned to Draco's bed where his mother was still cuddling him.

"And how do you feel, Draco?"

"Fine. If that's what you say after _someone_ tries to _murder_ you" He glared at Harry with mock accusation and Harry knew that the blonde boy forgave him.

"When can we leave?" Harry asked blankly, not sure if he wanted to face his friends.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey glanced at each other. Harry sighed and picked up an apple from his bedside table.

"I'm not suicidal," he said, letting the fruit levitate an inch from his palm. "I just wasn't myself"

Dumbledore looked at his pocket watch.

"It's been Saturday for fifteen minutes. I suppose you can leave in the morning…"

"Saturday!" Draco exclaimed. "We've been out of it for two days!"

"Has Claire or anyone come to visit?" Harry transferred the apple to his other palm. Dumbledore watched him with an odd interest.

"No. I wont let them in. it's up to you to tell them that you jumped off a cliff," Madam Pomfrey said, rather insanely as she straightened the sheets on another bed.

"I wasn't thinking. I didn't even realise I was doing it until…" Harry stopped explaining himself and looked over at Malfoy.

"Until you stopped choking me." Malfoy finished. "I could see it in your eyes."

Harry nodded miserably and Malfoy continued on.

"Which means you actually love Claire and you actually meant to jump at the end."

The group talked until day break when Dumbledore finally advised Sirius to go home.

"You don't want to be here when the hoards of people show up pretending to be sick so they can see the boys…Harry where are you going?"

Harry was climbing out of bed and putting on his sneakers.

"I'm going running. I haven't been out for over a week"

"Your right" Draco followed Harry's lead and jumped out of bed.

Harry left the hospital wing, much to Madam Pomfrey's protests, and made his way to the grounds.

He met the rest of his fellow Gryffindors in the Entrance hall as they were leaving for their jog.

"Hey, Hey!" he opened his arms dramatically, grinned, and hoped his friends didn't notice the falseness of his smile surface. He could still see knives and guns but he had no urge to kill anyone.

"Harry!" Hermione and Claire screamed simultaneously and ran at him. Hermione got to hug him first but was pushed away in seconds and Claire closed in.

"Why's Potter the hero?" Malfoy appeared beside Harry and Hermione screamed once again, jumping at the new arrival with joy.

"What happened to you guys?" Parvati asked as the rest of the group came over.

Harry and Malfoy glanced at each other.

"We got in a fight," Malfoy explained finally and Harry realised that he was using the same excuse as when the two boys first became friends. "And we fell in the lake and passed out with the cold"

"What were you fighting about?" Hermione asked suspiciously, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Um…" Harry looked at Malfoy again.

"We forgot…you know, the cold and all…"

Hermione seemed to accept this as a reasonable explanation as they made their way outside. Malfoy broke away from them at the door and went to join his fellow Slytherins who bombarded him with questions about his disappearance.

This morning Tokugawa had an announcement to make to the group before they set off.

"On Saturday week all of you will be participating in a hunt for the enjoyment of the rest of the school and the guest students…"

"What kind of hunt?' Ron broke in rudely.

"A man hunt. Or you could call it a mock hunt. There will be four teams… of course these are your house colours… and you will spend twenty-four hours in the forbidden forest hunting the other teams. I shall explain on the day the rules of the game. You may go now. Harry, may I have a word?"

The rest of the group set off, chatting excitedly about the hunt, while Harry waited, patiently, behind.

"Dumbledore spoke to me this morning. He said you need something to vent your anger on, is that true?"

Harry nodded and waited while Tokugawa contemplated the information.

"Harry, this morning, instead of using your physical strength to run, I want you to use your magic."

Tokugawa smiled slightly at Harry's puzzled look. "Most witch or wizard's magic is in a straight line down the centre of the body. Its what keeps us in harmony. You magic, however, is not in a straight line. It is all over the place, filling your veins and nerves. This is what is making you delirious. You need to learn to focus you power and to do that you must get rid of some of it. When you run, there is a message being sent to your brain telling you to drain you energy. Today I want you to practice redirecting it to the source of your power. Lets see how you go"

Tokugawa hoisted two sandbags onto his back and set off slowly with Harry beside him.

It didn't take Harry long to redirect his brain messages, He found it a bit like meditation, and after the fifth lap he and Tokugawa were powering on ahead of the rest.

On the tenth lap, Harry was feeling no exhaustion at all so Tokugawa transferred one of his sandbags onto Harry's back.

By the time it was time to head off for showers Harry was only panting slightly while the rest of his team set off, almost collapsing from tiredness.

Harry didn't go to the showers today. Instead he wandered slowly up to the cliff where he had previously lost his mind.

He stood, a good metre back from the cliff edge, surveying the mucky scene before him with hardened eyes.

His handprints were still pressed deep in the mud, as were Malfoy's. He stared at the footsteps leading backwards over the edge.

A cool breeze rustled his hair and he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. The threatening rain clouds had disappeared from sight and had been replaced by big, white fluffy ones that lazed across the sky, only letting selected patches of sun through. Harry was standing in one of these patches, meditating when something rustled the branches behind him.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione stepped up beside him, her voice sounding quite hysterical, as if she'd been searching for him for a while.

A quick glance at his watch told Harry that he had been there for over two hours.

"Just looking," he said idly, opening his eyes and studying Hermione's expressions as she stared at the imprinted mud before her.

"You didn't fight, did you?" she whispered, putting the pieces together. Harry shook his head sadly, knowing he could deny it no more. Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean you actually jumped? Why would you throw your life away like that, Harry? Why?"

"I wasn't myself" Harry stepped forward to look over the cliff and Hermione grabbed his hand hurriedly.

"Just looking" he said again and led her closer. Together they peered down at the calm, clear water below.

"So how does Draco fit into this?" she asked, looking quite pretty, standing on a cliff with her hair blowing wildly about her face.

"He tried to stop me. Listen Hermione" Harry turned her urgently so they were facing each other. "You can tell the others that I jumped but you must not tell them what I am about to tell you. It says between you, Malfoy and me. Got it?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"You remember when we were talking about my eyes? Well I had a magic overload and went crazy. I started seeing everyone dead. Everyone murdered…by myself. I came up here, without knowing, and jumped. Malfoy caught me and we fought briefly. I choked him almost to death, note the bruises on his throat, then I realised what I was doing and I jumped again…Malfoy tried to grab me again and we both fell. Do you understand?"

Hermione looked terrified at the current information and she stepped away from Harry in a hurry.

"You need help, Harry, go and see Dumbledore!"

"I saw Dumbledore! I'm getting help from Tokugawa. He's helping me drain my magic. That's why I was so energetic this morning!"

Hermione gaped at him then shook her head sadly.

"I'm not suicidal, Hermione!"

"I know," she whispered and Harry thought she was going to turn and run away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"You can talk to me whenever you need to, Harry" then she left, as quietly as she had come.

Harry stayed on the cliff a while longer before heading back to the castle for lunch. Hermione must have told his other friends that he had jumped because they were all watching him with caution and Claire was fussing over him like there was no tomorrow.

"So…" Ron said, watching Harry finish his chicken strips. "Who won that fight between you and Malfoy?"

The rest of the small table fell quite and Harry looked around, trying to keep a smile from his face. They all looked so serious, except Tokugawa who simply seemed amused. After meditating for a few hours Harry felt much happier then he had earlier that morning.

"We didn't fight," he said, knowing that Ron was only looking for reassurance and already knew the truth from Hermione. " I jumped off that cliff and Malfoy tried to stop me"

It took a moment for the words to settle in then Claire suddenly burst into tears.

"Why, Harry? Was it something someone did to you?" she took a sharp breath before continuing in a whisper. "Was it you-know-who?"

Harry shrugged, only just remembering that none of the other students knew about his wandless magic and he felt he should keep it this way just for a little longer.

Hermione stared blankly into her food.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry led her from the hall, deeply aware that everyone else in the hall was watching them. The news of Harry's suicide attempt must have gotten farther then the Gryffindor group. Malfoy watched them with no expression on his face as Pansy, sitting next to him, started whispering about how Goyle and Crabbe had tortured Harry and that was why he jumped.

Malfoy suddenly stood up and ran after the Gryffindor's leaving the hall.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Harry asked, glancing at the blonde boy who appeared at his side.

"Yeah I do" Hermione said, sounding old and tired. "But are you sure Voldemort isn't in you? It's not like you to psyche out like this"

"Yes it is. Remember last year? Well this year I just have magic teaming up with my anger. Tokugawa is helping me sort it out. It wont happen again, I promise"

Over the next week nothing exciting happened except Lavender dumping Ron because he wasn't paying her any attention. Harry suspected that his redheaded friend still liked Hermione but after the last incident he had become too wise to admit it.

Everyone except Hermione trod around Harry with care, fearing he might try and kill himself if someone said something wrong.

Harry was becoming extremely impatient with these people and on several occasions he almost told them the truth. Hermione was becoming impatient as well and she told Harry about it on Friday afternoon before Transfiguration.

"Why can't you tell them the truth? Voldemort knows…why cant they?" she quizzed him while waiting for him to tie his shoelace in the entrance hall.

"Because I don't want them to know. It doesn't feel right to me"

"I just don't know how long I can keep this up, Harry" she huffed before leaving him there.

"You and Hermione have become close" Harry straightened up and turned to face Malfoy.

"She's the only one who'll talk to me without crying or asking if I need to go to the infirmary when I swear. Don't worry, I'm not hitting on her"

"Well that's a relief" Malfoy grinned jokingly as the two boys headed up the stairs.

"Hey Potter!" a gruff voice said about a foot behind him. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?"

Crabbe sent a surprise fist into Harry's gut and Harry doubled over, gasping for breath.

"That's from the boss"

Malfoy slammed himself, bodily, into Harry's attacker, knocking him off his feet.

Goyle stepped in; fists joined together in a hammer like stance, and hit Harry in the back of the head.

Harry twisted himself as he fell and threw a misjudged spell at Goyle who went flying back into the wall. Some of the stone behind him crumbled under the forced weight.

Goyle slumped to the ground, momentarily stunned. Harry took the moment to turn his attention on Malfoy and Crabbe; both were engaged in a violent tousle on the floor.

Malfoy, who was on top, saw Harry raise a glowing hand and he threw himself backwards.

Harry released his magic and Crabbe flew the length on the hall, slamming into the doors and tumbling down the steps.

Goyle was up again and this time he used stealth instead of strength. He hit Harry in the face, cutting his lip and bruising his cheek. Harry, abandoning magic, hit Goyle back, breaking his nose in the process.

Crabbe came blundering back up the stairs and grabbed Malfoy around the chest, pinning his arms to his side.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Snape came flying down the stairs, robes billowing out behind him, his face a mask of fury.

All four boys froze and Crabbe dropped Malfoy back on the floor.

"ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE, NOW!"

**Review please!**

_The sequel should have something to do with the prophecy…_


	19. Little Laura

Chapter 19 

Harry and Malfoy waited impatiently outside Snape's office while Snape sat inside, interrogating Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy suddenly grinned as he watched Harry wiping a bloody lip.

"That's just what I needed"

Harry smiled and nodded.

The door opened and the two Slytherin bullies exited, Goyle with a cloth to his bleeding nose and Crabbe with a supposedly broken arm.

Harry and Malfoy went in and sat quietly in front of Snape's desk.

"What's your story, Potter?"

"Crabbe came up behind me, hit me, and said it was from his 'boss'"

Snape surveyed him coolly.

"Well the dark lord didn't tell them to do that. In fact his last order was not to harm you at all. He hasn't summoned a single death eater since you weekend in the forest."

Harry was wondering why Snape was telling him this but the potion master seemed to read his mind.

"The majority of the order no longer trust you, Potter. Somebody has to fill you in"

"So there's no longer an order?" Harry looked at Draco who was watching a squid-like creature bobbing around in a tank.

"There is but their priority is now defeating the dark lord, not protecting you."

Snape scribbled something on a piece of paper. "I'm going to let you both off the hook this time. Take this note for your teacher and return to class. That's all"

Harry got up extra early the next morning. The Hunt started today and it wasn't long before the other hunters joined him for breakfast, chatting excitedly about the hunt, which was set to commence at mid-day and end the same time tomorrow.

"Hey, Harry" Claire came and sat down beside him. He leant over and kissed her temple and she smiled slightly.

With an hour until lunchtime, Tokugawa rounded up his team and led them into the forest. They followed a single track; breathless with excitement, until they reached a clearing a fair way in. this was when he began to explain the rules.

"This clearing is your base. I will stay here. Come to me if you need food, water or medical supplies. You will fight using only the skills you have learnt. You will hand your wand into me so there will be no magic. Those of you who can use wandless magic," he fixed Harry with a stern gaze which Harry answered with one of pure innocence. "You must prevent from using it. To gain points for your team you must bring your Katana into contact with your opponent. The Katana has been charmed to leave a red mark on the other persons clothing. These spots will add up in the end to determine the winner."

"What does the winner get?" Dean asked, examining his Katana for signs of red paint.

"The winning team will receive a week in Japan"

Everyone began chatting excitedly.

A foghorn like noise bellowed out through the forest and everyone stopped to listen.

"That's the first signal," Tokugawa explained, holding up a wooden box. "Everyone put your wands in here. When you hear it again you may begin your hunt. Good luck!" he shouted as the foghorn sounded again. The Gryffindor team ran, Katana's held high, screaming a war cry, into the forbidden forest.

"Watch out of snakes!" they only barely heard Tokugawa yell out as they surged through the undergrowth. It wasn't long before they came into contact with the Hufflepuff team who were yelling just as loud.

All four teams ran wildly around the forest for about two hours before people began getting tired and they started strategizing and using stealth.

It was just becoming dark as Hermione untangled herself from a bush with inch long thorns. She paused when she heard a rustling on the other side of a massive pine tree. She picked the last thorn off very quietly and pressed her back against the tree, Katana raised in a stance mode.

The other person stopped just short of her hiding spot and she took the moment to attack them.

Her stick clashed loudly with theirs and she realised it was Malfoy. She pressed her stick harder against his, trying to force him down but his strength wouldn't give. After a few seconds of straining against each other, she found her face inches from his. He grinned impishly in the growing darkness and suddenly surprised her with a kiss.

They both dropped their sticks and Malfoy pressed her up against the pine tree, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Hermione lost herself in the moment and soon found herself with her hands up the back of Malfoy's shirt, running her hands over his tones shoulders.

Neither of them heard the approaching Ravenclaws.

Padma Patil and Terry Boot had hit them several times before running off to hide.

Hermione and Malfoy broke apart, grabbed their sticks, and disappeared in opposite directions.

Harry guessed it to be about ten o'clock as he sat on a large bough above the Slytherin base, hidden from view by the dense canopy.

Only Gobermoru was there, sitting by a fire, smiling to himself. Harry suspected the old man knew he was there.

Pansy entered the base sporting a snakebite. Gobermoru treated it quickly and Pansy was able to be on her way. Harry followed her via the treetops. When she reached a really dense part Harry was able to reach down with his Katana and tap her three times on the shoulder.

Pansy whirled around but saw no one. She tried, hurriedly, to brush the chalk like spots off her back then, failing miserably, set off at a run.

A green snake bared its fangs at Harry who calmed it with a hiss before going back to his own base to see how everyone was fairing.

Ron was sitting by the fire, his head back, looking as if he was sleeping. Harry pushed him over and he opened his eyes with a start.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, a little annoyed that Ron was resting. "You wont get points just sitting there!"

"I've been bitten by three snakes, a wolf and I was chased on three sperate occasions by unicorns, centaurs and those big spiders that Hagrid loves. I think I deserve a rest. Unless" he added hurriedly, glancing at Harry's angered face with worry. "Do you need a rest? You better sit down for a while"

"Forget it" Harry huffed, climbing a tree to continue his hunt for the green, yellow and blue.

When morning came Harry found himself sitting at the foot of a tree trying to keep fatigue from taking him over. He only had five spots on him; three blue, one yellow and one green.

He probably should have gone back to base but he had the shits with the rest of his team for slacking off. Instead he called on all the snakes in earshot to form a guard around him while he rested.

Crabbe and Goyle spotted him and came blundering over, oblivious to the poisonous snakes hiding around him. When they were about five feet from him, a black cobra reared up from the ground and sank its fangs into Crabbe's ankle. Crabbe yelled out in surprise and both boys retreated.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione appeared around the other side of the tree, narrowly dodging a red serpent. Harry called it off and Hermione sat down beside him.

"Resting" he sighed, letting his head fall back on the tree trunk. Hermione counted the snakes wearily.

"Has anyone got through here, yet?" she asked as a tiny brown snake slithered over her shoe.

"A few have tried but they haven't gotten past that one there." He pointed to the black cobra.

"Oh" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Malfoy and Pansy came into view. They saw the two opponents sitting by the tree and Pansy started over, only to be stopped by Malfoy who grinned and pointed out the snakes.

"You chicken, Potter" he called out "come and fight me!"

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione who was ginning wildly. "Aim for the knees" he whispered as they got to their feet.

Harry stepped around the snakes with Hermione in tow.

Malfoy struck at him with a swift sideways cut. Harry blocked it nimbly and grabbed Malfoy's wrist with his free hand. The blonde boy swivelled his whole body around and Harry had to duck to avoid the oncoming Katana.

To their left Hermione and Pansy were engaged in an equally violent battle. Hermione managed to hook her leg around Pansy's and tripped her over before beating her furiously with her own Katana.

Two Hufflepuff boys and Neville Longbottom joined the battle so Harry and Malfoy were momentarily separated as they defended themselves against Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan.

Harry managed to get a few decent whacks in before turning back to Malfoy, hoping to catch him by surprise. Malfoy, however, was on his guard and he blocked Harry neatly before forcing him to the ground. Harry lay on his back blocking every hit that came at him. Hermione and Neville were close by so it was only Malfoy attacking him.

Harry was finally able to lift him foot and boot Malfoy backwards before jumping back on his feet and hitting Pansy hard across the head.

The skirmish was becoming extremely violent and Harry wondered how much blood would have to be spilt before the Samurai masters interjected.

Harry was separated from Malfoy again as he chased Theodore Nott down after the Slytherin loner planted a sly mark on Harry's thigh.

People were closing in on every direction with Hermione, Harry and Neville being the only Gryffindors engaging combat.

Harry was about to call on his snakes for help again when Claire, Parvati, Seamus and Dean came bursting in, hot and fresh, from the east.

Harry stood back to back with Neville as Lisa Turpin grouped together with Padma and Mandy Brocklehurst and forced an attack. Each girl hit Harry twice but was then bombarded by Hermione and Susan Bones.

Dean stumbled into Harry's view sporting a gash to the head. Blaise was in hot pursuit and Harry stepped between them, yelling for Claire to take Dean to Tokugawa.

The fight was becoming much to extreme and it was only a few minutes before Tokugawa, Gobermoru, Manchiyo and Yukimura were in the centre of it, separating students left right and centre.

The students slowly dispersed back into the forest to continue private battles leaving Harry and Malfoy alone once again. Malfoy had suffered head injuries as well and his silver blonde hair was streaked with red.

"You should see someone about that," Harry said seriously as the two boys circled each other.

"No I shouldn't." Draco lunged forward and Harry met him full blow. Boy boys dropped their sticks and continued their tousle on the ground.

A foghorn echoed through the forest, making the boys freeze.

"Jeez its lunch time already!" Malfoy exclaimed, holding out a hand for Harry.

Harry picked up his stick and tried to hit Malfoy but no red spot appeared.

"Damn"

An hour later the weary fighters were sitting in the great hall eating a well earned lunch while Dumbledore raved on about how it was a great fight and the sixth grade students have learnt well.

The rest of the school had watched the hunt on a massively huge, magical screen.

"-But the team who stood out most of all by scoring the most points was…" Harry craned his neck to watch Dumbledore announce the winner.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Blue and Bronze team jumped to their feet, screaming and hugging each other. The other three houses clapped politely before returning to their food.

Harry watched Ginny with mild interest as she sat down next to Hermione. Her stomach was so big now that it barely fit under the table. She seemed upset about something and all she ate was a sandwich before leaving again. Harry followed her and she went into one of the dungeon classrooms. Harry sat on the desk beside her and comforted her while she cried.

"I had a fight with Dean. I think we've broken up now." She sniffled and Harry hugged her tightly. "I want my baby to have a father. What if Dean doesn't want to be that anymore?"

"He'll come round," Harry said, wondering what the fight was about.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't? I can't raise a baby on my own"

"You wont be on your own, Ginny" Harry soothed. "I'm here. And Ron and Hermione. But he will come round, I promise."

"Ginny?" Harry and Ginny looked up to see Dean's dark figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"I told you" Harry whispered, hugging her again then getting up to leave. He paused at the door to give Dean a 'don't mess with her' look when Ginny gave a little gasp of pain.

Harry whirled around to look at and saw she was holding her stomach.

"I think my water broke," she gasped as Dean and Harry moved forward to help her.

"But you've still got over a month!" Dean said as they moved slowly along the corridor.

"Argh!" Ginny almost fell over as a contraction hit her.

"Hold on Ginny" Harry growled under her weight. Malfoy met them in the entrance hall on the way to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll get Pomfrey," he said without even having to inquire the situation.

Harry and Dean sat Ginny on the steps as another contraction hit her. Dumbledore and most of the staff came out to see what the fuss was about.

All of the students tried to follow but Harry used his magic to shut and lock the double doors for Ginny's sake.

"Oh dear" Madam Pomfrey came trundling down the stairs, her hands flurrying about her head. Malfoy was a few paces behind her.

"Someone conjure a stretcher!" she snapped, feeling Ginny's stomach with care.

Dumbledore obliged and Ginny was carried away on a floating stretcher.

When they reached the infirmary everyone made to follow Ginny inside but the school nurse stopped them.

"The birth place is only for the women" she snapped, letting McGonagall and Sprout inside then shutting the door.

Hermione and Ron came racing up the stairs and Harry quickly explained why they were sitting outside.

"God it's early" Hermione muttered, letting herself into the hospital wing.

Dumbledore conjured up four chairs for Dean, Malfoy, Harry and Ron then led his male staff in the opposite direction.

"I shouldn't have fought with her" Dean groaned, his head in his hands.

"What did you fight about?" Ron asked; his voice touched with a slide of menace.

"Whose last name the baby got. It was stupid."

"It'll be Weasley" Ron said automatically.

"Why not Thomas?" Dean shot back. Ron shut up.

The boys sat outside for what seemed like forever. Dumbledore dropped in every now and again and Ron requested footrests.

It was dark when Hermione eventually emerged, looking pale and worn but exhilarated all the same.

"There's been some difficulties," she explained sadly, sitting lightly on Malfoy's knee.

Dean's face paled immediately.

"Was it born dead?"

"It hasn't been born at all. She's still in labour but Madam Pomfrey thinks the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck. That's why it's being born early" she sighed deeply and rested her head against Malfoy's chest with her eyes closed.

Ron seemed both upset and angered. Upset at the fact that Ginny was having trouble and angered because Hermione and Malfoy still hadn't broken up while Ron's first relationship was a flop.

Harry rested his head back against the wall. He felt sorry for Dean to have to go through this. Though if it were his child he would have already forced entry into the hospital wing.

Professor Sprout poked her head out the door.

"Hermione? We could use some help in here. The baby's on its way!" Hermione ran back inside, once again leaving the boys outside in the cold corridor.

The night wore on and the corridor grew colder but none of the boys dare left their seats.

At about midnight Hermione came flying into the corridor.

"IT'S A GIRL!" she screeched, jumping up and down.

Dean sighed with relief and hugged Hermione before entering the birthplace of his baby girl.

Hermione, Ron and Harry waited outside for five minutes to let the proud parents spend time with their child. Finally Dean called them in.

Harry went in second and what he saw was probably the most beautiful thing in the entire world; Ginny lay in bed, her hair ruffled, her face white and worn but she was grinning all the same as she and Dean stared into the face of the most perfect child.

"Come and meet Laura" Ginny said, her voice was strained and croaky.

Harry, Ron and Draco moved quietly across the room.

Laura Thomas-Weasley has just darker than olive skin with blue almond shaped eyes and a dainty little nose. A tuft of jet-black hair was perched, still wet, atop her pretty little head.

"Wow" Ron breathed, collecting the tiny little child in his arms. Laura coughed and her face went red. Ron quickly passed her onto Harry.

Harry had never held a baby before in his life but Hermione assured him that he was a natural. Laura opened her eyes and stared at Harry with what he guessed was interest.

"Hey there" he cooed, letting her wrap her tiny little hands around his finger.

"Time to check her vitals" Pomfrey came out of her office as Dumbledore entered the room.

Laura turned out to be in perfect working order. All her reflexes worked and she was neither deaf nor blind. Except for some bruising around her neck, she had managed well for an early birth.

After that everyone was sent off to bed so Ginny could give Laura her first feeding.

Harry went to visit Ginny later the next day after everyone else had visited her.

The new mother was asleep when he arrived so he simply sat by her bed, watching Laura squirm in her bassinet.

Suddenly the baby let out a cry and Ginny opened her eyes with a start.

"Oh Harry," she mumbled, pushing her hair back and reaching for her baby. "You should have woken me"

"You looked so peaceful" he replied, smiling as Laura hiccupped.

"I need to tell you something anyway. Dean and me have been talking and we've decided to make you Laura's godfather. If that's alright with you of course," she added hurriedly, noticing the surprised look on Harry's face. He smiled.

"Course it is. I'd be honoured to take the job but may I ask why? I thought you were going to have Ron as godfather"

"Ron didn't save me from that house. Ron will be a fine uncle just as you will be a fine godfather"

"Whose the godmother?" he asked, suddenly wondering if he himself had a godmother.

"Hermione"

"Has your mum and dad come to visit yet?"

"They should be…here now" Ginny grinned as Molly came running into the room, handbag flapping wildly at her side. Arthur, Fred, George and Charlie came in at a more orderly manner.

"Where is she" Molly asked bossily, tearing over to the bed but the moment her eyes fell on the golden child her wildness faded away to a calm collected impression.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Molly scooped her first grandchild into her arms and stared at her with the rest of the Weasley clan watching over her shoulder.

"I'll be back later," Harry whispered to Ginny before leaving. He should have gone to class but instead he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Harry, how's little Laura?" the headmaster ushered him into a seat opposite his desk.

"Fine. They named me godfather"

"Congratulations! But I have a feeling that that information isn't the news you came here for. Am I correct?"

Harry studied the desk for a moment.

"Sir" he met Dumbledore's eyes. "I was wondering if I have a godmother"

"You do, Harry" he answered after much consideration. "I believe she's currently residing in the UK."

"Who is she?" Harry leant forward eagerly awaiting more.

"Julie Brave. But Harry, you must promise me you don't go looking for her. After your mothers death she became very distraught and she could be dangerous. We don't know if she's a death eater or not"

"Does Sirius know about her?"

"Sirius knows you have a godmother. He also knows Julie. But he does not know about your connection. He and Julie ah, dated back when you were only young."

There was also another thought that had been ebbing at Harry's mind for a while and he presumed now was the time to bring it up.

"Do I have grandparents? On my dads side? I've met the ones on my mothers side"

"Trevor and Rosalee Potter are in hiding" Dumbledore said shortly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, frowning. There was something Dumbledore was not telling him.

The old man sighed. "Your grandparents don't want anything to do with you. They still blame you for their son's death. I'm very sorry to tell you this now Harry but it was something I thought I could certainly keep from you…"

Harry got up and left without another word.

If his grandparents didn't want to know him then that was fine by him. He didn't think he could stand meeting them anyway though he knew the direction they were coming from.

He even blamed himself for his father's death.

**Review please!**

_Harry also becomes an alcoholic and a rev-head._


	20. could I be evil? better ask Voldemort

Chapter 20 

Ginny spent the rest of the term in the Hospital wing with baby Laura. Ron was a bit offended that Harry got to be godfather but he got ever it after a while and set out, secretly, to break up Hermione and Draco.

Despite Ron's feeble attempts, the couple were still going strong and hadn't had a single mishap.

Harry and Claire broke up, twice, but as the last week of school came around they found themselves together yet again.

Harry began to get the feeling of happiness as he realised Voldemort was officially out of his life until September first.

He'd just finished his final exam and was sitting by the lake with all his friends, enjoying a well-earned butterbeer. Even Ginny had come to join the celebrations while Laura took a nap.

"Wouldn't that be a great place to jump in for a swim" Dean pointed up the cliff to where Harry had blindly committed suicide. Only Hermione and Ginny knew that that was the spot. Harry had confided in Ginny when she questioned him. After all she saw him blow up a street a few months ago.

Harry and Malfoy exchanged a glance.

"Hey Potter!" Blaise hit Harry playfully over the back of the head. "I'll jump if you do"

"Deal" Harry said automatically, ignoring Hermione's fearful attempts to get him to stop.

Harry led the way up the cliff then he and Blaise stood, looking down at the rocks.

"Over there" Harry pointed to a deeper part where he suspected he and Malfoy had landed.

"Jump you chickens!" Dean yelled out.

Blaise gave Harry a shove and the raven-haired boy grabbed him by the upper arm.

"Your coming with me" he whispered menacingly, noticing Dumbledore watching them from his office window.

"Fine" Blaise jumped, taking Harry by surprise. Both of them tumbled over the cliff edge and Harry heard Ginny scream as he and Blaise hit the water.

Harry tumbled around underwater, trying desperately to detangle himself from Blaise. He scrapped his back on a rock in the process but he finally managed to resurface,

"You dickhead!" he yelled, grabbing Blaise by the shoulders and dunking him. "You jumped in the shallow part!"

"We're alive, aren't we?" Blaise laughed and swam back towards the shore. Harry followed close behind him and dragged himself up onto the bank of the lake. He lay there for a moment, savouring the warm sunshine and the smooth texture of the pebbles beneath him.

"Harry your bleeding!" Hermione stood up quickly, pointing at Harry's back.

"It'll be fine" Harry muttered without opening his eyes. It didn't hurt so it couldn't be too bad.

"Seriously Harry! You're bleeding! Get up, I'm taking you to madam Pomfrey"

Harry swivelled his head around and found that the back of his robes were stained with blood.

"Shit" he said, more annoyed that he had to get up then the fact that he could be seriously hurt. He decided to stay there.

"Are you nuts Potter? Jumping off that cliff like a mad man? You to Zabini! I saw you push him" McGonagall came and stood over Harry, blocking his sunshine. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"And you're injured! Get up now! We're going to Madam Pomfrey"

"No" Harry replied shortly. "Its not that bad."

McGonagall stood stiffly for a moment.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I'm going to get the head master"

"Get up, Harry!" Hermione pleaded as the rest of the gang gathered around.

"Jeez that is serious!" Dean exclaimed, poking Harry. Harry hit him away and pulled up his shirt. There was a reasonably deep gash, about an inch long, going from the middle of his back diagonally down to his hip.

"Bloody hell!" he got to his feet and wiped some of the blood away.

"Will you come now?" Hermione tugged at his arm.

"I reckon I could heal it myself," he said lightly so only she could hear.

"NO!"

McGonagall came striding back across the lawn with Dumbledore and Harry suddenly turned and ran the other way.

"Harry!" Hermione must have been expecting it because she ran after him instantly. Everyone else just stood, watching in shock.

He stopped behind a bush about halfway around the lake and took his shirt off. Hermione collapsed beside him.

"Harry this is dangerous" she complained as he put his hand over the wound. He had never done anything like this before but it seemed natural to him.

"Harry-" Dumbledore appeared around their little enclosed space.

"Shh!" Hermione held up a hand, rudely cutting Dumbledore off.

"Potter, what-?" McGonagall appeared beside Dumbledore and once again Hermione made her shushing movement again.

Harry's hands began glowing silver and the skin gradually began to heal over, leaving a neat, pink battle scar.

"Impressive" Dumbledore said as Harry looked up, grinning.

"_Hey Potter_" Malfoy's voice burst into his mind. "_Look at the sky. Something weird is happening…"_

Harry stood up and held out a hand for Hermione before going out into the open and looking towards the heavens.

The sky was becoming a crimson red colour that swirled around and around; it was almost hypnotic.

"Could it be?" McGonagall whispered in horror as a dull coloured lightening struck the sky.

A single drop of water fell, almost in slow motion, and splashed across the back of Harry's hand. He lifted it to inspect the substance and found that it wasn't a clear drop of water; it was red and it looked disturbingly like…

"Blood" Harry said, shaking the drop off and forcing himself not to be sick. More drops of crimson blood began to fall from the sky.

"Everyone in the castle, NOW!" Dumbledore bellowed to the perplexed students watching this strange turn of events.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and together, with the headmaster and deputy headmistress behind them, they sprinted towards the castle doors that were slightly blocked with a throbbing mass of students trying to escape the blood bath.

Once safely inside the castle, Harry looked around frantically for his friends and to his relief he found them standing over to one side of the dimly lite hall, standing stock still with shock.

The hall was suddenly brightly lit as candles along the wall self ignited.

"Everyone in the great hall Please!" Dumbledore called as Hagrid sealed the front doors.

Harry filed obediently into the great hall with the rest of the student body and sat quietly beside Claire at the Gryffindor table as the staff climbed the stairs to the platform. A few Hufflepuff girls were crying.

"As most of you already know" Dumbledore started, sending the terrified students into a deafening silence. "It has started raining blood. Now I want all of you to stay calm. This downpour is not so out of the ordinary as you think. When the sky turns crimson it means that the reign of a powerfully evil wizard has ended to make way for someone more powerful and more evil. The Ministry of magic has a special weapon in London that reads the words of the rain and that will tell us who the next sorcerer is. After that the ministry will hunt this person down and make sure they're dealt with. I will have the house elves supply you with a meal and I strongly advise, for your own safety, that you stay inside the castle. The blood will not harm you but the creatures that the blood attracts will. Thank you"

Dumbledore hurried from the hall with his staff, leaving orders for the head boy and girl to be in charge.

Harry got up and tore after Dumbledore.

"Who's the wizard?" he asked, catching the headmaster and teachers at the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Come upstairs, Harry" Dumbledore said simply, leading Harry and the staff to his office.

The headmaster sat behind his desk and made sure everyone was comfortable before speaking again.

"The wizard who has met his downfall, for the second time, is Voldemort"

"You mean he's dead?" Harry asked incredulously, the colour draining from his face.

"No, Harry. He is still just as powerful as he always was. But now there is someone else out there."

"When do we find out who it is?" Harry gripped the arm of his chair, staring straight at Dumbledore, coaxing the truth from him with his eyes.

"In a few hours I'd say. Hopefully we have nothing to worry about and the ministry will catch the sorry bugger before he can do any harm" Nixon exclaimed.

Harry stood up and walked to the window. What he saw made him even sicker.

Thestrals and other strange bloodsucking creatures were romping around on the school grounds. The green grass was now a deep reddish-purple colour and the lake was bubbling as if it was sitting on a hot stove.

Harry turned away from the window and left the office with Dumbledore's promise that he would tell Harry who this more evil wizard was.

A few hours later Harry was sitting in the Great hall between Ron and Claire, forcing himself to eat and laugh along with the rest while secretly watching Dumbledore who was feasting at the staff table.

There was a loud clap of thunder and a huge black bird came soaring through an open window and landed neatly beside Dumbledore's plate.

Dumbledore untied the red envelope, a howler, and slit it open while the rest of the school watched with some foreboding.

The letter was silent for a moment before it suddenly started to shout.

"YOU WONT BELIEVE IT, DUMBLEDORE! RIGHT UNDER OUR VERY NOSES THE WHOLE TIME! YOU ARE IN VERY GRAVE DANGER AT THAT SCHOOL. YOU AND THE WHOLE STUDENT BODY…WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT? YOU-KNOW-WHO'S SUCCESSOR IS, GOD I'M ALMOST TO SHOCKED TO SAY IT… DUMBLEDORE, IT'S HARRY POTTER…"

The voice of Cornelius Fudge faded away and the envelope burst into flames.

The silence that struck the hall was deafening, but the noise that followed was twice as worse.

Girls started screaming some students pulled out their wands while Dumbledore attempted to call for silence.

Ron and Claire got up hurriedly and backed away from the table.

Harry simply sat there, staring at his plate and wondering, almost in irony, how this turn of events came around.

Suddenly he stood up and everyone ran to the other end of the hall.

A hex came flying at him from the head girl's wand and Harry let it rebound effortlessly off his palm. More people started to scream and Harry left the room at a sprint.

And he went straight to the boys' toilets where he was violently sick in one of the cubicles.

When he'd finished he simply sat there, staring aimlessly at a scrap of graffiti on the wall, listening to the students running past in the hall outside and the teachers ordering for prefects and anybody else who found Potter to be on their guards and inform a teacher immediately.

The bathroom door opened slightly and Malfoy slipped through the crack so no one outside saw him enter. He spotted Harry and came straight over, not bothering with a wand or anything.

"Thought I'd find you here" he said, sliding down the wall beside Harry.

"You know I now have a death sentence on my head. That one little howler and I'm dead"

"Maybe they made a mistake," Malfoy offered.

"Doubt it"

"Dumbledore wants to speak with you"

"Why? Is he going to do the dirty deed?"

"He wants to get you out of this mess"

The bathroom door opened again and two first year boys entered, wands held at duelling point.

"HE'S HERE! IN THIS BATHROOM!" one of them screamed. Harry merely sat there, calm as could be as footsteps came flying towards the toilet door.

Snape shooed the boys away and entered, locking the door behind him.

"So you're going to kill me," Harry asked gently, a twisted smile spread across his face. "I'll bet you've always wanted to do that"

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape hissed, "Where's your invisibility cloak? You need to get out of here"

"It's in the tower."

Snape strode to the window and opened it. Outside it was still pouring blood. He pointed his wand at the Gryffindor tower and summoned the cloak.

Harry put it on, not caring what happened now, and stood between Snape and Malfoy.

Snape opened the bathroom door and walked out to face a corridor full of students waiting to have Harry's head.

"False alarm" Snape announced. "It was only Malfoy"

He waited until the crowd had dispersed before he and Malfoy led Harry to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was pacing the room when they arrived.

"Did you find him?" he asked anxiously, pausing mid-step to look at Snape and Malfoy. Harry pulled off his cloak and stared defensively at Dumbledore. For a while Dumbledore didn't say anything. Finally he sat behind his desk and, fingers steepled, watched Harry sadly.

"Did you know, Harry?" he asked after more silence. Harry shook his head slowly and deliberately.

Dumbledore shuffled some papers on his desk before turning to Malfoy.

"Draco, will you please go and collect Hermione, Claire and Ron? I think they and Harry need to have a word."

Malfoy left obediently and was followed by Snape who was going to continue a fake search for Harry.

"I'm not evil" Harry stated as the door clicked shut.

"I know that, Harry. What we need to do now though is keep you safe. Fudge and a few aurors are on their way here to collect you…"

Harry and Dumbledore looked up as Malfoy returned with Hermione, Ron and Claire.

Ron and Claire stood, rather fearfully, by the door but Hermione lunged at Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him hard.

"What's going on, Harry? How the hell can you be evil?"

"I'm not" Harry frowned and unlatched Hermione's hands from his robes.

"Then why are you Voldemort's successor?" she put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. It was all Harry could do from laughing. Instead he turned to Dumbledore who seemed just as perplexed as he did.

"I need to talk to him," Harry said suddenly. "I need to find him and ask him, before Fudge gets here!"

Dumbledore looked hesitantly across the room to a cabinet full of crystals then back to Harry who raised a questioning eyebrow. Dumbledore finally nodded and moved across the room to pick up a crystal on a string and a recently made map of London.

"We'll scry for him. Here, get some of his blood on this crystal."

Harry seized the rock in one hand and threw open the window with the other. Once the crystal had a fair amount of blood on it Harry turned back to the desk where Dumbledore had laid out the map.

"Hold the crystal over it and say his name thrice"

Harry did as requested and the Crystal began swinging in even, slow circles before coming to a steady stop on a house next door to the train station.

"Where can I apperate from?" he asked, getting an image of the house in his mind. "I know there must be a hole in the net somewhere in this room."

Dumbledore positioned Harry between a desk and Fawkes' perch.

"Good luck and great haste" Dumbledore whispered. Harry nodded and apperated.

It was raining blood in London as well but it must have been camouflaged as real rain for the Muggles hurried through it as though it was merely a shower.

Harry ran up the front steps of the average sized house and unlocked the door with his magic.

It didn't take him long to find Voldemort. The man was sitting in the downstairs living room but the fire, watching his own blood fall miserably from the sky.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, moving, unafraid, across the room.

"You tell me." Voldemort sighed, rubbing his skeletal head with two fingers. "You're the new dark lord"

Harry moved across the room and stood by the fire so he could see Voldemort's face.

"Your just a man" Harry said quietly, watching his life long enemy staring out the window at his own down pour of blood.

"I have always been a man, Potter. What you don't understand is that I am a very powerful man…"

"Does this have something to do with that prophecy?" Harry cut in, gesturing at the window. He didn't know how long it would take the ministry to get to Hogwarts and he guessed he should be back before they arrive and begin a manhunt of their own.

"It could do. But I hardly see how you can be in anyway linked to Egypt." Voldemort smiled, cruel and twisted and suddenly he was a monster again.

"So where do your loyalties lie now, Potter? With me, Or the Ministry?"

"I have no loyalties anymore" Harry said quietly, watching as the rain outside slowly began to turn from blood to water and the clouds turned from crimson to grey.

"Very well. We shall continue our war when the time comes, until them…" Voldemort stood up and apperated from the house. Harry stood, contemplating Voldemort's lack of knowledge before Apperating himself back to school.

**Review please!**

_Sirius finds out something about his past._


	21. Love means more than anything in the wor...

Chapter 21 

When he arrived he found that Ginny, cradling Laura, had entered the room and was sitting by the fire. Malfoy was standing at the window, Hermione was perched on the corner of Dumbledore's desk, biting her nails, Dumbledore himself was using the pensive and Claire and Ron still stood awkwardly by the door.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione jumped up when she saw him. "Fudge just arrived. He has four aurors with him!"

"Did you find out anything?" Dumbledore asked, putting the pensive away and striding around his desk. Harry shook his head, his eyes intent on Ginny.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, suddenly realising that when the minister got upstairs he would be dead. Ginny didn't hesitate to hand the baby over and Harry stood in the centre of the room, staring at his godchild's pretty blue eyes and breathing in her peaches and cream aroma.

Footsteps came pounding up the stairs and everyone, except Harry, moved to the walls of the room. Harry could feel all his emotions building up inside him as he came to terms with the fact that he would never see Laura again, never watch her grow up, never have her over to him house when Ginny and Dean were fighting, never being able to protect her like he had done with Ginny…

The door burst open and Fudge and his four aurors came racing into the room, wands held high, as they scanned the room. Kingsley and Tonks were two of the aurors along with a stocky, strawberry blonde man called Brooklyn and a grey haired, extremely skinny wizard known as Peterson.

"Get him!" Fudge screeched in a wild frenzy. His Aurors advanced slowly.

"Wait, he's got an infant!" Brooklyn said, lowering his wand slightly when he noticed the baby in Harry's arms. Harry was still staring at her, trying with all his heart not to explode and kill all these people.

"Put the baby down, Potter" Kingsley said in his slow, soothing voice. Harry glanced at him and saw that the wizard had a ghost of a smile spread across his face. Harry was a little disturbed to see that he and Tonks found this who situation quite amusing.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge barked, turning the wizard lurking in the shadows beside Ginny. "What is the meaning of this? You know full well that he's dangerous and you put a child's life at risk!"

"No he didn't" Harry spoke for the first time and he was surprised to see that his voice was as cold as ice. He held the baby out and Ginny ran forward to collect her.

"You can do what you want now," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady as he gave these ministry men and women the invitation to destroy him. Fudge looked at Tonks then Kingsley.

"Get him downstairs to the portal. Oh, and snap his wand"

The two order members started forward and Harry held up his hands in warning.

"You can take me wherever you want but you will not touch my wand." Tonks looked back at Fudge for more orders while Kingsley rolled his eyes and it was then that Harry realised Kingsley and Tonks were still loyal to him. Fudge laughed out loud.

"Do you even know who your talking to, Potter?"

"Do you even remember why your hear?" Harry retorted, reverting back to childhood. "I think you'd be much better off playing by my rules, minister."

"Get him" Fudge growled and Brooklyn and Peterson launched surprise attacks from the sides. They grabbed his wrists and forced him brutally towards the door.

"Wait!" Claire suddenly stepped out of the shadows. Harry broke free of his captives and turned to face the French girl that had been his girlfriend for almost half a year now. She bit her lip in hesitation as she surveyed Harry: a broken man with an even more broken life.

All throughout her teenage life in France, Claire had dated around twenty boys in her desperate search for love. The majority of them took her for granted and cheated on her. After she had dumped them they would beg with her to take them back. Some of the better ones used their eyes to plead but Harry was different. He merely stared at her, his face neither cold nor inviting. He was completely emotionless. His eyes had lost their bright green flame and his cheeks where pale. His shoulders were slightly hunched as the Aurors held him by the upper arms. He was a dead man and he had accepted his death as something for the better.

He let his eyes meet hers and he just stared. She seemed to be running things over in her mind. Suddenly she lunged at him and slammed into his with such force that it left him gasping for air. For a moment Harry had suspected that she was going to kill him herself but her arms closed gently around him neck in a hug and she rested her head on his chest. Harry hesitated a moment before putting his own arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her hair. She smelt of tropical fruits and sea breeze.

"I love you," he whispered without thinking but he knew he meant it. He'd known since the fateful night that he had plunged from the cliff.

Claire pulled back from him slightly so she could meet his eyes and see if he was being truthful.

"I love you, too" she whispered back, taking a tighter hold on him.

Harry felt as if new life had breathed into him. Those four little words had given him the will to live again.

"Don't go, Harry, I saw what you can do. You don't have to leave…"

"Get her away from him" Fudge growled and Kingsley placed a gentle hand on Claire's shoulder and pulled her back. Peterson yanked heavily on Harry's arm and he was lugged out of the room more forcibly than before.

"Someone's got to be the hero," he stated before disappearing through the door.

Claire had given him new hope and as they reached the entrance hall, Harry managed to tug free of his captives and advance on Fudge who was leading the group from the castle.

"Don't come near me, Potter, we've been far too lenient with you and its time you were dealt with" the Minister trained his wand on Harry's heart and the Gryffindor boy raised his arms in a truce.

"Yeah whatever. Listen err…Mr Fudge, I'm not evil…"

Fudge laughed loudly and Harry drew away from him a little, guessing that Fudge had finally gone mad.

"Nice to see you've finally come to your senses and joined us, Potter" the sneering voice of Goyle came from his right. Harry glanced at him and saw that he had a hand extended, ready for shaking.

Harry clenched his left fist and brought it around, surprising Goyle with a heavy uppercut. Goyle fell backwards with shock and Harry took the opportunity to spit on him.

"I wouldn't join you even if you were the queen!" he hissed menacingly as Brooklyn, deciding that Harry had reached h\the last straw, conjured up a pair of cuffs and restricted Harry's hands behind his back. "I work for no one," he added as Tonks forced him out the front door and over to a group of waiting ministry representatives.

"HEY POTTER!" Harry looked up and saw Malfoy hanging out of Dumbledore's window. The Blonde boy tapped his head and Harry inclined his head ever so slightly.

"Get him out of here before he and his little mates begin a mutiny!"

Kingsley forced Harry's hand onto an odd metal object and the two of them were jerked through time as the portkey took effect.

Harry and Kingsley landed with an ever-soft thud at the entrance end of the auditorium. Down the other end, near the lifts, over twenty wizards were waiting for him, wands poised for attack.

"Do you have any idea how we're going to get out of this, Harry? 'Cause I'm stumped" Kingsley whispered, holding Harry by the handcuffs and leading him across the room very slowly.

"No. I don't even know why I'm here" Harry glanced at the renewed fountain as they moved past it.

"Well they're going to put you to trial first but you will most likely get the death sentence by either wand point or dementor. At the very least you'll get life time in Azkaban"

"Well thanks for that welcoming piece of information…" Harry's steps faltered slightly as Malfoy's voice came lightly into his mind.

"_Ginny just had this great idea…just remind them who is supposed to kill…V-Voldemort. And whose going to do it when you're dead_"

"_You said his name_" Harry replied stupidly. "_But thanks_."

"_Dumbledore's on his way there_" Malfoy faded away as if he had been a dream and Harry realised that they were almost at the other end of the auditorium.

"Brilliant!" Harry whispered as he let Malfoy's, or Ginny's, idea run through his head.

"What?" Kingsley asked quickly, walking slower to give Harry time.

"I remind them that Voldemort is still at large. Who's going to kill him if I'm dead?"

Kingsley almost slapped himself. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that? You-know-who will buy us some time…" his words trailed off as the group of waiting witches and wizards came into earshot.

Fudge, Brooklyn, Peterson, Tonks, the other small group of Aurors and Dumbledore apperated by the fountain.

"Bring him along, Kingsley!" a wizard at the back of the group said. Harry distinctly recognised his voice to be that of Arthur Weasley. "We don't have all night. He needs to be secured in the chambers"

"Fair go, Weasley" Kingsley growled, shoving Harry towards elevators. It was Harry's presence alone that parted the group of trained witches and wizards, just as Moses had parted the Red sea.

Harry caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirrored doors of the elevator and he suddenly realised that all the hard work and effort that he'd put into his martial arts training had paid off; he was no longer the skinny, undernourished boy who had spent his life being taunted by Voldemort. He had now filled out around the chest, grown a few inches and had very recently been claimed the most powerful wizard in the world. No one could stop him now: he was invincible.

Harry rode down, lower under the ground in the elevator with Kingsley, Arthur and a witch that he had seen at a few order meetings.

"They want to observe you first, Harry" the Witch, Beth Lordman, explained. "You'll be sitting in a dark room with a table, a candle and a few objects. You wont be able to see anything else but the walls will be lined with Aurors and the whole of the Wizengamot will be observing from the far wall. You should remember their positions from last year's trials. When they get sick of that, they will send a magical phycologist in. hopefully we'll be able to get Tonks in there at this point…"

"Then they'll put you on trial. And believe me, Harry" Arthur met his eye very seriously. "They will not go easy on you."

"Make yourself be heard. And try to refrain from using you magic. I know you still have your wand so refrain from using that as well." Kingsley finished as the elevator rattled to a halt and the four of them set off down the windowless hall to courtroom ten.

A security guard was waiting by the door and Harry stood quite still while the burly man patted him down. When he reached Harry's side, he yanked his wand out of his pocket.

"Ah ha!" he shouted triumphantly, seizing the wand with two hands and bending it.

"Stop!" Harry flicked his hand at the man and he became frozen solid, still holding Harry's wand, which was on snapping point. Harry glanced around hurriedly and was relieve to find that there was nobody about, but he could hear voices and footsteps coming from the elevators and he snatched his wand back and tucked it into his shoe. He then entered the old courtroom as Kingsley preformed a mind-altering spell and an anti-curse charm on the security guard before following Harry into the room.

The room was set out just as Beth had suggested; the dungeon was pitch black except for a table and chair in the centre of the room surrounded by a soft pool of light being emitted by a candle sitting in the centre of the table.

Harry could hear a little bit of shuffling around the room as he strode across to the chair and sat down.

He waited hesitantly for a while before examining the objects scattered across the table. Including the candle, there was two rolls of parchment, a quill, an inkpot, a spell book, a pack of exploding snap cards, an apple, four gallons and shiny object that Harry did not recognise. He reached for this first but stopped just short of it, wondering mildly if it was dangerous. He smiled in a maniac kind of way and reached instead for the quill. He dipped it in the inkpot and smoothed out a sheet of parchment.

For a while he simply scribbled on the paper until it was so black that the ink practically dripped from it. He tossed it aside and reached for the next roll of parchment. This time he decided to use it wisely and he began to write, very slowly, the words of the prophecy that Voldemort's men had discovered. When he'd finished he tilted his head to the side and tried to decipher it.

What Harry guessed to be an hour had passed and he found himself building a pyramid out of the exploding snap cards. He had not yet touched the metal thing for fear it might be dangerous, or the apple in case it was poisoned and he was currently using the age-old spell book as a base for his card tower.

The door at the side of the room opened and light from outside spilled in as a woman dressed in ruby red robes and carrying a clipboard entered the room.

She took a seat opposite Harry and smiled gently through big round glasses. Her Mousy brown hair fell in flimsy waves to her shoulders and she took a moment to time it back.

"Wotcher, Harry" the phycologist whispered, pretending to sort through her papers. Harry gave Tonks a tiny smile.

"How have you been, Harry? With the return of you-know-who and all?" Tonks must have gotten the questions from Fudge because she sounded utterly ridiculous and she seemed to be fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Fine, I guess…" he answered with a flickering glance at where the Wizengamot would be seated.

"And have you spoken to him of recent?"

Harry met Tonks' eyes and she nodded slightly, inclining that he tell her the truth.

"Yes"

"And when was that?"

"This afternoon. I wanted to know why his blood was falling from the sky"

"And what is this?" she picked up the sheet of parchment that he had written on. It was now decorated with snitches and little love hearts with 'Claire' written in them.

"It's a prophecy"

"A prophecy? What prophecy?" Fudge's voice boomed into Harry's ears and the torches along the walls flickered into life, revealing what seemed to be every single Auror in Britain lined up against the walls, wands pointed offensively at Harry. The stands where the Wizengamot were seated came into view last and Harry saw that Dumbledore was seated beside Fudge, his blue eyes transfixed on Harry.

"One of Voldemort's men heard it in the middle-east" Harry explained, fixing Fudge with his deathly stare, making the minister of magic wilt. A fair few of the people in the room hissed as Harry said the ex dark lords name, proving to him that they were still scared.

"Show me" Fudge held out his hand and Tonks took the parchment to him. His eyes scanned over the paper very quickly and Dumbledore peered at it over his shoulder, a bemused expression came to his face when he noticed Harry's doodling.

Harry took this moment to scan all the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot. Most of them were trying to see the parchment but there were still a staring at him with looks of disgust. One of these happened to be Dolores Umbridge. Harry gave her a sardonic smile and she quickly looked away.

"What does this mean, Potter?" Fudge waved the paper in the air and Harry turned his attention back to the squat man.

"I don't know…some thing evil is coming?"

"And what does…_he_…make of it?"

Harry guessed that Fudge was referring to Voldemort.

"He doesn't know either"

"And this meeting you had with him, did you duel?"

"No"

"Why?"

"We're having a cease-fire" Harry sent continuous glances at Dumbledore after each of Fudge's questions to get permission to answer.

"When did this come about?"

"Just after Christmas. I gave him some…valued information in exchange for a cease-fire until the end of summer"

"Why did he bargain for so long?"

"He wanted to research that" Harry gestured to the prophecy still clutched tightly in Fudge's hand.

"And is the prophecy about you?"

"Could be" Harry shrugged. "Could be about anyone…but I sure as hell have never been to Egypt so I'm not the evil one"

The table next to Harry suddenly disappeared with a slight pop and his chair began to morph around him. It turned from the stiff wooden one to the metal chair that usually stood there. The many chains on the arms of the chair sprang to life and strapped Harry down by the arms, legs and chest. He gasped for air as the chains became steadily tighter. Dumbledore's bemused expression had been replaced with that of outrage but he did nothing.

"What were you doing at the time the storm started, Potter?" Fudge's voice rang out in a superior way as he stared gleefully at his captive.

"Magic" Harry gasped. The chains were cutting off the circulation to his wrists. He guessed that this was a mild form of torture.

"Dark magic?"

"No. I was healing myself"

"Healing yourself?" Fudge's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he smirked. "Why would you need to heal yourself at school?"

"I was pushed into the lake by a friend as a joke and I hit a rock"

"And why didn't you go to the school nurse?"

"I wanted to see if I could do it myself" Harry closed his eyes as claustrophobia took hold of him.

"Who was present while you were…_healing_ yourself?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore" Harry spoke quickly as the chains, still drawing tighter, began to heat up and burn his skin.

"Dumbledore?" Fudge looked at the man beside him with surprise. He seemed to be oblivious to Harry's suffering. Fudge turned back to him, a slight smile on his face"

"Tell me, Potter, why shouldn't I let all these wizards and witches kill you right now"

"Because…no one will…argh…keep Voldemort…in…check…he'll destroy you…all if I…die"

The chains suddenly let go of their murderous hold and Harry fell forward onto his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"What do you mean he'll destroy us?" Fudge's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Well…"Harry gulped, forcing himself not to pass out as the pain of the burns on his arms, legs and chest came into action. "I'm hiss project for the moment. He has to kill me or I kill him. If you kill me then he'll get mad because I'm his hunt, not yours, and he'll come and destroy you all then go back to killing muggles for fun." Harry raised his head slightly and looked at Fudge. "Is it worth taking an innocent mans life for more then one hundred other innocent men's lives? Because that's what your doing" his hands collapsed and he fell forward. A few witches and wizards started forward to help him but Fudge held them back.

"He could be trying to trap you"

Harry laughed insanely and rolled onto his back.

"You are a very paranoid man, Fudge, very, very paranoid"

**I think there may only be one or two more chapters after this! Yay! The first story I've ever finished!**

**Review please!**

_Hermione is almost raped_


	22. What the ministry did

Chapter 22 

When Fudge had finished questioning him, or when Harry was unable to answer, he wasn't sure, Dumbledore came down from the stands and helped Harry into a sitting position.

"Well I'm stumped" Fudge rubbed some hair from his forehead and surveyed his notes. "What do we do with him? The heavens tell us he's evil but if he dies then so do we…"

"Let him go" Kinsley voiced and several other Aurors agreed. Fudge tapped his quill on his parchment.

"I guess we could release him on parole…"

A fair few of the Wizengamot shouted disapproval and Umbridge demanded that he be locked away for life.

"Lets go, Harry" Dumbledore pulled him to his feet and the two of them, Harry rather stiffly, towards the door. Not one of the members of the Wizengamot noticed their departure due to their enraged fighting. None of the Aurors said anything either, meaning that they were siding with Harry. If he didn't destroy Voldemort then they would have to.

Harry could hear snippets of the Wizengamot's arguments as he entered the brightly lit corridor.

"You-know-who could be putting him up to it"

"We should lock him away until the time comes for him to kill…him!"

"I've already let him free"

"This is an outrage, Fudge! We still do not know the full extent of his powers and he could very well murder all of those students if he goes back to school…"

"Where is he?"

There was a moment's silence in which Harry forced himself to walk faster.

"Find him! He's doing a runner!" there was many footsteps rushing towards the door as the Aurors hastened to obey orders.

"Don't worry, Harry" Dumbledore said as Harry tried to run, causing the pain in his legs to double. "There is many Aurors in there that will stall to give us time. You're the one to keep them alive"

They reached the elevators and Harry pressed the up button several times before the doors closed and they went rattling upwards.

"We're going to have to Disapperate when we reach the auditorium, do you think you can manage?" Harry nodded, pressing a finger, gingerly, to the burn across his throat. "Good. Got straight to that spot in my office"

"Wont they come back to Hogwarts for me?" the doors slid open and Harry stepped out into the brightly lit auditorium with Dumbledore close behind. They could here the other lift rattling upwards.

"They will and they can question you there, you need medical attention first, now go!"

Harry Disapperated and moments later he was standing in Dumbledore's empty office. He moved over to the desk as Dumbledore appeared.

"Straight to madam Pomfrey" he said, leading Harry out the door. Harry had no idea of the time but he guessed that it was still early because most of the school was still milling around the corridors. A lot of them screamed when they saw Harry and ran in the other direction. A few of the braver ones tried to attack him but Harry dodged their spells with surprising agility. And he even had a fair amount of student, mainly Gryffindors or Slytherins, swear allegiance to him, out of fear or rebellion, Harry wasn't sure but he finally made it to the hospital wing where Dumbledore had to coax madam Pomfrey from her office and over to Harry who sat waiting on a bed.

"It won't work," she said shakily after trying, for ten minutes, to remove the burn marks from Harry's skin.

"Could I try?" Harry asked timidly and Madam Pomfrey, forgetting her fear, snorted with disbelief but Dumbledore simply nodded. Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock.

"He can heal himself? Well I may as well just quite my job…" she waved her arms in the air and stalked off.

Harry tried, just like he had earlier that day, to heal himself but it was no use. The burns were stuck to him like superglue and they were throbbing painfully.

"I told him not to do it" Dumbledore muttered and Harry didn't bother to inquire. "Come back to my office, Harry. The Aurors will be here any minute and I need to arrange a few things…"

Harry slipped off the bed and followed Dumbledore out. At the door he paused then pulled out his wand and summoned the extreme burn cream before continuing out into the throbbing mass of terrified and furious students.

Back in his office, Dumbledore immediately sat at his desk, retrieved parchment and a quill and began writing furiously, leaving Harry to contemplate his thoughts.

Now that he had free time to think about it, Harry found himself becoming quite restless and nervous. Had he done something that was considered evil? Was it simply his power? Or was the ministry out to get him, again?

He began pacing the room, occasionally receiving expressionless glances from Dumbledore.

For ten minutes, which felt like an eternity, Harry found himself standing in front of the window, peering down at the deserted lawns. He moved across to the fire but the heat made his burns sting even more so he strode across the room and leant back against the wall, wondering where his friends had gotten to and whether the whole wizarding world knew of his news.

The burns on his chest were beginning to itch as he paced the room for several more minutes, occasionally picking up something from Dumbledore's desk, examining it then putting it back. Dumbledore glanced at him with a look of great amusement.

Finally the hurting and itching on his chest became too much to bear and Harry tore his shirt off.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"It's hurting" Harry said, locating a mirror and spreading the pink burn cream onto the two parallel marks on his skin. It slowly seeped into the burns and the pain reduced to a relieving tingle.

Harry, impatient with waiting, flung himself across the room and lay spread eagled on his back on the cool floor, staring at the ceiling and wondering why he was cursed with this life.

Suddenly, from behind him, the fire burst into green flames and a man emerged, spinning, onto the hearth. Harry tilted his head back and watched Sirius straighten up and dust the ash from his robes.

"I just heard…" he started breathlessly before noticing Harry on the floor, looking totally tragic with no shirt, glasses askew and red lines all over his body. A small smile crept to his godfather's lips. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"Reminiscing on how horribly crap my life is"

Sirius couldn't contain a loud, barking laugh. Harry frowned at him.

"Well I'm glad to see everyone else finds it hilarious"

"Sorry" Sirius said, pulling up a chair at Dumbledore's desk as the headmaster finished his writing.

"The ministry should be hear by now, I'm not sure what's keeping them, unless…" Dumbledore got up and strolled over to the window. "Yes they appear to have arrived now with…" Dumbledore seemed suddenly furious. "Dementors and the press. I don't know which is worse"

At the sound of dementors, both Harry and Sirius paled slightly. Dumbledore turned back to the window, picked up his completed letter and gave it to Fawkes who disappeared in a burst of bright flames. Dumbledore now focused his attention on Sirius.

"Sirius, I need you t go back to Grimmauld place and alert the rest of the order. Prepare for an emergency departure. Hopefully it wont come to that, though"

"Let me take Harry now" Sirius argued, "If there's dementors…"

"The dementors are stationed at the gates. Harry has to stay and clear things up. Please leave, Sirius" Sirius opened his mouth to object again but Dumbledore forced him back through the flames then he went to the window, watched the ministry officials and the media run up the front steps then turned back to the boy lying miserably on his office floor.

"Harry…"

"Why am I always the hero?" Harry asked, more to himself than anyone else "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to run from the ministry, fight Voldemort, and live out my days terrified that the enemy will get my friends…" an image of Claire formed in his mind and he shook his head furiously to get rid of it.

"Harry, Stop it. It will not always be like this. You just need to take one step at a time"

"I hope your right" Harry mumbled, he could feel the floor vibrating beneath him as the Aurors ran along the corridor and up the steps.

"Circle the room!" Harry heard someone yelling out orders and yet he stayed lying on the floor. "Make sure he can't escape! Block the windows and the doors!" Harry noticed almost immediately that the person forgot to mention the fireplace. "Separate him from Dumbledore and will someone please get rid to the press?"

The door burst open and people began flooding into the room. They didn't get far, though, because the first few in stopped in surprise when they saw Harry spread-eagled on the floor. The people jostling from the back forced the front men through the door and they took formation around the room, wands painting at Harry. The press managed to get a few pictures of Harry before Fudge pushed his way into the room and two witches closed the door.

"What are you playing at, Dumbledore?" Fudge seethed, his eyes bulging in fury and his wand pointed straight at Dumbledore who slowly withdrew his own wand.

Harry watched the whole scene from the floor, as he had no immediate urge to get up and fight his way out again.

"I told you not to use the chair, Fudge" Dumbledore said quietly, a hint of hatred in his voice.

"He's a wanted criminal! It was right to chain him!"

"You didn't have to torture him though!" Dumbledore spat back. Surprisingly, Fudge didn't cower. "It was only right that I should bring him back here for medical attention"

Fudge glanced down at Harry with a superior smirk on his face.

"Well he doesn't look healed to me…"

"That's because you put it on the unhealable torture!" Dumbledore advanced on Fudge and a few of the Aurors wands adjusted their aim on him.

"I am the minister for magic! How dare you tell me how to do my job!"

"When it is one of my students at risk, it is my business to tell you how to do your job!"

"You don't scare my, Dumbledore" Fudge's eyes narrowed as Dumbledore prepared to fire.

"Do I scare you?" Harry asked quietly, getting slowly to his feet and withdrawing his wand. All wands were now targeted on him.

"Now that I have your attention," he said, staring straight at Fudge "I want you all to know that I am not evil. I may be more powerful then Voldemort but I can assure you that all your lives depend on me" he turned slowly so he could look at all the Aurors. "Voldemort will not be happy if you lock me away and I can tell you this now, you don't want me as your enemy!"

"_Crucio_!" Fudge sent the curse the second Harry's back was turned. Harry felt all his muscles contract at once and a thousand knives being driven into his back. He fell to his knees, screaming harder than he had in a long time. Though Fudge's unforgivable curse wasn't as effective as Voldemort's, Harry, for the first time since he'd gotten his new powers, felt true pain, stabbing at every inch of his body.

"REDUCTO!" Dumbledore sent Fudge flying off his feet and into a bookcase. The Aurors didn't know whom to fight for now; Dumbledore, because Fudge had attacked Harry from behind, or Fudge, because Dumbledore had blasted their boss.

Stunning spells began flying in every direction.

"STOP!" Harry threw out his hands and every single person in the room, including Dumbledore, was frozen solid, only their eyes were moving, and the spells were suspended in mid air, glowing eerily red.

"Listen to me" Harry, panting, got to his feet and stared around the room, preying that his eyes hadn't become red with anger. He noticed Salazar standing off to one side of the room and Harry realised that the ministry couldn't kill him. But they could sure as hell try. Harry took his time, going around the room, staring each man or woman in the eye for a moment before moving on. Suddenly, like a bucket of ice falling down his back, Harry noticed Amos Diggory was standing next to Kingsley.

Images of Cedric flooded into his mind; Cedric's body, Voldemort rising, Voldemort stroking his cheek, muttering something about blood. This last thought hit Harry like a flying brick. He whirled around to face Fudge again with a smile on his face.

"Voldemort has my blood!" Fudge's eyes widened in horror. "We are almost the same people! On the night he was resurrected, he took some of my blood to protect him. My blood flows in his veins! That's where the evil is coming from!"

Harry turned around and vanquished all the airborne spells before unfreezing the people.

"I have become more powerful then him but he sports the evil blood. It all makes sense!"

Salazar smiled at him then shimmered away.

"I believe Harry is correct" Dumbledore said, pocketing his wand as all other wands were lowered.

"Well…" Fudge said, unsure of what to do. "I-I suppose we'll have to let him go on parole…"

"Good idea" Kingsley said and strolled out of the room. The other aurors began to follow him. Fudge shot a last, frightened, glance at Harry and Dumbledore before exiting the room to tell the eagerly awaiting press that Harry was innocent.

As the door swung shut, Harry noticed Rita Skeeter pressing Fudge for information. Then they were gone. It was all over.

Harry slumped down in a chair, realising that his body was aching from the burns and curse.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore knelt down before him.

"I-I think I need sleep" Harry said drowsily. His energy had completely dried up.

"Would you like to go to the hospital wing?"

"No. Anywhere but there…" an unexpected surge of anger spiralled up his spine and he blinked.

"Harry, your eyes are red" Dumbledore was staring at him with a hint of fear. Harry caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and saw that his eyes were indeed glowing a metallic red. He blinked and suddenly his eyes were green again.

"I just need rest," he said through clenched teeth as he forced himself not to overload. Dumbledore watched him for a moment longer before standing up and opening the door.

"Harry you need to cool down. I want you to go to the fourth floor where the two rusty knights are and give then the password, 'mermaid scale'. It will take you to the head boy and girls bathroom. Rest for a while whilst I talk to the students. After that I suggest you get some sleep"

Harry nodded curtly. The whole night was hazy in his mind and he would like to keep it that way.

The media was still milling around at the bottom of the stairs and the moment Harry came into view they pounce, shouting questions from every direction. Rita Skeeter's quick quotes quill was writing a mile a minute and Harry could only guess what the headlines would say the following morning.

Harry edged his way through the group, ignoring the reporters, but there was one man at the back who sidled up to Harry as he was making a break.

"What sort of sex life do you have, Harry?" he wheezed. Harry gave him a disgusted look before breaking into a sprint and losing them at a crossroad in the hallways. Now he had the students to deal with. Hundreds of them, running, screaming, in every direction. Again some tried to hex him but his quick Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he managed to escape.

He passed Draco in the last hallway and the blonde boy redirected the students to moaning myrtles bathroom.

Harry entered the head students' bathroom and was suddenly grateful to Dumbledore for suggesting it. It was as if he'd stepped into a rainforest clearing. The walls were a moss green and the floor was made of white stone. A huge rock pool was situated in the centre of the room and a waterfall was trickling into it from the far wall. The rock pool itself was a smooth rock basin with ferns and other greenery shrouding the edges.

Harry admired a tall palm tree shading the pool of steaming hot water and he noticed that the ceiling had the same effect as the one in the great hall. Harry watched it for a moment but the usual array of the universe was covered with storm clouds and pouring rain.

Harry selected a forest green towel from a stone shelf and placed it by the pool before undressing and sliding in with a satisfied groan.

Exotic birds called to each other from above and tiny glowing pixies skipped across the surface of the water as Harry closed his eyes and let the warm water from the waterfall splash over his face.

After a fair while he opened his eyes reluctantly and swam to the other side of the pool where he noticed a golden tap hidden in a fern bush. He turned it on cautiously and pink, cloudy bubbles streamed from it and Harry leant back as they slipped across the surface of the water.

He found several more gold taps concealed in plants and rocks and for a long time he amused himself with them.

Finally, when his fingers where looking old and wrinkly, he pulled himself out of the water and redressed before slipping out into the hallway and making his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Only Prefects and the head boy and girl were patrolling the corridors. Dumbledore must have told them what happened because Olivier, Ginny's prefect friend, came hurrying up to him, a little cautiously, and told him that the rest of the school was in the great hall and if he wanted to go to bed, now was his chance.

He took it and ran the rest of the way to the tower. When he reached the floor below it, Malfoy stepped out from behind a suit of armour and stopped him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or what?" he asked, frowning. "Who cast the cruciatus curse? 'Cause it hurt like hell" he rubbed his own head and Harry, who had been looking behind him, turned and faced his friend.

"I got off on parole. But I don't think that's the end of it. The press are all hanging around and no doubt the other students will want my head."

"Well we go home tomorrow so you wont have to put up with it for long."

Harry made a disgusted face as he was reminded, sourly, of the Dursley's.

"The other students are coming" Draco said suddenly. "You better go"

Harry punched Malfoy playfully then ran to the fat lady's portrait.

_Well I hope you enjoyed. I haven't been able to update lately because my computer decided it hates me and committed suicide. J.K.'s sixth book has now over taken me so who ever has read it please take no notice that this story is completely different. _

_I have written half of the second story that goes with this one so look out for it soon. _

_Please Review! It is most greatly appreciated…_


	23. When Ron attacks

Chapter 23 

Harry didn't pause in the common room; instead he went straight upstairs and got into bed.

The common room below him slowly filled with the noise of chattering students. He heard his name a few times but he didn't know if speaking good or bad things about him.

About an hour later, the dorm door opened again and his roommates came in.

"I wonder where he got to?" Dean said, pulling back his covers. None of them noticed Harry listening from his own bed.

"Dumbledore said he was resting"

"Do you reckon he's still in the castle?"

"I'll bet he's ARGH!" Neville had just spotted him and ran backwards into the water jug, spilling its contents all across the floor.

"Is that you, Harry?" Seamus asked, peering through the darkness. Ron, the only one who hadn't spoken, stood at a safe distance, watching Harry wearily as Dean lit some candles with his wand.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" he asked, looking around. Dean had been one of the Gryffindors who had sworn allegiance to Harry.

"Resting" Harry, said simply, putting his arms behind his head and staring defiantly at each of the boys.

Neville, having gotten over the shock of having found Harry in his bed, was now climbing into his own. He didn't seem disturbed at all at the fact that he was only five feet away from a potentially dangerous criminal.

Dean and Seamus were now climbing into their own beds, throwing random questions at Harry about his trial.

Ron stood hesitantly over the other side of the room for a little longer before climbing into bed and yanking the hangings closed.

Harry woke extremely early the next morning. So early that the moon was still out. Not being able to get back to sleep, he got up and went over to the repaired pitcher of water to pour himself a glass.

"What are you doing?" Harry turned around and saw that Ron was sitting up in bed, pointing his wand at Harry. He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Getting a drink" Harry said slowly, holding up his glass for Ron to see.

"Yeah right" Ron struggled out of bed so he could face. "You we're going to poison us or something…"

Harry laughed and gulped the water down. He put the glass on the windowsill and moved back to his bed. Ron blocked him, thinking that he was trying to get his wand from his bedside table.

"I'm not a bad person, Ron" Harry stated, holding up his hands in a truce.

"Liar!" Ron sneered. "I should have known. The signs were so obvious. Friends with the Slytherins, Snakes in class, that ring on your finger…IMMOBULUS!" Ron tried to freeze Harry but Harry threw it off immediately. Ron didn't have a very powerful attack.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Harry screamed as Ron tried to freeze him again. Harry ran to the door and down to the common room. He didn't want to fight back because he didn't know if he'd be able to restrain himself to just warning Ron. He might accidentally kill him. Ron came racing after him.

"Going and visiting the dark lord in the forest without throwing a single spell? I'm not stupid, Harry! I know that this cease fire is just an excuse to join him!"

Ron tried to stun him this time and Harry had to throw himself over a table to avoid it.

"Stop running away, Harry! FIGHT ME!"

"I'm not going to fight you, Ron" Harry got to his feet. Students from other dorms were coming downstairs to see what the fuss was about.

"REDUCTO!" Ron's spell hit Harry squarely in the chest and Harry went flying back into a wall. Several girls screamed as Harry slid down the wall.

"Fudge told me that you put the Cruciatus curse on him! I know what you did!"

"Fudge? You were talking to Fudge?" Harry used the table to pull himself to his feet. "Give me your wand, Hermione," he whispered as she tried to help him. She handed her wand over as Ron used the reducto spell again.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, bringing up a shield just in time. The spell rebounded and hit Ron in the face. The red head went slamming back into the wall at the speed of a bullet.

"He was talking to Fudge? When did he talk to Fudge? Why?" Hermione was muttering away to herself and Harry tried to make sense of what she was saying while keeping an eye on Ron as he got to his feet, rather shakily, with his eyes glazed over. Harry suddenly realised what was going on.

"Hermione, Get Dumbledore. Fudge has Ron under the imperious curse!" Hermione hurried from the room as Ron advanced again.

"You always want attention, don't you, Harry? Always have to be the hero"

"If you want to wake up every morning not knowing if you, or one of your friends are going to die then that's fine by me but you do _not_ accuse me of wanting attention" Harry snarled and suddenly he wanted to attack Ron, to hurt him beyond repair but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't Ron saying this; it was Fudge. Ron started firing continuous, random spells and Harry's shield failed him. Ron's Expelliarmus sent Hermione's wand soaring across the room and Harry fell backwards again.

Now, without a wand, Harry had only his raw energy to use and he didn't fancy to use it on his best friend. Ron advanced on him.

"Impedimenta!" Ron was thrown off his feet, dropping his wand and landing on a couch.

Dumbledore was standing at the door with Hermione at his side.

"Everyone back to bed, please" he said to the watching students. They filed out disappointedly, leaving Harry, Ron and Dumbledore alone. Ron was getting up again. He advanced on Harry again, not seeming to notice Dumbledore was there. Harry walked backwards slowly, glancing at Dumbledore who merely watched.

"Are you going to do something?" Harry asked desperately, ducking as Ron threw a punch.

"I'm just making sure he is actually under the curse. It could do damage to his brain if I tried to delete it with it being present"

"It could do great damage to my brain if you don't! Oh, forget this…" Ron's fist connected with Harry's jaw and Harry pushed Ron back, releasing a little magic as he did so.

Ron went zooming across the room where his head hit the wall. Very slowly, though clumsily, he got up and forced another attack.

"Deletrius!" Dumbledore shouted and Ron crumpled to the floor. After a few seconds, though, he got up again.

"Wha' goin' on?" he mumbled, pressing his hand to the bruise on the back of his head.

"When did Fudge talk to you, Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked as Harry slumped into a chair.

"Just-just before you called us to the hall" Ron scrunched up his face as he tried to recollect. "He asked me all this stuff about Harry, like what he did in our spare time and stuff. Then he…"

"Put the curse on you. Do you remember what you did after that?" Dumbledore pressed on. Harry noticed both the girls and boys dorm doors open a crack and knew that the whole house was listening in.

"Yes. I told him about Harry's snake, the ring and the weekend and with you-know-who"

"What about Harry's magic?"

"I told him that I think he might have more magic than he lets on but I wasn't sure. I'm sorry, Harry" Ron looked at the floor, his ears burning crimson. Harry let out a hollow laugh and massaged his jaw.

"They would have found out somehow. No harm done. Except to my jaw" he rubbed it even harder but that made it hurt more.

"Yeah well…you can whack a good hit yourself" Ron grinned and the lingering tension was broken.

"Did you see anyone else talking to Fudge?" Dumbledore continued urgently.

"Yeah. Claire spoke to him before I did. He tried to talk to Hermione but I think she ran off before he could do anything."

Dumbledore stood up and strode over to the girls door and pulled it open. Several girls fell out and the rest ran, screaming, upstairs.  
"Stupid bunch of…Professor!" Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs wrapped in her nightgown.

"Hermione, will you go and collect Claire for me?"

Hermione raise an eyebrow then went back upstairs, followed by a few lingering girls. She appeared a second later, slightly out of breath.

"She has a knife," she groaned, moving aside as Dumbledore disappeared up the staircase.

"How did he do that? I thought guys couldn't go up there!"

"Use your brain, Ron, he's the bloody headmaster. He can go where he wants!" Hermione huffed before turning to Harry.

"Now that Ron has stopped trying to murder you, tell me how your trial went"

"Fine. 'Cept Fudge used the cruciatus curse on me and now he's turning my friends into assassins. What was Claire doing with the knife?"

"Staring at it. I think she was trying to fight the urge to kill you, or herself. I'm not sure."

Harry stood up and went over to the girls' dorm and peered up the stairs.

A group of boys came out of their own dorm and crowded around the room, shooting questions at Ron as to why he was trying to kill Harry. When Ron didn't answer they turned to Harry and began demanding why he was all of a sudden the most evil wizard in the world.

Dumbledore soon emerged with one arm around Claire and a butcher's knife in the other hand.

Harry paled considerably and stepped back to let them out.

All the girls filed out after them and jostled each other to get a peek at Ron who was lapping up the attention like a child.

Harry opened his arms and Claire stepped into them. Her face was pale and she looked like she hadn't slept either but she didn't cry. She simply rested her head on Harry's chest and stared out the window where the horizon was becoming grey.

"I think you should all go back to bed now and try and get a last hours sleep before breakfast. Make sure your trunks are packed. I shall see you in the morning" Dumbledore stood and watched as most of the students, realising there would be no more excitement, trudged back up their staircases. Dumbledore paused by the door.

"Hermione, a word please?" Hermione followed him out as the common room cleared of everyone except Harry and Claire.

"I tried to fight it, Harry, I really did," she said as they sat together by the window.

"I know. As long as he didn't hurt you"

They sat talking quietly until the sun was well up and people were re-surfacing. Hermione had not come back and they found her at the Gryffindor table at Breakfast.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her and piling his plate with bacon and pancakes. Four first year girls got up and moved away from him hurriedly and Harry realised that this wouldn't blow over any time soon.

"Never you mind" she snapped; her lack of sleep was showing as Harry tried to ignore a few Hufflepuff girls whispering behind him.

Breakfast was quiet and it wasn't long before they were standing on the sunny platform waiting for the train.

When the doors opened there was a mad rush to get compartments and Harry became lost from his friends because they had to push and shove to get on while all he had to go was look at people and they backed off.

When he was on the train he tucked Hedwig's cage more tightly under his arm and set off in search of an empty compartment, dragging his trunk along behind him.

There was one at the very end of the train and he stowed his stuff away and waited for his friends to show up. He knew Hermione, Ron and Malfoy had to go to the prefect's compartment so he was pretty much waiting for Claire.

When everyone was on the train jerked off and there was still no sign of Claire. Harry waited a few more minutes before going off in search of her.

He was halfway along the first carriage when he began wishing that he'd bought his invisibility cloak. In every compartment there was always one person who reacted to him sticking his head in the door. They screamed, tried to attack him or, in the Slytherins case, congratulated him on finally joining the dark side.

It wasn't long before he came across an empty compartment with only a trunk inside. Harry stood in the doorway, trying to figure out if it was Claire's or not when someone pushed him inside and locked the door. Harry turned and saw Cho standing there with a slight grin on her face.

"You know this was my last year, don't you, Harry?"

"Let me out, Cho" he said, adding a warning tone to his voice in an attempt to scare her off.

"I love you Harry. I love you so much and yet…" her voice wavered and her eyes filled with tears and yet somehow Harry knew they were fake. "And yet you continuously brush me off. You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Cho, I…" but he didn't get to finish; Cho pounced, planting a luscious kiss on his lips. For a moment Harry's mind flew back to the previous year when Cho had first kissed him. He'd liked her then, but now…

He pulled away and pushed Cho aside.

"Don't do this to yourself, Cho" he said sadly "there was something there, once, but-"

"But what? Nothing happened! Nothing changed!"

"-But" Harry continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I'm with Claire now. I love her more than anything and I don't want to throw that away." He stepped over to the door and unlocked it with a tap of his finger. "Have a nice life, Cho," he added with a small smile before leaving her there.

Ron, Hermione and Malfoy had managed to pass off their prefect duties to the fifth year students and were now waiting for Harry in his compartment.

"I'm going to get some food," Malfoy said after a while of staring out the window. He got up, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Hermione asked, trying to make small talk as she still felt a little nervous being alone with Ron. She had been reading a book and when he didn't answer she looked up inquisitively.

His lips touched hers in a slow, soft kiss leaving Hermione to terrified to pull away. Finally she managed to do so with a gasp.

"I'll always be here for you, Hermione. Remember that if Malfoy ever gives you shit. Just so you know I care…" he stood up and walked out leaving Hermione sitting, utterly shocked, by herself.

Harry passed Ron on the way back to his compartment. He tried to pull him over but the redhead muttered something about prefect duties and hurried on.

Harry, perplexed, entered the compartment to find Hermione, knees drawn to her chest, staring out the window, crying silently.

"Hermione!" Harry said, shocked to see her like this. He knelt on the floor in front of her and took her hand.

"He kissed me, Harry" she said, furious with herself. "He kissed me again"

"Who did? _Ron_?"

She nodded without meeting his eye.

"Don't tell Draco, though" she added hurriedly as Harry got up and sat beside her. "I don't want Ron to get hurt. He was only trying to help me"

"It's not your fault"

"I just feel so bad about rejecting him…"

Harry leant back and touched his own lips where Cho's kiss was still lingering.

The compartment door slid open and Malfoy and Claire entered, their arms loaded up with sweets.

"What's up?" Malfoy asked, dumping his food on a spare seat and sitting opposite Hermione. Harry felt her shaking beside him as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Something in my eye" she murmured, brushing her tears away and smiling. Malfoy smiled back and offered her a chocolate frog.

Ron came back about an hour later and sat down as far away from Hermione as possible. Nobody said anything but Harry gave him one of his almost famous looks. Claire was asleep beside him after missing a whole nights sleep and it wasn't long before Ron dosed off as well.

Harry and Malfoy played a game off chess to pass the time but Harry couldn't get the sickly feeling out of his stomach that in a few hours he would soon be at Privet Drive with the Dursley's and Vernon's knife. He shuddered ever so lightly and Hermione gave him an odd look before continuing to stare out the window.

The day wore on slowly with nothing to eventful happening and when they pulled into Kings Cross in the late afternoon Harry woke Claire with a gutful of dread.

They exited the train, said goodbye to a few other friends before leaving through the barrier.

Malfoy and Hermione went first, then Claire and Ron, which left Harry, stalling for time, saying goodbye to Neville.

Finally, when he realised he couldn't stay on the platform forever, he pushed his trolley through the barrier feeling completely sick with himself.

But instead of seeing fat uncle Vernon, porky Dudley and bony Petunia, Harry saw what was probably the best sight in the world: Sirius.

His godfather was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, grinning at Harry. Lupin and Kingsley weren't to far off, saying goodbye to the Weasley's.

Harry walked over to his godfather with a feeling of butterflies taking over the dread.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked weakly, preying with all his might that this wasn't a dream.

"Taking you home, what did you think I was doing?" Sirius answered, his grin broadening even more. Harry grinned back as his friends crowded around to say their goodbyes.

Three months with Sirius, no Dursley's and a cease fire with Voldemort.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

_Finish._

_FINISHED! The first fan fiction I have ever, ever finished! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I am posting chapter one of part two straight after I post this so look out for it. It'll be called: NOTHING'S MORE POWERFUL THAN THE SANDMAN._

_Please review for this story and read my next one! _

_Thank you, Emily._


End file.
